L'espoir aveuglé
by Amelle004
Summary: À la suite d'un événement tragique, Harry devient aveugle à l'âge de huit ans. Severus, se sentant coupable décide de prendre l'enfant à sa charge et de l'élever au milieu des étudiants et des professeurs de Poudlard. DMHP.
1. Chapter 1

Titre : L'espoir aveuglé

**Titre **: L'espoir aveuglé

**Auteur** : Amelle

**Genre** : Romance, aventure et surtout yaoi

**Résumé** : À la suite d'un événement tragique, Harry devient aveugle à l'âge de huit ans. Sévérus, se sentant coupable décide de prendre l'enfant à sa charge et de l'élever au milieu des étudiants et des professeurs de Poudlard. DMHP (mais plus tard par contre).

**Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire est à moi, le reste appartient à Joanne Rowling. S'il y a une ressemblance avec une autre fanfiction sur le site, ce n'était pas voulu et dites-le-moi afin que je change le chapitre ! Merci -

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Chapitre 1

Il faisait anormalement chaud pour un 3 septembre. L'automne tardait à venir et les écoliers nouvellement assis dans leurs classes en ce début d'année scolaire pensaient à leurs piscines avec envie. Le temps passait très lentement lorsqu'on avait encore l'impression d'être en vacances.

Enfin… lentement pour la majorité des jeunes parce que ce n'était pas le cas pour tous. Un enfant en particulier n'avait pas envie de quitter ce qui était pour lui un refuge; l'école. Le seul endroit où il avait le droit d'aller tout en étant en même temps loin de son domicile et de sa famille qu'il haïssait tant.

Il soupira.

La cloche sonna.

Il prit plus de temps que la majorité des élèves pour ramasser son matériel scolaire vieux et usagé, mais dont il prenait soin comme la prunelle de ses yeux parce qu'il savait qu'il va devoir faire toute son année avec.

En sortant de la classe, l'enfant aux cheveux noir corbeau et aux magnifiques yeux verts sentit une énorme masse le percuter.

-Dépêche-toi! Lui cria son cousin, maman nous attend pour préparer le souper!

Évidemment, elle avait besoin d'Harry pour préparer le repas. Le petit garçon à seulement huit ans effectuait déjà une bonne partie des tâches ménagères de la maison. Il préparait le repas, faisait le ménage en plus des courses et du jardinage. On pouvait effectivement affirmer qu'il n'était pas traité normalement par sa famille.

Mais si ce n'était que ça…

Bref, Harry suivit son cousin jusqu'à la maison en se traînant les pieds. Il avait été très heureux de ne pas être dans la même classe que son cousin cette année, mais il semblait que toute la joie qu'il avait ressentie en allant à l'école avait disparu lorsqu'il pensait à ce qui l'attendait dans sa maison.

Sitôt entré, le jeune garçon alla déposer son sac dans le placard sous l'escalier et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

Il effectua toutes ses tâches quotidiennes lors de la préparation des repas avec difficulté parce que sa tante avait décidé de faire cuire un gros jambon et Harry n'étant pas très costaud pour son âge peinait à soulever le chaudron.

Le repas se mangea en silence. Personne ne parlait. Heureusement que la télévision était allumée, sinon l'ambiance serait bien trop lourde et nouerait l'estomac du jeune Harry plus qu'il ne l'était déjà et l'empêcherait de manger ce qui lui était nécessaire à sa survie.

Il ne finit pas son assiette et demanda la permission de se lever de table.

La tête lui tournait et il ressentait une peur qu'il ne savait pas s'expliquer.

Enfin oui, mais il ne voulait pas y penser.

Dans son lit, le petit garçon ferma les yeux et imagina un monde où les motos et les balais pouvaient voler. Vestige d'un univers où il lui restait un peu d'espoir.

Passé vingt-deux heures, Harry put enfin souffler.

Ça ne se produira pas ce soir.

Il ferma les yeux et sombra dans un sommeil agité.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Le jeune professeur habillé de noir corrigeait les premiers devoirs de l'année. C'était ceux des Griffondors de deuxièmes années. Et il semblait au professeur que plus il avançait dans la correction des copies, plus il prenait conscience de la bêtise humaine…

La pièce était très éclairée pour cette heure du soir, mais le professeur n'avait pas le choix s'il voulait pouvoir rester éveillé et il détestait commencer un travail, sans le terminer peu importe le temps que ça puisse lui prendre.

Il enchaîna son deuxième café de la soirée. Il soupira parce qu'il savait qu'il n'en était pas au dernier en contemplant la grosse pile se copies à corriger posée devant lui.

Au bout d'un long moment, le professeur s'accorda une pause et se leva pour se dégourdir les jambes.

Il s'étira un longuement et son regard se posa sur une lettre du directeur de l'école et qu'il avait reçu au milieu de l'été.

Le professeur Dumbledore lui demandait, lorsqu'il avait un moment de libre, d'aller voir le jeune Harry maintenant âgé de huit ans chez ses tuteurs. Il avait reçu, semble-t-il des rumeurs lui disant que l'enfant n'avait pas une vie normale.

Le directeur avait réussi à arracher une promesse à un des seuls professeurs qui restait tout l'été à l'école d'aller jeter un œil à la situation familiale du petit.

Le professeur Rogue n'avait aucune envie d'y aller.

Situation familiale anormale? Il imaginait l'enfant choyé comme pas deux et pourri gâté. Il n'avait pas envie d'aller contempler la vie de prince de l'enfant de son ennemi seulement pour démentir les rumeurs que le vieux directeur, sénile, selon lui avait vraisemblablement inventées de toutes pièces.

Rogue jeta un autre coup d'œil à la lettre.

-Une autre journée de plus ne changera rien, non?

Il s'installa à son bureau et reprit la correction de son devoir.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Le 4 septembre commença pour Harry comme toutes les autres journées normales de sa routine. Il se leva en avance afin de faire sa toilette et de préparer le déjeuner pour toute la famille.

Puis il partit à pied pour l'école avant son cousin afin de le voir le moins longtemps possible.

Il fut très attentif en classe. Surtout en mathématiques qui était sa matière scolaire favorite. Dans cette matière, tout était rangé et propre. Tout était logique et rassurant. On commençait une équation et on savait qu'on allait y trouver une solution unique. Aucune variante déstabilisante.

À la récréation, il se cacha dans un coin de la cour pour ne pas voir son cousin. Il se fit discret et ne parla à personne. Comme d'habitude.

La seule chose qui perturba sa routine quotidienne fut la rencontre avec une dame très gentille qui, Harry ne le savait pas encore, occupait le poste de travailleuse sociale au sain de son école.

La nouvelle enseignante de Harry avait remarqué son comportement particulier et avait recommandé de le rencontrer, car elle soupçonnait un mauvais traitement dans sa famille.

Petit, assis sur une chaise trop grande, en face de la dame, Harry balançait les jambes dans le vide et espérait que l'entretien ne dure pas trop longtemps parce qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'arriver en retard à la maison.

Son oncle serait sûrement fâché si le souper n'était pas prêt à l'heure ou il arrivait.

L'intervenante posa plusieurs questions anodines à l'enfant afin que celui-ci ait plus confiance en elle afin de pouvoirs lui poser des questions plus intimes sur sa famille.

Harry répondit à toutes ses questions. En phrases courtes et parfois en monosyllabe. La femme en déduisit pour l'instant que l'enfant n'était simplement pas très bavard.

Lorsqu'elle lui demanda qu'elles étaient ses activités favorites et que l'enfant ne sut pas vraiment quoi répondre. Elle eut un soupçon, mais sans plus.

Puis, elle lui demanda de décrire sa famille.

Les bras croisés, Harry les décrivit tous physiquement. L'intervenante soupira intérieurement. Elle apprit que son cousin et son oncle étaient gros, mais que sa tante était maigre et très grande. Ce n'était pas vraiment ce que l'intervenante voulait entendre. Elle espérait plus savoir qu'est-ce que le jeune garçon pensait d'eux.

Lorsqu'elle lui demanda, Harry resta silencieux.

Par la suite, après que la cloche de la fin des cours eut sonné, l'enfant répondit le contraire de ce que l'intervenante voulait entendre.

Lorsqu'elle lui demandait s'il aimait son cousin, Harry répondit qu'il aimait mieux jouer dans le parc. Lorsqu'elle lui demanda pourquoi il ne parlait pas aux autres élèves, l'enfant lui dit que c'est parce qu'ils avaient tous des animaux de compagnie et pas lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il pensait de sa tante? Elle clignait des yeux trop souvent. Son oncle? Un éléphant mélangé avec une perceuse et un pot de peinture beige.

Exaspérée, l'intervenante congédia le jeune Harry en se promettant de le rencontrer un autre jour où celui-ci serait plus d'humeur à lui parler.

Elle prit le dossier de l'enfant et le mis en dessous de la pille de dossiers qui trônaient sur une table de travail derrière son bureau.

En vitesse, Harry courut jusqu'à la maison en espérant que son oncle n'était pas encore arrivé de son travail et qu'il aurait le temps de fini de préparer le souper.

Devant la maison, la voiture était garée.

Harry blêmit.

Il se dépêcha d'entrer dans la maison ne voulant pas être plus en retard qu'il l'était déjà.

La famille était déjà attablée. Harry savait qu'il devrait se passer de repas ce soir-là. Son ventre cria famine lorsqu'il s'enferma dans son placard. Son déjeuner était loin et il ne mangeait rien le midi parce que personne ne prenait la peine de lui préparer un lunch.

La tête lui tourna lorsqu'il s'étendit dans son lit. Il voulut se faire oublier et s'endormir rapidement afin que le matin et le déjeuner arrivent plus vites.

Ce ne fut malheureusement pas le cas…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

La famille Dursley était installée dans le salon devant la télévision lorsque la sonnette de la porte d'entrée sonna.

-Harry! Va répondre!

Harry dormait dans son placard. Le cri de son oncle l'avait réveillé, mais il n'avait pas l'esprit assez clair pour comprendre l'ordre crié.

La sonnette sonna encore.

En maugréant contre son neveu incapable, le gros homme se leva et alla ouvrir la porte d'entrée.

Là se tenait un homme dans la trentaine qui se présenta comme suit :

-Bonjour, je suis Sévérus Rogue et je suis venu voir comment se porte Harry Potter. Lorsque je l'aurais vu vivant, je vous laisserai tranquille.

Vernon Dursley y vit là une façon facile de se débarrasser de l'homme qu'il devina être un sorcier. Dursley ne l'aimait pas du tout, mais la façon de dire de l'homme lui prouvait qu'il avait autant envie d'être ici que Vernon avait envie de voir un sorcier dans son salon.

Pétunia qui avait tout entendu et qui entre temps était allé rejoindre son mari appela l'enfant d'une voix stridente :

-Harry! Y' à un homme qui veut te voir!

Le garçon endormi au teint blême avança vers la porte d'entrée afin de voir qui venait lui rendre visite. Il était intrigué, il n'avait jamais reçu de visite de sa vie.

Il posa son regard interrogateur sur l'homme dans l'encadrement de sa porte.

Celui-ci lui jeta un long regard et le détailla de la tête aux pieds. L'enfant était trop petit. Maigre, il avait de grands yeux verts qui lui dévoraient tout le visage. Pas de lunettes comme son père. Du moins, pas encore. Il avait les cheveux un peu trop longs et le teint trop cireux. Il avait du mal à fixer son regard et avait les yeux vitreux de quelqu'un qui souffre d'un mal de tête.

Rogue acquiesça, tourna les talons et fit mine de partir. Lorsqu'il en entendit la porte fermer derrière lui, il transplanta. Il avait l'impression que l'enfant était négligé et il comptait le dire au directeur.

Demain.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

La porte se referma. Harry n'était pas sûr d'avoir compris ce qui venait de se passer.

Vernon Dursley lui, avait tout compris, à sa manière. À cause de son neveu, ces monstres les surveillaient! Ils venaient même sonner chez lui pour venir voir le morveux!

Il y a quelques secondes, Vernon n'avait pas eu le temps d'être en colère contre Sévérus Rogue et toute la communauté magique qu'il représentait en venant chez lui. Maintenant l'homme ressentait très bien la colère, il devint même furieux.

Tout était la faute de son neveu, ce… monstre! Il l'avait accueilli à bras ouvert dans sa maison et à cause de lui, les sorciers venaient ici et se permettaient d'envahir son territoire!

Harry sentit la colère et l'agressivité qui habitait son oncle.

Il sentit le premier coup de poings dans son ventre. Plié en deux, il reçut un autre coup dans le dos. Puis, par terre, il se roula en boule en reçu un coup de pied qui fit craquer son bras.

Sa tante silencieuse regardait la scène d'un coin du salon. Vaux mieux lui que moi, se dit-elle.

Son cousin regardait toujours la télévision. Lui n'en faisait plus de cas parce qu'il était habitué à cette violence quotidienne.

Vernon Dursley, encore furieux prit son neveu par le bras et le poussa dans le salon. Harry déséquilibré chuta et sa tête cogna contre la table basse en vitre au milieu de la pièce.

Il perdit conscience.

Vernon enferma le jeune garçon dans le placard sous l'escalier où il y resta toute la nuit.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

5 septembre, le lendemain, lorsque Harry se réveilla, il ressentit une vive douleur derrière la tête. Endolorit, il voulut de redresser, mais il n'y arriva pas.

Il ouvrit les yeux et trouva qu'il faisait très sombre dans son placard.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Fin du premier chapitre. Comment avez-vous trouvé? Positifs ou négatifs, j'attends voir commentaire avec plaisir!

Je m'excuse pour les éventuelles fautes d'orthographe, si vous en voyez des énormes, dites-le-moi! Merci!

Amelle.


	2. Chapter 2

Titre : L'espoir aveuglé

**Titre **: L'espoir aveuglé

**Auteur** : Amelle

**Genre** : Romance, aventure et surtout yaoi

**Résumé** : À la suite d'un événement tragique, Harry devient aveugle à l'âge de huit ans. Sévérus, se sentant coupable décide de prendre l'enfant à sa charge et de l'élever au milieu des étudiants et des professeurs de Poudlard. DMHP (mais plus tard par contre).

**Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire est à moi, le reste appartient à Joanne Rowling. S'il y a une ressemblance avec une autre fanfiction sur le site, ce n'était pas voulu et dites-le-moi afin que je change le chapitre! Merci!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Chapitre 2

Il faisait très sombre dans la pièce. Une odeur métallique y régnait. Du sang. Un gémissement. Un enfant est recroquevillé dans un angle du mur. L'odeur de sang provient d'une blessure qu'il a à la tête. Son bras droit est dans une position anormale et l'enfant a du mal à respirer.

Harry essaya de rendre son esprit plus clair. Il lutta contre la brume obscure qui envahissait son cerveau contre son gré.

Il échoua et retomba sans connaissance.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Le lendemain, Rogue se dirigea à contrecœur vers le bureau du directeur.

Il avait passé toute la nuit en se disant que toute cette histoire ne rimait à rien. D'accord, le gosse avait l'air fatigué, mais il était vivant.

Hier, il avait cru l'enfant négligé par sa famille, mais plus il y pensait, plus il se disait que ça n'avait pas de sens. Après tout, Potter n'était-il pas considéré comme un héros par tout le monde? Alors pourquoi sa famille ne le considérerait pas comme tel. Il devait être un enfant pourri gâté par sa famille.

Il devait couver un rhume. Oui, c'est ça, une mauvaise grippe pouvait tout expliquer. Le teint maladif et pâlot que l'enfant présentait était sûrement qu'une conséquence d'une maladie, sûrement pas le signe d'un mauvais traitement de sa famille.

Malheureusement, l'homme était bien trop borné et la haine qu'il ressentait contre le père de Potter l'empêchait de voir la vérité comme elle était. Du moins, il se trouvait des raisons de ne plus y penser. D'ailleurs, il comptait aller voir Dumbledore, lui dire que le gosse était toujours vivant et quitter le bureau.

Encore une fois, malheureusement, Sévérus Rogue était bien trop borné pour entendre la petite voix de sa conscience, dans le fond de son esprit qui lui criait que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.

Il fronça les sourcils. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment, mais il n'y porta pas attention.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Le matin du 5 septembre, toute la famille Dursley se préparait. Soit pour aller travailler, soit pour aller à l'école.

Ce matin-là, Harry ne s'était pas levé avant tout le monde pour préparer le déjeuner. Pétunia avait frappé plusieurs fois à la porte du placard sous l'escalier, mais le garçon était resté couché.

Elle avait grogné pendant quelques minutes et fait beaucoup de bruits par la suite en espérant que son neveu finirait par se lever.

Elle prépara donc le déjeuner seule.

Une fois les deux hommes partit, Pétunia se mit en tête de réveiller son neveu. Elle donna des coups de pieds à la porte et utilisa même la technique de son fils pour réveiller son cousin en descendant les escaliers en faisant le plus de bruits possible.

Elle ne voulait pas ouvrir la porte elle-même et aller brasser son neveu parce qu'elle avait un peu peur de ce qu'elle allait y découvrir. Elle se souvenait très bien de la correction que l'enfant avait reçue hier soir.

Finalement, elle du se résoudre à ouvrir la porte, car son neveu n'avait visiblement aucune envie de sortir de lui-même.

La porte grinça lorsqu'elle l'ouvrit.

Elle sentit une odeur métallique qu'elle n'arriva pas à identifier ainsi qu'une bouffée de chaleur.

Elle entendit un gémissement. Elle referma la porte doucement en se disant qu'elle pourrait bien s'occuper de la maison seule aujourd'hui.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Dans le noir, Harry souffrait. Il se sentait de plus en plus engourdi et il espérait que quelqu'un vienne l'aider.

Il appela de toutes ses forces, mais le seul son qu'il réussit à produire fut un gémissement.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sévérus Rogue arriva devant la gargouille qui gardait l'entrée du bureau du directeur. Il donna le mot de passe et monta les escaliers. Arrivé en haut, il toqua à la porte doucement et espéra presque que le directeur ne vienne pas ouvrir comme ça Sévérus pourrait remettre son rapport à plus tard.

Malheureusement, la porte s'ouvrit et le directeur invita son professeur à entrer dans son bureau. Rogue lui avait dit hier qu'il rendait visite au jeune Harry et le directeur était impatient d'avoir enfin le rapport de la rencontre avec l'enfant

Sévérus alla s'asseoir dans un des quatre petits fauteuils qui meublaient la pièce, le directeur s'installa en face de lui.

-Thé? Bonbon au citron?

-Non-merci.

-Bon… Vous avez vu le jeune Harry?

-Il est vivant.

-Va-t-il bien?

Le professeur sembla hésiter un court instant. Il se rappela l'état de faiblesse de l'enfant. Il soupira en se disant qu'il n'avait aucune raison valable de cacher cela au directeur. Par contre, s'il le disait, le professeur de potions savait qu'il était bon pour une deuxième visite chez les moldus responsables de Potter. Il soupira.

-Il semblait un peu pâlot…

-Que veux-tu dire, Sévérus?

-Il était blême. Il avait l'air malade. Sûrement une grippe.

Dumbledore réfléchit un peu et dit :

-Tu crois que la situation est urgente?

-Je ne pense pas, non, quand je suis arrivé, l'enfant dormait, ils ont dû le réveiller pour que je puisse le voir.

-À 18 h 30?

-Effectivement, j'y pense, c'est étrange, mais comme je viens de le dire, il avait l'air un peu malade, sa famille a dû le mettre au lit plus tôt afin qu'il se repose.

Sévérus songeait à la manière un peu brutale qu'avaient eue ses tuteurs pour le réveiller. Un enfant dont on voulait qu'il se repose, on ne le réveille pas en criant à travers toute la maison non?

-Hum… Nous verrons cela demain, dit Dumbledore. Aller vous coucher, car nous irons voir l'enfant demain matin avant le début des cours. Je veux lui parler afin de mettre toute cette situation au clair.

Rogue soupira. Il sortit de la pièce soulagé car il se dit que les soupçons qu'il commençait à avoir à propos de la situation familiale de l'enfant seraient tous démentis demain lorsqu'ils iraient parler à Potter.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Le matin du 6 septembre, Harry ne se réveilla pas non plus. Normalement, Pétunia était toujours la deuxième à se lever dans la maison. Cette fois encore, elle était la première.

Elle était inquiète à cause de son neveu. Celui-ci dormait encore dans sa chambre sous l'escalier. Pétunia craignait qu'il soit arrivé quelque chose de grave parce que ce n'est pas normal de dormir plus de 24 heures sans boire ni manger.

Ce n'est pas qu'elle aime particulièrement le fils de sa sœur. Seulement, elle ne voulait pas qu'il meure non plus.

Donc, la première chose qu'elle fit ce matin du 6 septembre fut d'aller ouvrir la porte du placard sous l'escalier.

Encore la même odeur, mais pas de chaleur cette fois-ci.

Et son neveu ne faisait plus aucun bruit.

Elle alluma l'ampoule qui pendait au plafond au bout d'une chaîne et entra légèrement dans la petite pièce.

Elle toucha Harry doucement. Il était tout mou et ne fit aucun bruit.

En le bougeant, elle vit que l'enfant baignait dans une petite mare de sang.

La femme sortit rapidement de la pièce en poussant un cri aigu.

Dans le salon, la main au-dessus du téléphone, elle hésita un peu avant d'appeler les urgences parce qu'elle craignait qu'il arrive quelque chose à sa famille, mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus laisser un enfant mourir dans sa maison.

Elle composa le numéro.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il y avait une ambulance ainsi que deux voitures de police devant la maison.

Dans l'une des voitures, Vernon Dursley y était menotté.

Au bout de la rue, un vieil homme avec une longue barbe blanche et un grand homme habillé tout de noir avançait vers le numéro 4 de Privet Drive.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Il y avait quelque chose d'anormal au bout de la rue. Plusieurs véhicules d'urgence étaient garés devant la maison de la famille de Potter.

Il avait dû se passer quelque chose de grave, car il y avait aussi des voitures de police.

Les deux hommes accélérèrent le pas lorsqu'ils virent une civière avec un enfant chétif étendu dessus. Dans cette maison, le seul à pouvoir avoir cette corpulence était le petit Potter. Il avait un masque à oxygène qui lui dévorait tout le visage et un ambulancier l'aidait à respirer.

Arrivé à la hauteur des secours. Dumbledore parla aux ambulanciers :

-Que se passe-t-il?

-Je suis désolé, Monsieur, je ne peux pas vous le dire, cela concerne la famille, je vous demanderais de retourner chez vous et de nous laisser faire notre travail.

-Nous sommes des amis de la famille, dit-il en désignant Rogue. Qu'est-il arrivé au jeune Harry?

-Dans ce cas… Nous devons nous rendre le plus vite possible à l'hôpital. L'un d'entre vous peut-il monter dans l'ambulance? Malheureusement, la famille ne peut pas venir.

Effectivement, Vernon était dans une des deux voitures de police tandis que sa femme était dans la maison en train de donner sa version des faits des événements qui se sont déroulés à un autre policier.

Dumbledore regarda Rogue et lui fit comprendre par un regard que c'était lui qui devait aller avec Harry. Le directeur lui avait d'autres choses à faire pour l'instant.

Comme avoir une discussion avec Pétunia par exemple.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Fini!

Je suis désolée, il ne se passe pas grand-chose dans ce chapitre, mais il était nécessaire au déroulement du reste de l'histoire.

Pour la longueur du chapitre, ils auront tous environ cette longueur parce que je préfère publier plus souvent de petits chapitres que rarement des longs. Qu'en pensez-vous?

Quant à la fréquence des publications? Au gré de mon temps libre. Je suis aux études, je travaille et je n'ai pas toujours le temps de taper mes chapitres. Les publications ne se feront pas régulièrement, mais je pense publier tout de même assez souvent! (La preuve : le premier chapitre et celui-ci)

Bref, comment avez-vous trouvé? Positifs ou négatifs, j'attends voir commentaire avec plaisir!

Je m'excuse pour les éventuelles fautes d'orthographe, si vous en voyez des énormes, dites-le-moi!

Avertissez-moi aussi pour les incohérences possibles! Merci!

Amelle.


	3. Chapter 3

Titre : L'espoir aveuglé

**Titre **: L'espoir aveuglé

**Auteur** : Amelle

**Genre** : Romance, aventure et surtout yaoi

**Résumé** : À la suite d'un événement tragique, Harry devient aveugle à l'âge de huit ans. Sévérus, se sentant coupable décide de prendre l'enfant à sa charge et de l'élever au milieu des étudiants et des professeurs de Poudlard. DMHP (mais plus tard par contre).

**Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire est à moi, le reste appartient à Joanne Rowling. S'il y a une ressemblance avec une autre fanfiction sur le site, ce n'était pas voulu et dites-le-moi afin que je change le chapitre! Merci!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Chapitre 3

L'ambulance roulait à toute vitesse à travers la ville. Malgré les cahots de la route, l'ambulancier s'activait rapidement à l'intérieur du véhicule. Il fronçait les sourcils en examinant l'enfant. Il avait rarement vu un patient encore vivant qui était dans un tel état de faiblesse.

Il mit le bras de Harry dans une attelle après lui avoir découvert deux côtes cassées. L'enfant semblait avoir une commotion, car il avait une blessure derrière la tête et il avait perdu beaucoup de sang. D'ailleurs, aucune réaction des pupilles de l'enfant à la lumière appuyait la thèse de la commotion. C'était ce qui était le plus inquiétant selon l'ambulancier. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait rien faire de plus pour le jeune Harry, il se contenta donc de surveiller sa respiration.

Sévérus Rogue, assis dans un coin de l'ambulance avait l'esprit complètement vide. Il avait l'impression de flotter sur un nuage. Tout cela arrivait bien trop vite! Une journée, le gosse était vivant et l'autre, près de mourir! Comment avait-il fait pour ne rien voir? Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer en seulement quelques heures pour mettre l'enfant dans cet état? Un accident? Ou pire…

Puis, le professeur de potion sembla sortir de sa léthargie et demanda à l'ambulancier :

-Qu'est ce qu'il a?

Celui-ci remarqua la présence de l'homme qu'il avait presque oubliée tant il était concentré sur l'enfant.

-Un bras et plusieurs côtes cassées. Il semble souffrir de malnutrition. Il a perdu beaucoup de sang. Il a sûrement une commotion cérébrale. Mais je vous rassure, il devrait s'en sortir.

Sévérus voyait bien que le secouriste essayait de le rassurer. Son attitude semblait dire que c'était beaucoup plus grave qu'il le disait. D'ailleurs, en bon légilimen, Rogue ressentait facilement l'inquiétude de l'ambulancier.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Dumbledore se dirigea à pas vif vers la maison. Personne ne tenta de le retenir.

Y avait-il eu un accident ou alors était-ce la faute de sa famille que Harry soit suffisamment blessé pour nécessiter le secours des ambulanciers. Dumbledore voulait connaître le déroulement des événements et rien ne pourrait l'en empêcher quitte à stupéfixé toutes les personnes présentes.

Il poussa la porte.

Dans le salon il vit un enfant très gros qui regardait la télévision, encadré de deux policiers.

Dans la cuisine, il entendait les cris et les pleurs d'une voix aiguë. Il se dit que la tante de Harry devait se trouver là. Il s'y dirigea donc.

Elle et un autre policier étaient assis à la table de la cuisine. Elle avait une tasse de café à la main et les yeux bouffis, signe qu'elle avait pleuré. Albus entendit une partie de la conversation qu'elle entretenait avec l'agent lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce :

-… mari qui lui a fait ça?

-Oui, je vous l'ai dit tantôt. Le garçon l'avait mis en colère et Vernon n'avait pas pu se contrôler…

Le directeur nota que la femme cachait la visite du professeur Rogue à l'agent de police.

-Et vous, vous ne l'avez pas empêché de battre l'enfant toutes ces années?

-…

Le policier attendit. Pétunia ajouta d'une petite voix :

-J'ai appelé les secours…

L'homme réfléchit quelques secondes.

-Bien. Mme Dursley, je ne vous cacherai pas que je suis inquiet du sort des enfants qui vivent dans cette famille. Votre fils ne semble pas avoir vécu de violences, mais il y aura des conséquences suite aux mauvais traitements que vous avez infligés à votre neveu. Comme nous ne connaissons pas son état… Il reprit sa respiration puis continua : vous avez un membre de votre famille qui peut s'occuper de votre fils le temps qu'on mette tout cela au clair?

Dumbledore entra dans la pièce avant que Pétunia ait le temps de répondre.

Le policier se demanda ce qu'un vieillard, habillé d'un complet bleu ciel, à la longue barbe venait faire dans cette cuisine.

-Monsieur? Je peux vous aider? Dit le policier en se levant.

-J'étais un ami des parents de Harry avant qu'ils ne décèdent. Je venais justement voir comment était traité l'enfant.

-Il est à l'hôpital.

-Je le sais, mon collège est entré avec lui dans l'ambulance. Je suis venu parler à sa tante. Est-ce possible?

-Non, pas maintenant. D'ailleurs, je vous demanderais de quitter la maison et de me donner votre nom et adresse et numéro de téléphone. S'il y a urgence, je vous contacterai.

-Parfait. Je voulais aussi vous dire que lorsque Harry sortira de l'hôpital, je connais plusieurs personnes, des connaissances de ses parents qui pourront le prendre en charge…

-On verra cela. Je vous contacte lorsque j'ai du nouveau.

-Bien.

Albus donna l'adresse ainsi que le numéro de téléphone que les gens de Poudlard utilisaient lorsqu'ils avaient des amis et familles d'origine moldus aux policiers puis il quitta la maison pour aller à l'hôpital.

Il se savait deuxième tuteur de l'enfant dans le monde magique. Dumbledore réfléchit à la manière dont il pouvait faire sortir Harry de l'hôpital moldu pour l'amener à Ste-Magouste.

Demander un transfert aux autorités magiques… Ça pourrait se faire.

Il resta quelque temps devant la maison du 4 Privet Drive, le temps de voir les policiers amener les Dursley et jusqu'à ce que tout redevienne calme.

Plus de deux heures s'étaient écoulées.

De retour à Poudlard, le directeur se promit d'écrire une lettre le plus vite possible au Ministère de la Magie afin de prendre Harry sous sa tutelle le temps que se déroule l'enquête de police puis de le faire transférer dans l'hôpital du monde magique. Mais d'abord, il devait lui-même constater de l'état de Harry et aller voir Sévérus qui accompagnait le garçon.

Il transplana.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Plus tard, à l'hôpital, Harry subit un examen qui révéla une grave commotion cérébrale dans la partie du cerveau qui contrôlait la vue. Les tissus avaient subi une compression importante et les docteurs savaient que l'enfant avait complètement perdu l'usage de ses yeux.

Harry subit une opération afin de diminuer la pression. Les chirurgiens enlevèrent les tissus du cerveau qui étaient trop abîmés.

À sa sortie de la salle d'opération, on fit un plâtre au bras de Harry.

Et il ne restait plus qu'à attendre.

C'est lorsque Sévérus était assis dans une chaise à côté du lit de Harry dans une chambre à l'hôpital qu'il commença à ressentir de la culpabilité. S'il avait fait part de ses soupçons sur le fait que l'enfant n'avait pas l'air bien tout de suite après qu'il l'ait vu au directeur de l'école, Harry ne serait sûrement pas dans cet état maintenant.

Il posa sa main sur celle de l'enfant. La peau était chaude. Il avait reçu plusieurs transfusions sanguines.

Sévérus retira rapidement sa main. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris.

C'est à ce moment que Albus Dumbledore entra dans la chambre de Harry Potter. Il vit le geste de son professeur de potion, mais ne dit pas un mot. Plutôt, il lui demanda :

-Comment va-t-il?

-Il va s'en sortir, mais les médecins pensent qu'il est aveugle.

Albus s'écroula sous la nouvelle. Il perdit son éternel sourire et s'assit dans le deuxième lit inoccupé de la chambre. Il prit sa tête dans ses mains et soupira fortement.

-C'est son oncle qui lui a fait ça. Informa le directeur. Il ne peut pas retourner dans sa famille.

-C'est sûr.

Ils gardèrent tous deux le silence pendant quelques minutes.

-C'est de ma faute.

Le directeur releva la tête et regarda le professeur de potion.

-Si j'étais venu vous voir plus tôt…

-C'est plutôt moi qui ne suis pas aller le voir pendant 7 ans.

-N'empêche… Je suis légilimens et je n'ai même pas pu sentir que l'enfant était malheureux. Enfin… Je l'ai senti… Je crois que c'est ça le pire… Je n'ai pas été capable d'avouer que le grand Harry Potter n'était pas un enfant pourri gâté. Je n'ai pas été capable de surmonter ma haine envers son père.

Dumbledore ne put rien dire, car s'était vrai, mais il ajouta :

-Vous n'êtes pas le seul responsable Sévérus. C'est pour cette raison que je compte bien confier Harry à une famille de confiance à l'avenir et d'avoir un œil sur lui. Pour l'instant, je vais le faire transférer à Ste-Magouste. Peut-être qu'ils pourront mieux l'aider là bas.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Fini le chapitre 3!

En tout cas, j'espère que vous avez aimé.

J'attends vos commentaires!

Je m'excuse pour les éventuelles fautes d'orthographe, si vous en voyez des énormes, dites-le-moi! Merci!

Avertissez-moi aussi pour les incohérences possibles!

Amelle.


	4. Chapter 4

Titre : L'espoir aveuglé

**Titre **: L'espoir aveuglé

**Auteur** : Amelle

**Genre** : Romance, aventure et surtout yaoi

**Résumé** : À la suite d'un événement tragique, Harry devient aveugle à l'âge de huit ans. Sévérus, se sentant coupable décide de prendre l'enfant à sa charge et de l'élever au milieu des étudiants et des professeurs de Poudlard. DMHP (mais plus tard par contre).

**Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire est à moi, le reste appartient à Joanne Rowling. S'il y a une ressemblance avec une autre fanfiction sur le site, ce n'était pas voulu et dites-le-moi afin que je change le chapitre! Merci!

Salut! Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre!

Je tenais à remercier tout ceux et celles (même s'il y a plus de « celles » hihi!) qui m'ont laissé des reviews! Je les lis toutes avec plaisir! Merci beaucoup!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Chapitre 4

C'est plusieurs heures plus tard que le directeur de Poudlard réussit à faire transférer le jeune garçon à l'hôpital du monde magique. Il fit valoir ses droits de tutelle et pour l'instant, l'enfant était à sa charge jusqu'à ce qu'une enquête soit menée sur les événements de la veille.

Le professeur Rogue n'avait pas pu se résoudre à quitter le chevet du petit garçon, il se retrouvait donc assis dans un fauteuil situé dans la nouvelle chambre de Harry.

Quelques minutes plus tôt, les médicomages venaient de terminer les examens magiques et maintenant, il ne restait plus qu'à attendre les résultats.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Dumbledore dans son bureau épluchait des papiers. Il savait qu'il était hors de question que l'enfant retourne chez son oncle et sa tante. Il était le tuteur de Potter, mais il se savait beaucoup trop vieux pour prendre soin d'un enfant à temps plein surtout avec son travail qui prenait tout son temps, il se voyait plus dans le rôle de grand-père que celui de père. Plus jeune, il avait voulu des enfants, maintenant, il était trop tard.

Il soupira.

Cette situation était bien trop difficile. Sirius Black, le parrain de Harry était en prison pour meurtre. Puis, Rémus Lupin, un autre ami de ses parents était quelque part dans une forêt au sain d'une meute de loups-garous et de toute façon, au vu de sa condition, l'homme n'accepterait pas de prendre soin de Harry. Il y avait bien sûr les Weasley mais, avec leurs nombreux enfants, il serait très difficile pour eux de prendre soin d'un enfant en plus. Un enfant sûrement aveugle de plus et le directeur ne voulait pas leur imposer cette charge. Dumbledore connaissait beaucoup d'autres personnes en qui il avait confiance, mais toutes avaient une vie trop occupée ou dangereuse pour prendre soin d'un enfant.

Il cessa de jouer dans les papiers que de toute façon, il ne lisait pas du tout. Il décida d'aller se reposer, car demain matin, il recevrait les résultats des tests magiques effectués sur Harry.

Avant de ce coucher, le directeur eut une pensée pour son professeur de potion qui devait encore être à l'hôpital pour veiller sur l'enfant.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Le soleil réveilla le professeur de potions qui était toujours assis dans le fauteuil. Il s'était endormi dans cette position, les bras et les jambes croisées. Il avait le dos endolori. Pendant un court instant, il eut l'impression d'être dans ses appartements à Poudlard, mais cette impression ne dura pas lorsqu'il se rappela pour quelle raison il était ici.

Rogue jeta un œil sur l'enfant endormi. Il semblait reprendre des couleurs il avait l'air en meilleure santé grâce aux potions que l'on lui avait fait boire la veille.

Bien que toujours maigre, il n'avait plus d'ecchymoses et son bras et ses côtes devaient être en voie de guérison. C'est là que le professeur s'aperçut de la beauté de l'enfant. Harry avait les traits fins et la petite carrure de sa mère. Des lèvres pleines et rouges. Il avait la couleur de cheveux de son père, légèrement bouclés comme sa mère. Un peu long aussi ce qui le faisait un peu ressembler a une fillette.

Puis, il y avait les traits qui étaient bien à lui, des cils longs, de la même couleur que ses cheveux, une fossette dans la joue droite lorsqu'il sourit, mais ça Rogue ne la savait pas encore, et puis, il y avait cette cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur son front, signe de son malheur, qui rendait cet enfant si célèbre.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Pendant que le professeur Rogue regardait l'enfant inconscient dans le lit d'hôpital, une médicomage entra dans la pièce accompagnée de Dumbledore.

Rogue se leva pour les saluer et sera la main de la jeune femme.

La médicomage se nommait Alice Lafontaine. Plutôt petite, elle avait de longs cheveux blonds ainsi que de grands yeux noisette cachés derrière une paire de lunettes. D'origine française, elle ne devait pas avoir plus de trente ans pourtant, elle était spécialiste des dommages, magiques ou non causés au cerveau.

Elle avait l'air de devoir annoncer de mauvaises nouvelles. D'ailleurs, ce devait déjà être fait au directeur, car celui-ci avait mauvaise mine.

Elle s'adressa directement à Rogue :

-Comme vous le savez, les blessures faites au cerveau sont très difficilement guérissables. Nous avons pu refermer la plaie et la commotion est en voie de guérison seulement, les tissus du cerveau qui contrôle et qui permettent la vue ont tous été trop endommagés et malheureusement, je crois que le jeune Harry Potter restera aveugle toute sa vie.

Il y eut un silence très lourd dans la salle.

Jusqu'à ce qu'une voix enfantine se fasse entendre :

-C'est vrai?

Tous se tournèrent vers l'enfant. Celui-ci avait les yeux ouverts qui fixaient le vide devant lui.

-Je vois que du noir…

Alice se dirigea vers son patient et s'assit au bord du lit.

Sa présence sembla rassurer Harry.

-Je suis désolée Harry, je m'appelle Alice, c'est moi qui s'occupe de toi à l'hôpital, te souviens-tu de ce qui s'est passé?

Pendant qu'elle lui parlait, Alice passa une vive lumière dans les prunelles vertes de Harry. Il n'y eut aucune réaction.

-Je me souviens seulement qu'y'a quelqu'un qui est venu me voir. Mon oncle n'était pas content. Puis je me suis réveillé ici.

-Tu es à l'hôpital Harry. Ton oncle ne peut pas venir ici, tu es en sécurité. Avec moi il y a le monsieur qui était venu te voir et puis il y a un vieil ami de tes parents qui va s'occuper de toi maintenant.

L'enfant acquiesça.

-Maintenant, j'aimerais beaucoup que tu dormes, je reviendrai te visiter plus tard.

-Ok.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Plus tard, dans une autre pièce de l'hôpital, Dumbledore et Rogue discutaient :

-Donc, vous voulez l'amener à Poudlard?

-Oui, je pense que s'ils ne peuvent rien faire pour lui ici, Pompom pourra très bien s'occuper de lui le temps qu'il guérisse.

-Hum… Avez-vous une idée, d'où est-ce qu'il va aller vivre.

-Malheureusement, pas encore, mais de toute façon, je veux qu'il soit complètement guéri avant de faire quoi que ce soit et il doit réapprendre à vivre avec son handicap.

-Hum…

-Pour l'instant, Sévérus, tu devrais aller prendre une douche, manger quelque chose et te reposer un peu, je m'occupe du reste. Tu reverras Harry à Poudlard.

-Je ne pense pas que je devrais le revoir…

-Au contraire, il aura besoin de la présence de gens qui le soutienne avec les épreuves qui vont suivre.

-Je ne suis pas la bonne personne pour ça! Je n'ai pas de cœur, je suis bête et méchant, les enfants ne m'aiment pas! C'est de ma faute s'il est comme ça! Et puis, je ne sais pas comment expliquer cela, je pense que c'est mieux si je reste loin de lui!

Dumbledore réfléchit un peu.

-Est-ce que… tu commencerais à ressentir de l'affection pour lui Sévérus?

-Je… Non! C'est le fils de Potter!

-Harry.

-Quoi?

-C'est son nom. C'est Harry qui est dans cette chambre, ce n'est pas James. Harry n'a même jamais connu son père. Il n'a jamais été aimé.

-Je le sais…

-Je pense que ta présence l'aidera. Viens le voir une fois de temps en temps à l'infirmerie. Je suis sûr que ça lui fera plaisir.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Le jeune garçon ouvrit les yeux sur un monde noir. Il ne paniqua pas parce qu'il savait ce qui se passait. Il était aveugle. De toute façon, une brume rassurante englobait son esprit. Il ne le savait pas, mais il était sous l'effet d'une potion calmante. Heureusement parce que Harry bien que de nature calme, arrivait facilement à s'énerver. Pas à la maison bien sur, contre son cousin et les autres jeunes à son école, il avait de la répartie. En fait, pour décrire le caractère de Harry, on pourrait dire qu'il était plutôt imperturbable jusqu'à la goutte qui fait déborder la vase, il devient très vif.

Harry entendit des pas autour de son lit qui d'ailleurs était plus confortable que la dernière fois.

Une voix qu'il ne connaissait pas s'adressa à lui :

-Bonjour jeune homme! Je m'appelle Pompom et je suis infirmière à Poudlard. Tu vas rester dans mon infirmerie le temps de te sentir un peu mieux!

-Poudlard?

-Je ne pense pas être la bonne personne pour t'expliquer cela. Le professeur Dumbledore pourra t'expliquer plus tard. Pour l'instant, est-ce que tu as faim?

-Hum… Oui, très!

-Bien!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Rogue se dirigea vers l'infirmerie. Il tentait de se convaincre qu'il n'avait pas envie de voir l'enfant, mais il savait qu'au fond de lui, il désirait revoir Harry et s'assurer que celui-ci était en sécurité.

En entrant, il le vit assis dans son lit, manger son déjeuner.

Rogue fut instantanément soulagé. Il alla s'asseoir sur le lit voisin de Harry.

Celui-ci tourna la tête vers le professeur, il l'avait entendu entrer et s'asseoir, mais il ne lui posa pas de question attendant que l'homme s'adresse à lui en premier. D'ailleurs, il avait arrêté de manger et tendu l'oreille vers le professeur de potions.

Rogue, voyant que Harry attendait qu'il dise quelque chose, soupira :

-Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire Potter…

-Vous présenter pour commencer, ce ne serait pas si mal.

Rogue sourit devant la répartie du gamin.

-Sévérus Rogue, je suis professeur de potions ici, à l'école.

-Vous êtes l'homme qui est venu chez moi?

-Oui… Je suis désolé.

-Pas grave.

-Est-ce que vous connaissez Dumbledore?

-Oui, c'est le directeur de l'école.

-C'est lui qui est censé m'expliquer c'est quoi Poudlard.

-Tu n'en as aucune idée?

-Non.

-Et pour la magie?

-La magie n'existe pas.

L'enfant devin sombre en disant cela. Ça avait l'air d'une leçon récitée. Une leçon qu'il avait apprise à force de brutalité.

-Ce n'est pas vrai Harry

Dumbledore venait d'entrer dans l'infirmerie. Il passa l'heure suivante à expliquer à Harry l'histoire de sa vie ainsi que la base de l'histoire de la magie.

L'enfant écouta, sans dire un mot. Il savait au fond de lui que tout cela était vrai, mais ça faisait mal. Il se souvenait. La moto volante, vue en rêve ainsi que ce rire ténébreux, tout cela était vrai? Il se sentait enfin un peu plus à sa place et en même temps encore plus perdu, car il va devoir faire face à beaucoup de nouveautés déstabilisantes et tout cela dans le noir.

C'est les yeux remplis de larmes que Harry sentit une étreinte réconfortante. Il se sentit bien. Aucun mot de plus ne fut prononcé. Seulement cette main dans son dos et cette chaleur réconfortante. Et peut-être un peu… paternelle?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Bonjour vous! Ou bonsoir!

Je suis contente de poster un nouveau chapitre et j'espère que vous avez aimé!

À la prochaine!

Amelle


	5. Chapter 5

Titre : L'espoir aveuglé

**Titre **: L'espoir aveuglé

**Auteur** : Amelle

**Genre** : Romance, aventure et surtout yaoi

**Résumé** : À la suite d'un événement tragique, Harry devient aveugle à l'âge de huit ans. Sévérus, se sentant coupable décide de prendre l'enfant à sa charge et de l'élever au milieu des étudiants et des professeurs de Poudlard. DMHP (mais plus tard par contre).

**Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire est à moi, le reste appartient à Joanne Rowling. S'il y a une ressemblance avec une autre fanfiction sur le site, ce n'était pas voulu et dites-le-moi afin que je change le chapitre ! Merci !

Bonjour à toutes! Voici donc le nouveau chapitre de ma fic!

J'aime beaucoup toutes vos reviews et je suis contente que vous preniez le temps de me laisser un commentaire. J'ai remarqué que plusieurs d'entre vous vous posiez des questions quant au rythme de publication de mes chapitres (ou du moins trouviez que le rythme était trop lent). Ça me fait plaisir que vous ayez hâte de lire la suite, ça me prouve que vous avez aimé! Mais, je publie les chapitres au gré de mes temps libres! (Je suis aux études à temps plein en plus d'un travail!) Donc il se peut que le prochain chapitre arrive demain comme dans quelques semaines! En tout cas, soyez patiente, chère lectrice! Je n'ai pas l'intention d'abandonner cette histoire, je compte bien la finir!

Donc, trêve de bavardages, bonne lecture! J'espère que vous allez aimer la suite!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Chapitre 5

Les deux hommes étaient installés dans le salon des appartements du jeune professeur de potions. La pièce était sombre, mais accueillante, chaude et pas humide. De taille moyenne, les murs et les meubles de couleur foncée rendaient la pièce accueillante, enveloppante. Même si elle était située au plus profond des cachots de Poudlard, on s'y sentait bien. La seule source de lumière provenait du feu dans le foyer, le canapé et les deux fauteuils que contenant le salon était d'ailleurs situé devant le feu. Le mur du fond était recouvert d'une grande bibliothèque en bois massif remplie de livres. Dans un coin du salon, il y avait une table en bois qui servait parfois au professeur de potion lorsqu'il voulait manger seul, parfois pour travailler sur autre chose que sur son travail d'enseignant. En ce moment, la table était recouverte de livres, tous ouverts. À droite, une porte fermée menait à la chambre de Rogue, à gauche, deux portes, l'une menant vers l'extérieur des appartements, l'autre, vers le bureau du professeur qui lui menait vers sa salle de cours.

-Je trouve qu'il a bien pris la nouvelle, déclara le plus vieux des deux hommes.

-Je ne sais pas, il a pleuré, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il se contenait. Je pense qu'il ne laisse pas paraître ses émotions. C'est dangereux pour un enfant.

Sévérus Rogue en savait quelque chose sur ce rayon, pas très expressif lui-même, au service de Voldemort, il avait dû se contenir et ne rien laisser paraître. Aujourd'hui, il était devenu très bon pour comprendre les autres, en partie grâce à son don de légilimens.

-Peut-être bien… Il faudra jeter un œil sur lui. L'aider en cas de besoins.

Rogue ne put s'empêcher de se demander comment l'enfant aurait réagi s'il n'avait pas été sous l'effet de la potion calmante…

-Hum…

-Je vais vous laisser Sévérus, j'ai à faire! Vous aussi d'ailleurs, n'oubliez pas que les cours reprennent demain!

C'est vrai que la fin de semaine était passée très vite avec tout cela! Sévérus Rogue se sentait très fatigué, car il n'avait pas eu beaucoup de temps pour se reposer. Il avait l'intention de corriger, les devoirs des quatrièmes années de Serdaigle, souper, puis aller se coucher.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lorsque les deux adultes sortirent de l'infirmerie, Harry Potter dormi pendant quelques heures.

Quand il se réveilla, il se sentit un peu confus jusqu'à ce qu'il se souvienne de tout ce que Albus Dumbledore lui avait révélé. Ses parents, la magie… Harry n'arrivait pas à y croire! Ce n'était pas un accident de voiture qui avait tué ses parents. Puis son nom était célèbre dans ce monde. Cela lui paraissait un peu gros. À huit ans, Harry ne comprenait pas les implications de tout cela. Pour sa cécité aussi. L'enfant ne saisissait pas encore tout ce que cela impliquait. Harry savait qu'il voyait que du noir, mais il ne comprenait pas que le monde de la lumière lui était maintenant inaccessible.

Ça le rendait triste, c'est sur, mais il était heureux de ne plus être chez les Dursleys. Même si son bras et son ventre lui faisaient encore un peu mal, il aimait cet endroit. La dame était gentille avec lui et il aimait beaucoup le monsieur qui lui rendait visite. Pas le vieux, l'autre, celui qui était si gentil, Sévérus Rogue.

Son ventre gargouilla. Il avait faim.

Et comme si l'infirmière l'avait senti, elle lui apporta le repas du soir.

Harry lui souria de toutes ses dents lorsqu'elle lui parla. L'infirmière fut la première d'une longue liste de personnes à craquer devant cet enfant si adorable.

Le ventre plein, Harry se recoucha, il se sentait un peu mieux.

Et puis, il avait hâte de recevoir encore de la visite!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Dumbledor se retrouvait encore une fois seul dans son bureau, il relisait une autre fois tous ses papiers avant de faire semblant de les lire pour de nouveau songer au problème qu'il avait à propos de la future famille du jeune Harry.

Il soupira, se cala plus confortablement dans ce fauteuil en entreprit de jouer avec les poils de sa barbe pendant que toutes les solutions qu'il avait envisagées circulent dans son cerveau.

C'est quelques minutes plus tard, qu'une solution qu'il n'avait pas envisagée fit son apparition…

Le vieux directeur y songea quelques minutes.

Il sourit.

Oui, c'était une bonne idée.

Il sourit encore une fois puis fit de l'ordre dans ses papiers.

Une très bonne idée même.

Mais est-ce que ça serait possible?

Il prit ses papiers et les rangea dans un tiroir de son bureau. Se retourna et prit un autre dossier qu'il avait rangé plus loin. Le directeur le lut quelques minutes.

Oui, finalement, ça serait peut-être possible.

Mais il songea que pour que ça fonctionne vraiment, l'idée ne devait pas venir de lui, mais que ça ne l'empêcherait pas d'y mettre son grain de sel…

Finalement, il décida d'attendre quelques jours pour voir le courant des événements.

Puis, il fera tout pour que son idée fonctionne.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Au beau milieu de la nuit, l'enfant se réveilla.

Harry se sentait collant, il avait l'impression d'avoir couru très longtemps. Puis il avait mal au cœur et respirait difficilement. Il avait l'impression d'avoir fait un très mauvais rêve, mais il ne s'en souvenait plus.

Il avait très peur. Dans le noir, il lui semblait que des monstres voulaient l'attraper. Il s'assit vivement dans son lit et ramena sa couverture sur sa tête.

Il respira de plus en plus rapidement et commença à sangloter.

Seul.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Harry reprit le contrôle de sa respiration. Il s'essuya les yeux et enleva la couverture qui lui recouvrait la tête.

Il se recoucha, angoissé.

Ce genre de rêve dont il ne se souvenait pas, mais qui faisait très peur lui arrivait souvent chez sa famille. Souvent, on lui criait juste d'arrêter de hurler. Car la plupart du temps, il se réveillait en hurlant. Personne n'était là pour le rassurer. Harry avait pris l'habitude de se calmer seul. Et puis, il n'avait pas le droit de pleurer.

Cette fois, il avait espéré que quelqu'un aurait été là.

Ça n'avait pas été le cas.

C'est en pleurant que l'enfant se rendormit.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

L'infirmière sortit de l'infirmerie pendant que Harry mangeait son déjeuner, elle voulait parler au directeur loin des oreilles de l'enfant qui semblaient tout entendre.

-Hier soir, il semblait allez mieux, mais ce matin, il s'est réveiller déprimer. Il a essayé de me le cacher, mais je vois bien que…

-C'est normal Pompom, il faut lui laisser du temps, sut vous remarquer autre chose, faites-le-moi savoir.

-Je crois que Sévérus devrait venir le voir, hier, sa présence lui avait fait du bien…

-Je vais lui dire.

-Merci.

-Prenez soin de lui Pompom.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas Albus.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Au milieu de l'après-midi, Harry commença à s'impatienter. Toute la journée, il avait espéré que l'homme gentil, Sévérus Rogue, vienne lui rendre visite, mais il n'était pas venu.

L'infirmière avait essayé de la distraire avec plusieurs jeux qu'elle avait inventés, comme lui lancer une balle qu'il devait rattraper seulement en se référant au son que le projectile produisait, mais ces jeux ne faisaient que l'embêter, d'ailleurs tout l'embêtait aujourd'hui. Harry n'était pas d'humeur et ça commençait à se faire sentir.

L'infirmière décida de laisser l'enfant seul pour qu'il essaie de dormir. Elle savait que de toute façon, elle savait qu'elle n'arriverait à rien avec l'enfant aujourd'hui.

Harry se coucha dans son lit.

Il se retourna plusieurs fois, mais il n'avait pas sommeil.

Il grogna.

S'impatienta.

À chaque fois qu'il entendait des pas dans le couloir, il espérait que ce serait Sévérus qui venait lui rendre visite.

Mais à chaque fois, ce n'était pas lui.

Puis, une idée géniale commença à germer dans le cerveau de ce petit enfant de huit ans… Si le monsieur gentil ne venait pas le voir, qu'est-ce qui l'empêchait, lui, Harry, d'aller voir le monsieur gentil?

Sa cécité? Pour Harry, ce n'était pas une très bonne raison.

Après tout, ce n'est sûrement pas très grand Poudlard?

Harry profita de l'absence de l'infirmière pour s'éclipser. Il se leva. Partant du mur derrière son lit, il le suivit du bout des doigts. Et dans sa chance (ou sa malchance), la première porte que trouva Harry était celle qui menait dans le couloir.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ce matin-là, Sévérus Rogue se réveilla avec un mauvais pressentiment.

Il déjeuna avec un mauvais pressentiment, donna son cours, fronça les sourcils, dîna avec un mauvais pressentiment, fut distrait. Il enseigna, cria, enleva des points, corrigea des copies de devoirs avec un mauvais pressentiment.

Jusqu'au milieu de l'après-midi.

L'infirmière, suivit de près par le directeur de Poudlard entrèrent en courant presque dans la salle de potions, en plein centre d'un cours des Griffondor/Serpentard de cinquième année.

Dumbledore se retourna vers les élèves qui le regardaient, intrigués :

-Le cours est terminé pour aujourd'hui, rangez vos effets personnels, vous avez quartiers libres pour le restant de l'heure.

Le directeur attendit impatiemment que la classe soit vide avant de s'adresser à Sévérus Rogue :

-Je suis désolé d'avoir interrompu votre cours Sévérus, mais il y a quelques minutes, Pompom m'a avisé de la disparition du jeune Harry. Il semblerait qu'il soit sorti seul de l'infirmerie et nous avons besoin de votre aide pour le retrouver. Vous êtes le seul, y comprit nous, à être au courant de sa présence dans Poudlard. Nous devons le retrouver avant qu'il n'aille trop loin. Quelques parties de cette école s'avèrent dangereuses pour un enfant.

Sévérus Rogue ne dit pas un mot, mais il devint blême. Ce fut d'ailleurs le seul signe physique qui trahissait son inquiétude.

Un mauvais pressentiment.

Le professeur de potions se leva et sortit de la salle en marchant très rapidement. Retrouver Potter.

-Je commence par les cachots et je monte. Commencez par le haut, on se rejoint au milieu, déclara Rogue avant d'être hors de portée de vue du directeur et de l'infirmière.

-Bon, montons.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

C'est la fin de ce chapitre!

Qu'en pensez-vous? J'ai hâte de recevoir vos commentaires!

Est-ce qu'il y en a parmi vous qui ont des idées pour la suite? (Proche ou lointaine) Je serais contente de les connaître! J'ai déjà une petite idée de comment va se dérouler mon histoire, mais je ne dirais pas non à un peu d'inspiration!

Si vous remarquez de grosses fautes d'orthographe ou des incohérences dans l'histoire, prévenez-moi! Merci!

Au plaisir!

Amelle.


	6. Chapter 6

Titre : L'espoir aveuglé

**Titre **: L'espoir aveuglé

**Auteur** : Amelle

**Genre** : Romance, aventure et surtout yaoi

**Résumé** : À la suite d'un événement tragique et d'une série d'événements, Harry devient aveugle à l'âge de huit ans. Sévérus, se sentant coupable décide de prendre l'enfant à sa charge et de l'élever au milieu des étudiants et des professeurs de Poudlard. DMHP (mais plus tard par contre).

**Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire est à moi, le reste appartient à Joanne Rowling. S'il y a une ressemblance avec une autre fanfiction sur le site, ce n'était pas voulu et dites-le-moi afin que je change le chapitre ! Merci !

Bonjour à toutes! Je suis contente que vous soyez encore là pour me lire! J'espère que vous allez aimer ce nouveau chapitre! Bonne lecture!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Chapitre 6

Harry se promenait dans le château depuis un long moment déjà. Sa main droite touchant légèrement le mur de pierre froide qui l'enfonçait tranquillement, toujours de plus en plus loin dans le bâtiment.

Au début, l'idée de sortir de l'infirmerie pour essayer de trouver l'homme qui était gentil, avec lui, Sévérus Rogue avait paru à Harry très séduisante. C'est lorsque l'enfant avait réalisé qu'il n'avait aucune idée d'où l'homme pouvait être qu'il commença à avoir peur.

Harry voulut retourner sur ses pas, mais il ne se rappelait plus d'où il était venu.

De plus, le silence devenait de plus en plus épais et l'enfant perdait de plus en plus les repères sonores rassurants et familiers d'une école qu'il avait fini par reconnaître.

Finalement, Poudlard était beaucoup plus grand que ce qu'il avait cru au départ…

Puis, il ne le savait pas, mais la potion calmante que l'enfant buvait depuis son arrivée à l'école de sorcellerie commençait à ne plus faire effet.

L'infirmière avait prévu de diminuer les doses de potions graduellement, le temps que l'enfant soit plus calme et en confiance et qu'il accepte sa situation.

L'incident prenait ainsi plus d'ampleur, car le choc des émotions que ressentirait bientôt l'enfant ne serait sûrement pas très bénéfique pour son moral.

Harry avait de plus en plus peur. Il se sentait mal. Harry pensait que le monsieur qui était gentil serait venu le voir, mais il n'avait pas été là. Maintenant, Harry était en colère contre lui, car il se sentait abandonné. Il avait cru…

Non.

Il devait être fort. Il l'avait toujours été dans sa famille. Rien n'avait changé.

Il n'avait pas le droit de pleurer.

Soudainement, Harry ressentit une vague d'angoisse s'abattre sur lui. Il se sentit faible et très triste. Ses jambes plièrent sous lui et il s'assit en position fœtale au pied du même mur qu'il frôlait il y avait quelques secondes.

Il suffoquait et avait du mal à respirer à travers les larmes qu'il avait essayé de retenir de toutes ses forces.

Il sanglota, seul et dans le noir.

Harry avait besoin d'aide.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sévérus Rogue montait les étages du château un à un après avoir visité toutes les pièces et tous les couloirs où l'enfant aurait pu se cacher. Même après plusieurs années d'enseignement, le professeur n'avait pas visité tout Poudlard.

Il commença à avoir peur pour l'enfant lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte d'une troisième pièce piégée. Une grosse plante carnivore semblait avoir élu domicile dans cette pièce et elle avait confondu Rogue avec son déjeuner.

L'angoisse qu'il ressentait depuis ce matin était de plus en plus présente.

Sévérus Rogue ne s'en rendait pas compte, mais il parcourait également les couloirs de l'école de plus en plus vive, preuve du sentiment d'urgence qu'il ressentait.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Charlie Weasley avait été surpris lorsque son cours de potions avait été brutalement interrompu. Il se posait des questions quant à la raison de cette interruption.

Mais il n'y songea pas plus longtemps.

En vrai amoureux des choses dangereuses ainsi que des aventures périlleuses, en raison de son temps libre inattendu, Charlie décida de continuer ce qu'il avait commencé 5 ans plus tôt, l'exploration de tout Poudlard. Il avait même découvert une fois une gigantesque plante carnivore qui avait failli le dévorer.

Donc, le futur éleveur de dragons s'enfonça dans les couloirs, comme à son habitude, vers les zones de l'école inoccupée.

Il faisait très noir dans ce couloir. Charlie se rappelait qu'il l'avait déjà visité une fois, mais il n'était pas allé très loin, car il se souvenait qu'il était très ennuyeux. Sombre et sans bruits, il était angoissant sans plus.

Aujourd'hui, par contre, il lui sembla qu'il y avait quelque chose de différent de d'habitude, car le couloir n'était pas silencieux.

Charlie se figea et écouta.

Peut-être un nouveau fantôme? Ou une créature bizarre?

Charlie sortit sa baguette et sourit face à la perspective de nouvelles aventures.

Mais l'adolescent perdit rapidement son sourire, car plu il approchait de l'origine des sons plus il lui semblait que cela ressemblait à des pleurs.

Quelques secondes plus tard, à la lumière de sa baguette, il distingua une petite forme au pied d'un mur. Un enfant visiblement perdu. Il avait peur et il pleurait.

Celui-ci ne semblait pas s'être aperçu de la présence de l'adolescent.

Charlie eut une pensée angoissante lorsqu'il imagina que cet enfant pouvait être une créature qui agissait sur la compassion des gens dans le but de mieux capturer des proies afin de les dévorer sans que celles-ci en aient conscience…

Mais il se dit vite que c'était une pensée stupide lorsqu'il ressentit la détresse de l'enfant.

Charlie déposa sa baguette sur le sol et s'assit près de l'enfant. C'est lorsqu'il mit une main sur l'épaule de celui-ci que l'enfant s'aperçut de sa présence.

Il releva rapidement la tête, paniqué, mais Charlie le rassura :

-Tout va bien, petit, je vais t'aider, calme-toi, tout va bien…

Charlie avait toujours possédé un timbre de voix et une présence rassurante, c'est pour ces raisons et plusieurs autres qu'il allait faire un très bon éleveur de dragons.

Mais pour l'instant, c'est un petit enfant que Charlie tentait de rassurer.

Harry, après avoir entendu les paroles rassurantes de l'adolescent, il ne put résister à rechercher un peu de réconfort, et puis il avait eu si peur et il était très content que quelqu'un l'ait enfin trouvé.

Il se précipita dans les bras de Charlie et continua à sangloter en s'agrippant très fort à la robe de sorcier que le jeune homme portait.

-Je vais t'amener à l'infirmerie, ne t'inquiète pas…

Charlie souleva l'enfant dans ses bras et se dirigea vers l'infirmerie de l'école.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sévérus Rogue s'engagea dans un couloir particulièrement sombre. Au bout de quelques pas, il lui sembla distinguer une petite lueur quelques mètres plus loin.

Il courut afin d'atteindre cette lueur plus rapidement.

Une baguette magique sous l'influence d'un sortilège lumos. Tout cela était très récent et le professeur avait le sentiment que Harry avait été ici.

Rogue prit

la baguette et reprit sa course dans le couloir, la lueur de la baguette s'éteignant petit à petit dans la main d'un étranger.

Dans le noir le plus complet, Sévérus Rogue percuta une masse qu'il identifia comme étant un corps humain, dans le milieu du couloir.

L'adolescent ne tomba pas, mais resserra sa prise sur l'enfant qu'il portait avant de s'exprimer :

-Aie!

-Lumos!

-C'est ma baguette!

-Charlie Weasley…

-…

-Que faites-vous ici?

Charlie desserra un peu sa prise sur l'enfant, assez pour que le professeur de potions distingue ce que tenait l'adolescent.

-Vous l'avez trouvé!

Rogue soupira de soulagement.

-Il pleurait dans le couloir, je crois qu'il s'était perdu.

-Il dort…

-Ça l'a sûrement épuisé…

-Je vous rends votre baguette, mais donnez-moi l'enfant, je vais l'amener à l'infirmerie, retourné dans vos quartiers.

Il y eut un moment de silence inconfortable pendant quelques secondes, Charlie ne semblait pas vouloir bouger.

-Je pourrai venir le voir à l'infirmerie… Voir s'il va bien?

Rogue réfléchit, mais capitula face au regard suppliant de l'adolescent :

-Hum…

-Merci! Je passerai demain!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Voilà, fini!

Je sais que ce chapitre n'était pas très long, mais il s'agissait en priorité d'intégrer Charlie dans l'histoire!

La suite devrait arriver bientôt, car j'ai plusieurs idées!

Avertissez-moi pour les incohérences possibles et les très grosses fautes d'orthographe afin que je puisse les corriger! Merci!

J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience!

À bientôt,

Amelle.


	7. Chapter 7

Titre : L'espoir aveuglé

**Titre **: L'espoir aveuglé

**Auteur** : Amelle

**Genre** : Romance, aventure et surtout yaoi

**Résumé** : À la suite d'un événement tragique et d'une série d'événements, Harry devient aveugle à l'âge de huit ans. Sévérus, se sentant coupable décide de prendre l'enfant à sa charge et de l'élever au milieu des étudiants et des professeurs de Poudlard. DMHP (mais plus tard par contre).

**Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire est à moi, le reste appartient à Joanne Rowling. S'il y a une ressemblance avec une autre fanfiction sur le site, ce n'était pas voulu et dites-le-moi afin que je change le chapitre ! Merci !

Bonjour tout le monde, je suis contente de pouvoir poster un nouveau chapitre et j'espère que vous allez l'aimer! Je sais qu'il n'est pas très long, mais la suite devrait arriver plus vite parce que mes vacances commencent bientôt!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Chapitre 7

La crise d'angoisse qu'avait vécue Harry semblait l'avoir épuisé, car il se réveilla seulement le lendemain matin. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, tout ce qu'il s'était passé ces derniers jours lui revint en mémoire, car il ne distinguait aucune lumière. L'espoir que tout ceci n'avait été qu'un rêve était donc vain.

Puis il se souvint de son escapade de la veille. Il avait voulu retrouver le monsieur gentil, mais il s'était perdu dans les couloirs. Harry ne se souvenait plus de ce qu'il s'était passé après. Il se souvenait d'avoir eu très peur et d'avoir pleuré, mais il ne se souvenait pas de qui l'avait ramené dans l'infirmerie où il était présentement.

-Tu es réveillé.

C'était la voix du monsieur gentil, Sévérus Rogue.

L'enfant tourna la tête vers la provenance du son, mais ses grands yeux verts fixaient le vide.

-Hum…

Rogue soupira en s'installant dans le petit fauteuil près du lit de l'enfant. Il prit quelques secondes afin de mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Il voulait exprimer tout ce qu'il avait ressenti quand Harry avait disparu, mais lui-même n'arrivait pas à nommer les émotions qui avaient été présentes. Il avait eu très peur pour la sécurité de l'enfant, ça c'était un fait. Mais il avait autre chose…

Et puis non!

Ça ne rimait à rien!

Il avait eu peur pour l'enfant, car après tout, s'était normal, Sévérus ne souhaitait à aucun enfant, quel qu'il soit, de se faire dévorer par les créatures bizarres présentes dans les couloirs abandonnés de l'école de sorcellerie.

Sévérus voulait aussi savoir pourquoi l'enfant était sorti.

-Vous savez Potter, hier, on a eu très peur pour vous lorsque vous vous êtes enfui…

-Je ne me suis pas enfui! Je vous cherchais! Vous n'êtes pas venu me voir… Ah! Désolé! C'est vrai, vous n'êtes pas obligé de venir! Je ne sortirais plus de cette pièce! Promis. Je suis désolé…

L'enfant avait les larmes aux yeux. Il s'en voulait d'avoir fait peur à tout le monde et il pensait que Sévérus Rogue était fâché contre lui.

Il avait fait une bêtise et il le savait. Harry attendit sa punition…

Qui ne vint pas.

Au lieu de cela, Sévérus Rogue prit Harry dans ses bras. Aucun mot ne fut nécessaire pour rassurer l'enfant. Harry savait qu'une personne qui lui donnait une telle étreinte ne pourrait jamais lui faire de mal. Alors, il se laissa aller et pleura. Ça lui fit du bien et les émotions accumulées semblèrent diminuer en intensité.

Sévérus Rogue berça Harry longtemps jusqu'à ce que l'enfant arrête de pleurer et s'endorme.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Charlie Weasley hésita longtemps devant la porte de l'infirmerie avant d'oser y toquer.

Finalement, il n'eut pas besoin de le faire, car le professeur Rogue ouvrit la porte.

-Weasley.

-Professeur.

-Vous voulez le voir j'imagine?

-Je suis venu pour ça. Il va bien?

-Mieux. Il dort.

Sévérus Rogue restait dans l'encadrement de la porte et ne semblait pas vouloir laisser passer l'adolescent.

-Je peux entrer?

Sévérus soupira en se passant une main sur le visage.

-Je crois que ça serait une bonne idée pour lui de rencontrer d'autres personnes… Si vous comptez établir une relation avec cet enfant, je dois vous parler d'abord… suivez-moi.

-D'accord…

L'adolescent aux longs cheveux roux suivit son professeur de potions jusque dans le bureau de celui-ci. Ils s'assirent l'un en face de l'autre dans les deux fauteuils installés devant le bureau.

-Que vouliez-vous me dire?

-Tout d'abord, vous devez me jurer que tout ce que je vais vous dire va rester entre vous et moi et que l'école entière ne sera pas au courant durant la soirée.

-Bien sûr, je tiendrai ma langue.

-Jurer.

-Je le jure.

-Bien. Pour commencer, vous devez savoir que l'enfant que vous avez trouvé dans les couloirs hier soir se nomme Harry Potter…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Charlie avait été choqué par les révélations faites par son professeur de potions. Harry se retrouvait à Poudlard suite à un accident qui l'avait rendu aveugle…

L'adolescent ne savait pas exactement de quel accident il s'agissait et lorsqu'il l'avait demandé à son professeur, celui-ci lui avait répondu que Harry lui dirait peut-être un jour, mais que ce n'était pas à lui de le faire.

Une chose était sure, après avoir vu la détresse de l'enfant hier soir, Charlie voulait tout faire pour l'aider. Il voulait lui redonner le sourire.

Charlie se foutait royalement du fait que cet enfant était Harry Potter, l'adolescent n'y voyait qu'un gamin de l'âge de son petit frère qui avait été très malchanceux.

Il pensa à ce qui pourrait rendre un gamin heureux… Il avait sa petite idée et se promis de revenir rendre visite à l'enfant dans la journée.

Un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres, Charlie Weasley se dirigea vers la Forêt Interdite…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sévérus Rogue déambulait seul dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Il venait de parler à Charlie Weasley et avait besoin de réfléchir. Tout se bousculait dans sa tête. Il se rendait bien compte qu'il s'attachait de plus en plus au gamin et qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour arrêter cela et puis il ne voulait pas vraiment arrêter cela… D'un autre côté, c'était le fils de son ennemi qui lui en avait fait voir de toutes les couleurs lors de ses études. Le fils d'un homme qu'il avait tant hait...

-Ah Sévérus! Je vous cherchais! Je besoin de vous parler avez quelques minutes à me consacrer?

-J'ai un cours dans une demi-heure.

-Parfait! Suivez-moi.

Les deux hommes se rendirent dans le bureau du directeur et Dumbledore s'installa derrière son bureau tandis que le professeur de potions prit place dans l'un des deux fauteuils en face du directeur.

-Bon, je que j'ai à vous proposer est très délicat, je vais donc vous faire un exposé de la situation, ensuite, vous pourrez prendre quelques jours de réflexion…

L'entrée en matière du vieux directeur intrigua et inquiéta en même temps le jeune professeur. Dumbledore poursuivit :

-En ce moment, c'est moi qui suis le tuteur de Harry. Mais cette situation ne peut qu'être temporaire. Je suis vieux et je me voie bien plus dans le rôle de grand-père que de père. Je n'ai pas l'énergie pour m'occuper d'un jeune enfant en plus de tous les pensionnaires de cette école… Comme il est hors de question que Harry retourne chez son oncle et sa tante, j'ai essayé de trouver qui pourrait bien prendre soin de lui. Son parrain, Sirius Black est en prison, Peter Pettigrow est malheureusement décédé. J'ai alors pensé à l'autre membre du quatuor Rémus Lupin, mais je doute qu'il ait lui aussi l'énergie nécessaire à consacrer à un jeune enfant. De plus, au vu de sa différence, ça m'étonnerait que le ministère juge sécuritaire le lui confier le Survivant. Alors, je me suis dit pourquoi pas une famille? J'ai alors pensé aux Weasley… Mais Molly à déjà assez d'enfants à prendre soin surtout avec Fred et Georges… Je ne me vois pas lui donner une charge supplémentaire même si je sais qu'elle ne refuserait pas et je ne pense pas que c'est ce qu'il faut pour Harry. Il a besoin de calme pour se rebâtir…

» Alors, je me suis rendu compte que je cherchais peut-être trop loin et que la personne idéale était juste ici…

Sévérus Rogue sentait ce qui allait suivre…

-Alors Sévérus accepterait-tu de devenir le tuteur permanent de Harry et de prendre soin de lui?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Fini!

Pensez-vous que Rogue va accepter l'offre de Dumbledore? Qu'est-ce que Charlie est parti chercher dans la forêt?

Au plaisir!

Amelle.


	8. Chapter 8

Titre : L'espoir aveuglé

**Titre **: L'espoir aveuglé

**Auteur** : Amelle

**Genre** : Romance, aventure et surtout yaoi

**Résumé** : À la suite d'un événement tragique et d'une série d'événements, Harry devient aveugle à l'âge de huit ans. Severus, se sentant coupable décide de prendre l'enfant à sa charge et de l'élever au milieu des étudiants et des professeurs de Poudlard. DMHP (mais plus tard par contre).

**Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire est à moi, le reste appartient à Joanne Rowling. S'il y a une ressemblance avec une autre fanfiction sur le site, ce n'était pas voulu et dites-le-moi afin que je change le chapitre ! Merci !

Bonjour tout le monde! Voici enfin un nouveau chapitre! Il est un peu plus long que l'autre! J'espère que vous allez l'aimer, n'hésiter pas à me donner vos commentaires!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Je refuse.

-Mais…

-Non, il est hors de question que je prenne soin d'un enfant! Surtout de cet enfant! Je veux bien aller lui rendre visite une fois de temps en temps, mais je ne veux pas être responsable de lui!

-Severus…

-C'est mon dernier mot! Au revoir Albus!

Le professeur de potions se leva et quitta rapidement le bureau du directeur.

Dumbledore soupira. Ça ne s'était pas passé exactement comme il le voulait, mais il sentait qu'il y avait encore un peu d'espoir…

Mais au cas où, il essaierait de trouver une famille qui conviendrait au jeune Harry. L'enfant ne pouvait pas vivre dans une infirmerie!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Le professeur de potions s'était effondré dans son lit à peine arrivé dans ses appartements.

Comment le directeur en était venu à l'idée de lui confier l'enfant?! Severus n'avait jamais pensé que lui pourrait s'occuper de Harry. Il n'était absolument pas la personne qu'il fallait! Il n'avait aucune patience, était colérique, froid et cynique et par-dessus tout, il n'aimait pas beaucoup les enfants en général… S'il était devenu professeur, ce n'était pas par amour des enfants!

Et de toute façon, il ne savait pas comment s'occuper d'un enfant. Severus ne voulait pas que Harry soit malheureux et ce n'était sûrement pas lui qui rendrait cet enfant heureux!

Non, la meilleure solution selon lui consistait à ignorer la demande du directeur… Après tout, cette folie passagère va lui passer d'ici quelques jours et la raison va lui revenir. Harry va finir par aller vivre dans une belle famille aimante, c'est ce qu'il lui faut, pas un vieux grincheux…

Severus soupira et se retourna dans son lit. N'arrivant pas à trouver le sommeil, il décida de se lever et d'aller effectuer une ronde dans les couloirs de Poudlard.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Charlie Weasley resta longtemps dans la Forêt Interdite. Lorsqu'il trouva ce qu'il cherchait, il faisait déjà noir.

Des feuilles mortes dans les cheveux et des traces de terre sur les bras et le visage, l'adolescent se dirigeait vers l'infirmerie de son école, une boule de poils dans les bras. On devinait qu'il tenait un animal, mais à cause de la pénombre, on ne distinguait seulement que la couleur vaguement marron de l'animal.

Charlie toqua doucement à la porte de l'infirmerie. Il n'y eut aucune réponse. Il haussa les épaules et décida d'entrer. L'adolescent poussa la porte tranquillement, en faisant le moins de bruits possible.

L'infirmière était absente, mais Charlie distinguait le petit Harry qui dormait dans un lit au fond de l'infirmerie.

Lorsqu'il s'approcha plus près du lit de l'enfant, Harry se réveilla et se redressa dans son lit. L'enfant tendait l'oreille en essayant de deviner l'identité de son visiteur.

-Euh… Salut! Je suis Charlie Weasley, c'est moi qui t'ai trouvé dans le couloir hier…

-Bonjour…

-Je t'ai apporté quelque chose…Une surprise!

-Harry redressa la tête, curieux, mais déçu de ne pas pouvoir voir la surprise.

Harry semblait avoir fait immédiatement confiance à Charlie Weasley, c'était normal, car l'adolescent aux cheveux roux inspirait de la confiance à toutes ses connaissances. Il y avait une aura de gentillesse, et d'assurance qui l'entourait. On ne sentait aucune malice provenant de lui.

C'est pour ces raisons que la plupart des jeunes enfants tombaient dans une espèce d'admiration devant lui lorsqu'il s'adressait à eux. C'est pour ça aussi que ses jeunes frères lui réclamaient souvent ses histoires de dragons et autres créatures bizarres…

-C'est quoi la surprise?

-Tiens.

Harry tendit les bras pour recevoir quelque chose de poilu. Sa surprise avait des poils.

-Ça… ça bouge!

-C'est un chat sauvage. Il est un peu magique parce qu'il est né dans la forêt qui entoure l'école. J'avais remarqué que sa mère a été tuée il y a quelques jours et je lui ai apporté à manger plusieurs fois cette semaine. Je sais que si l'animal est en contact avec les humains tôt dans sa vie, il peut devenir un très bon compagnon… J'ai pensé… Dans le couloir, quand je t'ai trouvé… Tu faisais une crise de panique. J'ai déjà vécu cela, quand j'étais petit… Maintenant que tu as un compagnon, tu ne seras jamais seul…

-Merci!

L'enfant sera le petit animal dans ses bras et renifla un bon coup. Pour un enfant que ne pleurait pas souvent, Harry trouvait que ça lui arrivait trop souvent ces temps-ci.

Charlie remarqua les pleurs de l'enfant et décida de changer de sujet.

-J'ai déjà vu un de ces chats sauvages il n'y à pas si longtemps, il était grand de presque deux mètres…

Charlie raconta son histoire jusqu'à ce que l'enfant se rendorme, la petite bête de couleur marron, roulée en boule et colée tout contre le ventre de Harry.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Severus déambula longuement dans les couloirs de l'école de sorcellerie. Il pensait encore à la proposition faite par le directeur. Plus il y pensait et plus il se rendait compte que tout ceci n'avait aucun sens! Comment le directeur avait pu en venir à cette conclusion?

Bref, il préférait ne plus y penser…

Mais quand même…

Ne plus y penser!

Bon.

Finalement, Severus était tellement plongé dans ses pensées qu'il ne remarqua même pas qu'il avait arrêté de marcher. En fait, ses pas l'avaient mené à l'origine de son conflit intérieur; devant la porte de l'infirmerie, comme par hasard…

Ne pouvant rien faire contre le destin, le professeur de potion soupira et poussa la porte. Il se rendit jusqu'au lit de Harry.

Celui-ci dormait paisiblement. Sous cet angle, Severus se dit que cet enfant ne ressemblait pas tellement à Potter père. Il avait l'air très paisible, en fait, Severus remarqua que Harry Potter tenait beaucoup de sa mère physiquement. Les yeux surtout… Mais tout cela ne changeait rien. Rogue se sentait incapable de prendre soin de lui. Pas aujourd'hui ni jamais même si cet enfant ressemblait beaucoup à Lily, femme qu'il appréciait et estimait beaucoup.

Severus s'approcha du lit. C'est là qu'il remarqua que Harry tenait quelque chose dans ses bras. Ce quelque chose remua. Severus eut un mouvement de recul. C'est quoi ce truc? Puis la chose se leva. Ça semblait être une sorte de chat, mais il n'avait pas de queue, une vague couleur marron et des poils au bout des oreilles. À part la couleur étrange de ses yeux, un violet éclatant, cette boule de poil ressemblait beaucoup à un félin qu'on retrouve en Amérique, un lynx.

L'animal s'approcha de l'homme. Il était très petit et semblait être encore un bébé. Il renifla Severus et ne détectant aucun danger, l'animal retourna se coucher près de l'enfant, ses grands yeux mauves ouverts et fixant le professeur de potions.

Cet animal semblait protéger l'enfant et le bras de Harry autour du corps de l'animal prouvait que le félin n'était pas un danger. Rogue relâcha sa respiration qu'il avait tenue jusque-là. L'animal n'était pas un danger pour l'enfant, il était soulagé.

En sortant de l'infirmerie, Severus ne se rendit pas compte que le sentiment qu'il venait de ressentir prouvait son attachement pour l'enfant. Il préférait ignorer ceci et retourner se coucher.

Harry remua dans son sommeil. Il se réveilla à moitié, car il avait senti la présence d'un étranger près de son lit. Le chat le rassura d'un coup de langue et l'enfant se recoucha, se sentant rassuré.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Tôt le matin, le directeur de l'école se rendit dans son bureau. Il avait pris une décision et avait besoin d'en parler à la personne concernée.

Dumbledore savait que le meilleur moment pour lui parler était l'heure que cette personne consacrait à ses moments solitaires avant le déjeuner. Avant que ses enfants de soient réveillés et envahissent la maison de plusieurs bruits.

Après avoir lancé une poudre dans le feu allumé, le directeur de Poudlard annonça son destinataire.

-Molly? Vous êtes là?

-Albus? Que voulez-vous si tôt le matin?

La femme replia son livre et s'approcha de sa cheminée. La tête du directeur s'y trouvait, couleur feu.

-J'ai besoin que vous me rendiez un service pour quelques jours.

-Bien sûr, vous savez que si je peux vous aider, il n'y a pas de problèmes!

-J'ai besoin que vous preniez soin d'un enfant la semaine prochaine pour quelques jours, c'est une mesure temporaire bien sûr.

-Parfait, expliquez-moi tout!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Le matin suivant Severus éprouva le besoin d'aller voir Harry pour lui demander la provenance de l'étrange félin qui l'accompagnait pendant la nuit.

-Bonjour.

L'enfant était assis sur son lit, un plateau-repas sur ses genoux. Il s'appliquait à donner des petits bouts de viande à l'animal. Severus s'assit dans le fauteuil qui était près du lit.

-Bonjour!

-C'est quoi cet animal?

-C'est Charlie qui me l'a donné. Il dit que c'est un chat magique qui a grandi dans la Forêt…

-Interdite?

-Oui cette forêt!

-Hum…

-Elle est très gentille!

-Elle?

-Mia!

-Le chat?

-Oui!

-Comment sais-tu que c'est une femelle?

-Je le sais…

-C'est Charlie qui te l'a dit?

-Non, je ne pense pas.

-Bon, ce n'est pas grave. Que vas-tu faire aujourd'hui?

-Manger, dormir, je vais sûrement jouer avec Mia et Pompom vient jouer à la balle avec moi parfois.

-La balle?

-Elle me lance une balle que je dois rattraper, c'est amusant! Mais pas toujours parce que c'est aussi fatigant.

En parlant avec Harry, Severus ne s'était pas rendu compte que l'infirmière était entrée.

-Oui Severus, ce jeu aide Harry à développer ses réflexes et à apprendre à avoir confiance en son ouïe, car il y a une petite clochette à l'intérieur. Éventuellement, à force de pratiquer, j'ai espoir d'enlever cette clochette. Harry est déjà très bon à ce jeu! N'est-ce pas Harry?

-Je l'attrape quelques fois…

-Tout le temps tu veux dire!

Severus se tourna vers l'enfant. Les mots qu'il prononça le prirent par surprise :

-Je connais un endroit dans le parc qui est assez secret, veux-tu venir y pratiquer ton jeu avec moi?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Et voilà! La suite sera pour une prochaine fois!

Avez-vous aimé?

Au plaisir!

Amelle.


	9. Chapter 9

Titre : L'espoir aveuglé

**Titre **: L'espoir aveuglé

**Auteur** : Amelle

**Genre** : Romance, aventure et surtout yaoi

**Résumé** : À la suite d'un événement tragique et d'une série d'événements, Harry devient aveugle à l'âge de huit ans. Severus, se sentant coupable décide de prendre l'enfant à sa charge et de l'élever au milieu des étudiants et des professeurs de Poudlard. DMHP (mais plus tard par contre).

**Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire est à moi, le reste appartient à Joanne Rowling. S'il y a une ressemblance avec une autre fanfiction sur le site, ce n'était pas voulu et dites-le-moi afin que je change le chapitre ! Merci !

Rebonjour tout le monde, je suis ravie de vous donner ce chapitre aussi vite après l'autre! Normalement, ce chapitre marque la fin de la première partie de l'histoire. Par la suite, je compte faire un saut de quelques années dans le futur.

J'espère que vous allez aimer! Bonne lecture!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Chapitre 9

Severus se tourna vers l'enfant. Les mots qu'il prononça le prirent par surprise :

-Je connais un endroit dans le parc qui est assez secret, veux-tu venir y pratiquer ton jeu avec moi?

-J'aimerais beaucoup!

Severus resta troublé quelques secondes face au sourire que lui offrait l'enfant. C'était déstabilisant. C'est lui qui le faisait sourire comme ça? Au plus loin de sa carrière de professeur, Rogue ne se souvenait pas d'avoir fait sourire un enfant de bonheur comme ça.

-Je passerai te chercher dans la fin de l'après-midi, lorsque les cours seront terminés.

-D'accord!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Plus tard dans l'avant-midi, Dumbledore rendit visite au jeune Potter. Il avait une annonce importante à lui faire part.

-Bonjour Harry!

Le vieil homme s'installa dans le fauteuil.

-Comment vas-tu ce matin?

-Bien.

-C'est quoi ce chat?

-Mia, c'est Charlie qui me l'a apportée, elle vivait dans la Forêt Interdite.

-La Forêt Interdite? Hum…

Dumbledore décida d'ignorer le fait que Charlie Weasley ait désobéi aux règles de l'école, car Harry semblait beaucoup aimer cet animal. Par contre, le directeur voulait savoir pourquoi le jeune Weasley était au courant de la présence de cet enfant dans l'école.

-Comment Charlie a su que tu te trouvais ici Harry?

-C'est lui qui m'a trouvé quand je me suis perdu dans les couloirs.

-D'accord, je comprends. Tu aimes Charlie?

-Beaucoup!

-J'ai pensé à quelque chose Harry… Vois-tu, je ne pense pas qu'il serait bon pour toi de vivre dans une infirmerie et c'est hors de question que tu retournes chez ton oncle et ta tante… Molly Weasley, la mère de Charlie, serait ravie de prendre soin de toi. Quand tu seras guéri, d'ici une semaine environ, je pense que tu pourrais aller vivre chez eux. Charlie à un petit frère de ton âge, je pense que tu serais bien avec Molly et Arthur Weasley. Qu'en penses-tu?

Harry pensait que c'était une bonne idée. Charlie était si gentil, ses parents ne pourraient que l'être eux aussi, non? Mais il était aussi triste et il ne savait pas pourquoi. Pourtant l'enfant ce forçat pour sourire et répondit par l'affirmative au directeur de Poudlard.

-Bien! Alors dans une semaine, nous irons te reconduire chez les Weasley! À plus tard Harry!

-Au revoir…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

C'est à la fin de l'après-midi que le professeur de potions alla chercher Harry afin qu'il s'exerce avec la balle.

-Salut!

-Bonjour Potter.

-T'as vu, Pompom m'a donné des vrais vêtements!

En effet, l'infirmière avait remplacé le pyjama blanc traditionnel de l'infirmerie par une paire de pantalons noirs ainsi qu'un chandail blanc qui semblait trop grand pour l'enfant, car il en avait roulé les manches.

-Bonjour Severus! Tu viens chercher Harry? Il m'en a parlé toute la journée.

-Oui.

-Alors, ne revenez pas trop tard, car il a encore besoin de se reposer. Voici la balle que j'utilise. Bonne sortie!

-Oui, au revoir. Tu viens?

L'enfant sauta en bas du lit, hésitant. Il se souvenait de la dernière fois qu'il était sorti de l'infirmerie. Finalement, il se dirigea vers la provenance de la voix du professeur de potions, Mia sur les talons.

Severus prit la main de l'enfant et entreprit de se rendre vers le coin du parc qu'il savait à l'abri des regards. Ils passèrent par les couloirs les moins achalandés à cette heure de la journée et de toute façon, Severus savait qu'ils ne rencontreraient personne puisque c'était l'heure du repas pour les élèves.

Finalement, ils arrivèrent. La température était plutôt clémente tant que le soleil était encore présent ils n'avaient donc pas besoin de capes pour leur tenir chaud.

L'endroit où Rogue avait amené l'enfant était une petite clairière près de la limite de la Forêt Interdite. La place était entourée d'arbres où les oiseaux chantaient. L'endroit n'était pas très grand, mais l'espace dégagé était assez grand pour permettre l'exercice qu'ils voulaient effectuer. Le soleil était encore très présent en cette fin d'après-midi et il envahissait la place de lumière. Une douce brise faisait bruisser les feuilles dans les arbres.

Harry ne pouvait pas voir la beauté de l'endroit, mais il sentait la chaleur du soleil et la douceur de vent sur sa peau. Il trouva l'endroit tout de suite agréable et il fut reconnaissant envers Severus de l'avoir sorti de l'infirmerie.

Il sourit, subitement heureux.

Mia s'installa dans un coin au soleil et entreprit de mâcher un peu d'herbe tout en observant Harry et Severus.

-Bon, reste là Harry. Je vais tourner autour de toi et t'envoyer la balle. Essaie de l'entendre et de l'attraper.

-Ok.

La première balle que Severus envoya, Harry l'entendit seulement lorsqu'il en sentit l'impact dans le front.

-Aie!

-Concentre-toi!

-Il y a trop de bruits!

Effectivement, quand Harry pratiquait ce jeu dans l'infirmerie, il n'y avait aucun bruit pour couvrir celui de la clochette située dans la balle. Ici, c'était différent…

Harry entreprit de se concentrer afin de faire abstraction de tous les bruits qu'il entendait sauf celui de la balle.

Severus la lui lança une autre fois.

Harry l'entendit, mais ne réussit pas à attraper la balle.

-On recommence, tu y étais presque.

-Hum…

Cette fois, Harry la rattrapa et il n'en manqua pas une par la suite.

Rogue tournait autour de l'enfant et lui lançait la balle depuis plusieurs minutes. Severus ne pouvait qu'être admiratif des progrès rapides de l'enfant. Bientôt Harry pourrait faire totalement confiance à son ouïe pour se déplacer. Et puis, on ne savait ce que la magie de l'enfant pouvait inventer pour aider le petit sorcier. Car comme chez les moldus aveugles, les autres sens de l'individu prennent plus de place pour remplacer le sens perdu.

Chez les sorciers, il arrivait que la magie développe un sixième sens chez l'individu. Il était déjà arrivé que chez un sorcier sourd de naissance perçoivent les vibrations des sons dans l'air grâce à la magie et devine ainsi les sons sans les entendre. On ne savait donc pas vers quoi les sens de Harry pourraient éventuellement évoluer.

Ce n'est qu'une bonne vingtaine de minutes après avoir commencé le jeu que Harry annonça une nouvelle au professeur de potion :

-Albus Dumbledore est venu me parler aujourd'hui…

-Ah oui…

-Il m'a dit que dans une semaine environ, je vais aller vivre chez les parents de Charlie.

-Il t'a dit cela?

-Oui…

-…

-Euh…

-Quoi?

-J'ai réfléchi…

-Étonnant!

-Eh! C'est pas drôle!

-Oui, oui, continu…

Harry ne renvoya pas la balle au professeur de potions question d'avoir toute l'attention de l'homme. Il hésita un peu, mais continua tout de même.

-J'ai pensé… J'aimerais beaucoup rester avec vous…

-Non, c'est impossible.

-Pourquoi?

Rogue ne répondit pas et Harry sentit le caractère impossible de son souhait et se résolu à la décision du professeur de potions. L'enfant se disait que ce n'était pas trop grave, qu'il allait avoir une vraie famille de toute façon, mais il ne réussit pas à ne pas être triste et Harry sentit les larmes qu'il essayait de contenir couler sur ses joues.

-Je veux rentrer maintenant.

Severus ne dit rien, mais reconduisit Harry rapidement à l'infirmerie. Voyant la détresse de l'enfant, il le prit dans ses bras pour aller plus vite.

Finalement, Harry s'endormit lors du voyage et rendu dans la pièce blanche, Severus déposa son fardeau dans le lit du fond.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Durant la semaine qui suivit, Severus ne vint pas voir le jeune Harry et l'enfant ne réclama pas non plus la présence de l'adulte.

Harry sentait que Severus ne voulait plus le voir et il ne voulait pas aller contre la volonté du professeur de potions. Il pensait qu'il l'avait mis en colère et il se sentait de trop. Il ne voulait pas imposer sa présence à Severus.

De toute façon, c'était mieux ainsi.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Bon, tu es près Harry? C'est ce matin que tu vas aller chez les Weasley!

-Hum, hum…

L'enfant se leva, un sac à dos sur les épaules. Pendant la semaine précédente, l'infirmière était aller acheter quelques vêtements de la taille de Harry ainsi qu'une peluche en forme de chat qui ressemblait étrangement au félin qui suivait l'enfant comme son ombre.

Harry hésita un peu avant de suivre le directeur, il semblait attendre quelque chose.

Finalement, il se décida à bouger et se dirigea vers le directeur. Dumbledore avait prévu de se rendre au Terrier, la maison de la famille Weasley, par le réseau de cheminées.

Harry précédait le directeur dans les couloirs, car celui-ci lui avait posé une main sur l'épaule afin de pouvoir mieux le guider dans ses déplacements.

Soudain, il sentit quelqu'un le prendre dans ses bras.

-Bonjour Harry! Mia. J'ai appris que tu vas venir vivre chez moi?

-Hum, oui.

-Cool! J'ai un nouveau petit frère! Je passe te dire au revoir! Parce qu'on ne se reverra pas avant les vacances de Noël!

-Bye bye Charlie! Tu vas me manquer!

Harry lui fit un gros câlin puis l'adolescent aux cheveux roux déposa l'enfant par terre.

-Prend soin de toi Harry! Mia, veille sur lui. Tu diras bonjour à ma famille de ma part d'accord?

-Ok. Au revoir!

-Bon, on y va Harry! M. Weasley, allez-y, vous aller être en retard en cours.

-Oui, à la prochaine!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Bon Harry, tu jettes une pleine poignée de cette poudre dans le feu, lorsque tu entendras un crépitement plus fort que les autres, ça voudra dire que tu pourras passer. Lorsque tu es dans le feu, tu n'as qu'à prononcer ta destination. Cette fois-ci, il faudra dire « Le Terrier ». Tu es près?

-Oui.

-Ok, vas-y en premier, je vais te rejoindre par la suite.

-Monsieur?

-Oui?

-J'ai juste une question avant de partir.

-Bien sûr, tu peux me la poser.

-Il y a une semaine, lorsque je suis allé dehors avec Severus…

-Continue.

-Je lui ai demandé si je pouvais rester avec lui… Il n'a pas voulu. Je voulais savoir si vous saviez pourquoi? Est-ce que j'ai été méchant avec lui? Il ne m'aime pas?

Le directeur soupira.

-Non Harry, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Je peux t'expliquer si tu veux, mais ce que je vais te dire va être douloureux. Est-ce que tu es près a l'entendre Harry?

-Je crois que oui.

-Bon, viens t'asseoir ici, on va être plus à l'aise.

Le directeur soupira une autre fois. Il avait perdu son sourire et semblait faire son âge pour une fois.

-Tu dois savoir qu'il y a quelques jours, j'ai moi-même demandé à Severus de prendre soin de toi. Il n'a pas voulu.

-Pourquoi?

-Severus n'est pas quelqu'un de gentil…

-Je le sais, mais il n'est pas méchant!

-Ce n'est pas ce qu'il croit.

-Il ne pense pas être apte à prendre soin d'un enfant, surtout de toi…

-…

-Severus a eu une enfance difficile, je n'entrerai pas dans les détails. Mais sache que lorsqu'il était à l'école, il n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis. En fait, il y avait même un groupe de griffondor qui le persécutait et celui qui menait ce groupe s'appelait James Potter.

-Mon père?

-Oui et même si tu ressembles beaucoup à ta mère tu as hérité d'une grande partie du physique de ton père. Ton père est a été une personne qui a fait beaucoup de tords à Severus et je pense que quand il te voit, il y voit aussi ton père.

-Je ne suis pas mon père!

-Il le sait, mais c'est tout de même difficile pour lui. Et puis, ce n'est pas tout…

-Quoi?

-Il se sent responsable de ton état… Même s'il n'en porte pas seul la responsabilité…

-Comment cela?

-Cet été, j'ai reçu des rumeurs concernant ta vie comme quoi tu n'avais pas une vie normale chez tes tuteurs… J'ai donc envoyé une lettre à Severus pour qu'il ait te voir dans ta famille… Disons qu'on a tous les deux tardé à y aller et quand nous sommes arrivés, il était trop tard… Severus ressent beaucoup de culpabilité et même s'il est très attaché à toi, même s'il ne le sait pas, inconsciemment, il ne veut pas te faire plus de tord. C'est pour cela qu'il ne veut pas s'occuper de toi…

Harry hésita longtemps avant de répondre. Le directeur semblait lui aussi se sentir coupable de la cécité de l'enfant.

-Je…

-Non Harry, tu n'es pas obligé de dire quelque chose. Ce n'est pas de ta faute, n'oublie pas. De toute façon, je t'ai trouvé une famille fantastique! Nous devons y aller maintenant.

-Oui…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Bonjour! Tu dois être Harry?

-Oui.

Molly accueillit Harry dans une longue étreinte réconfortante. Harry décida immédiatement qu'il aimait beaucoup cette femme.

Dumbledore arriva dans la grande cheminée quelques minutes après Harry.

-Bonjour Albus!

-Bonjour Molly.

-Le voyage s'est bien déroulé?

-Un peu poussiéreux, mais il fallait s'y attendre.

-Oui. Harry, je te présente mes fils, Fred et George, ils sont jumeaux et ils vont entrer à Poudlard l'année prochaine. N'écoute rien de ce qu'ils disent.

-B'jour!

-Salut!

-Voici Ron, il a le même âge que toi-même s'il est plus grand.

-Salut.

-Puis, Ginny, elle a un an de moins que toi, c'est la plus jeune et la seule fille. Tu vas rester un petit bout de temps avec nous. Les enfants, je vous présente Harry, amener-le dans le jardin et faites un peu connaissance!

-D'accord maman!

-Harry, suis-nous!

Personne n'avait remarqué la cécité d'Harry. Mia prit donc l'initiative de pousser son jeune maître vers la sortie qui menait au jardin. Harry décida de suivre les bruits que faisaient les enfants Weasley une main sur le mur de droite pour se guider.

Finalement, Harry arriva sur la pelouse extérieure.

Il entendait des voix d'enfants qui bavardaient gaiement

-Eh Harry! Viens t'asseoir avec nous!

Mia lui donna un petit coup de tête dans les jambes et Harry se dirigea vers l'origine des voix. Le petit garçon s'assit dans l'herbe avec les quatre autres enfants.

-Pourquoi tu viens vivre avec nous, maman ne nous a rien dit.

-J'ai eu un accident, ma famille ne peut plus s'occuper de moi maintenant.

-Ok, c'est pas grave que tu vives avec nous, de toute façon, un de plus ou de moins… Maman t'as installé un lit dans la chambre de Ron parce que c'est le seul des garçons à avoir une chambre pour lui tout seul et puis vous avez le même âge.

-Tu as huit ans?

-Oui.

-T'as l'air plus jeune.

-Dites les jumeaux, arrêtez de l'embêter! C'est pas grave s'il est plus petit que la moyenne!

-Ginny la voix de la sagesse…

-Eh!

-Harry, t'as déjà joué au Quidditch?

-Ben non Ron! Maman a dit qu'il avait grandi dans une famille de moldus! Ils ne connaissent pas le Quidditch là bas!

-Ben à Poudlard peut-être qu'il en a vu…

-Je suis resté dans l'infirmerie tout le temps sauf une fois que je suis sorti avec Severus pour jouer à la balle. C'est quoi le Quidditch?

-C'est un magnifique sport qui se joue sur des balais…

Ron entreprit d'expliquer les règles de son sport préféré au jeune Potter jusqu'au son du cri de sa mère qui les appela pour le repas.

-Tu viens, c'est l'heure du Dîner!

-Ok.

-Quelqu'un peut m'aider à m'y rendre?

-Pourquoi t'y vois rien? Lança un des jumeaux à la blague.

Harry enleva les cheveux qu'il avait devant les yeux d'un mouvement de tête et ils purent voir les yeux de l'enfant qui fixaient le vide.

-Oui… Désolé…

-Oups! Désolé Harry, on ne s'en était pas rendu compte!

-Je vais t'aider moi Harry!

Ron lui tendit son bras et guida le petit garçon jusqu'à la cuisine.

Ce fut le début d'une grande amitié.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Plus tard, Harry et Ron étaient couchés tous deux dans leurs lits. Harry avait vidé son sac à dos et installé la peluche que lui avait donnée l'infirmière à gauche de son oreiller. Mia dormait au pied de son lit et ronflait légèrement.

-C'était comment Poudlard?

-Tu sais, j'en ai pas vu grands choses.

-Quand même, tu as parlé avec Severus Rogue, c'est le professeur que Charlie n'aime pas beaucoup. Il parait qu'il est très sévère.

-Je sais pas, moi je l'ai trouvé gentil.

-Tes parents étaient des sorciers?

-Oui, ils sont morts quand j'avais un an, je ne les aie pas connus. Après je suis allé vivre chez mon oncle et ma tante.

-Jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore vienne te chercher?

-Oui.

-Dit, je ne connais même pas ton nom de famille?

-Harry, Harry Potter.

-Potter? Le Harry Potter?

-Oui, c'est moi.

-Personne ne savait ce que tu étais devenu… Je veux dire, après cette nuit là… On pensait que Dumbledore t'avait caché… Tu l'as?

-Quoi?

-La cicatrice?

-Bien sûr.

Harry souleva la masse de cheveux qui couvrait son front pour montrer sa cicatrice à l'enfant curieux.

-Cool!

Cela fit sourire Harry. Il décida qu'il aimait bien Ron.

Lorsque Harry s'endormit, Ron jeta un coup d'œil à l'enfant près de lui. Celui-ci avait l'air beaucoup plus jeune que lui-même s'ils avaient le même âge. Il avait l'air fragile aussi. Il était surtout très beau. Ron décida que Harry serait son ami et qu'il va tout faire pour veiller sur lui et pour le protéger. Son frère de cœur.

Le lien tissé entre Harry et lui cette journée-là ne fit que confirmer leur amitié future.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

C'est quelques semaines plus tard que Severus comprit pourquoi il se sentait triste.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Harry?

-Hum?

Le petit garçon était assis sur son lit. Il avait l'air triste et caressait son chat qui était installé sur ses genoux. Plus tôt dans la journée, Ron avait été la voir pour lui faire part de son inquiétude envers Harry. L'enfant cauchemardait souvent et réclamait le nom de Severus dans son sommeil.

Elle devait aussi s'avouer que depuis que l'enfant était arrivé dans sa maison, elle ne l'avait jamais vu sourire de tout son cœur. Bien sûr, il avait esquissé de petits sourires lorsqu'il était avec les autres enfants, mais il y avait toujours ce voile de tristesse qui recouvrait tout son être.

-Severus te manque?

Harry releva immédiatement la tête, surprit.

-Comment vous le savez?

-J'ai parlé avec Ron, tu le réclames dans ton sommeil.

Harry hésita un peu, mais finit par rebaisser la tête.

-Non, il ne me manque pas, de toute façon, il ne veut plus me voir.

Molly détecta le mensonge et se promit d'aller voir ce professeur de potions ridiculement obstiné afin de lui dire ses quatre vérités. Elle avait parlé à Albus et connaissait le refus que l'homme avait donné à l'enfant.

Elle serra Harry très fort sur sa poitrine et profita du jour de congé de son mari pour aller à Poudlard.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Severus!

-Molly?

-Tu dois aller voir Harry!

-…

-Tu lui manques! Tu ne peux pas l'abandonner ainsi!

Severus soupira et s'effondra dans le fauteuil le plus proche de lui. Il prit sa tête dans ses mains.

-Je sais. Et il ajouta d'une voix plus faible. Il me manque aussi…

-Bien, c'est réglé! Tu viens avec moi!

-Tout de suite?!

-Tu ne vas tout de même pas attendre à demain?!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Et voilà le dernier chapitre de la première partie est enfin terminée, j'espère que vous avez aimé surtout qu'il est deux fois plus long que la moyenne!

Donnez-moi votre avis!

Au plaisir!

Amelle.


	10. Chapter 10

Titre : L'espoir aveuglé

**Titre **: L'espoir aveuglé

**Auteur** : Amelle

**Genre** : Romance, aventure et surtout yaoi

**Résumé** : À la suite d'un événement tragique et d'une série d'événements, Harry devient aveugle à l'âge de huit ans. Severus, se sentant coupable décide de prendre l'enfant à sa charge et de l'élever au milieu des étudiants et des professeurs de Poudlard. DMHP (mais plus tard par contre).

**Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire est à moi, le reste appartient à Joanne Rowling. S'il y a une ressemblance avec une autre fanfiction sur le site, ce n'était pas voulu et dites-le-moi afin que je change le chapitre ! Merci !

Bonjour tout le monde, voici la suite et le début de la deuxième partie, j'espère que ce saut dans le futur vous plaira!

Bonne lecture!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Chapitre 10

-Harry! Tu te dépêches? On va arriver en retard au Chemin de Traverse!

-Oui! Oui!

Deux semaines plus tôt, le petit Harry Potter avait reçu sa lettre de Poudlard des mains mêmes du directeur de l'école. Il en avait été très ravi et Severus lui avait alors promis d'aller avec lui acheter ses fournitures. Harry s'était alors organisé pour y aller la même date que son ami Ron et sa sœur Ginny, ses deux meilleurs amis au grand damne du sévère professeur de potions. Mais bon, tout cela semblait faire très plaisir à l'enfant…

Malheureusement, Harry avait tendance à s'éparpiller dans sa chambre qui était extrêmement en désordre. On pouvait s'étonner de ce fait puisque Harry était aveugle. Ce défaut l'obligeait donc à saisir tous les objets répandus au travers de son plancher s'il voulait retrouver celui qu'il cherchait.

Parfois Mia le prenait en pitié et lui fournissait l'objet égaré. Comme s'était le cas aujourd'hui. Le gros félin saisit le t-shirt blanc recherché dans sa gueule et le donna à son jeune maître et retourna se coucher dans le coin de la chambre qui lui était attribué.

-Merci Mia!

Harry saisit sa canne blanche d'aveugle qu'il amenait avec lui lorsqu'il se rendait dans des endroits qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il avait d'abord appris à se déplacer sans, mais dans un nouvel environnement, ou un endroit où il n'avait pas appris la géographie par cœur, il devenait très utile d'avoir un long bâton pour repérer les obstacles qu'il devait éviter. Harry mit également une casquette noire sur sa tête dans le but que personne ne détecte sa cicatrice. Il prit son kangourou en polar en cas de froid et rejoignit Severus qui s'impatientait devant la cheminée.

-Tu sais, faire le ménage de ta « zone sinistrée » t'aiderait à retrouver tes affaires et comme ça, on ne serait pas tout le temps en retard.

-Mais non, tu te souviens de la dernière fois où j'y ai fait le ménage, j'avais encore plus de mal à y retrouver mes affaires, comme ça, au moins, tout m'est accessible!

-Ouais, tout traîne par terre…

-On n'était pas en retard?

Severus grogna puis jeta la poudre de cheminette dans la cheminée pour se rendre au Chemin de Traverse. Harry le suivit de près, Mia sur les talons.

Parfois, Severus se demandait pourquoi il avait accepté de prendre soin de cet enfant et il ne pouvait que constater à quel point il avait déteint sur Harry. Le professeur de potion regrettait le temps où l'enfant avait moins le sens de la répartie et était plus timide. Il était beaucoup plus calme! Aujourd'hui, Harry, bien qu'encore trop petit pour son âge et toujours aussi mignon, avait pris de l'assurance. Il aimait les répliques cinglantes comme son père adoptif. Il aimait aussi jouer des tours, Harry s'était trouvé un don pour approcher silencieusement des gens, le petit garçon avait provoqué des frayeurs chez plus d'un professeur de Poudlard. Pourtant, Severus devait reconnaître qu'il s'était attaché à l'enfant même s'il ne voulait pas le reconnaître.

-Harry!

-Ron!

-T'as passé de bonnes vacances?

-Oui, j'ai même trouvé une salle assez bizarre…

-Salut mini!

Harry fut interrompu par Charlie qui le prit dans ses bras.

-Charlie!

Harry se retourna et sauta dans les bras du jeune homme qui avait bien grandi depuis leur première rencontre au contraire du petit brun.

-Je vois que Mia va bien elle aussi.

-Tu es blessé?

Harry avait senti le bandage sur le bras du grand roux.

-Oh! C'est un dragon butté qui m'a fait ça, ce n'est pas trop grave!

-Tu aimes ton nouveau travail?

-Beaucoup! Je joue dans la forêt avec des grosses bestioles.

-Effectivement, c'est un travail qui vous convient parfaitement, M. Weasley.

-Bonjour professeur Rogue! Harry ne vous fait pas trop de misères?

Severus se contenta de s'éloigner en grognant.

-Le plan à marché Harry?

-Oui! Ç'a été fantastique! Il n'a pas pu s'empêcher de chanter cette chanson stupide pendant toute la journée! Heureusement que c'était pendant les vacances parce que sinon, je crois qu'il m'aurait boudé beaucoup plus longtemps! Mais, tu aurais dû voir ça!

-Harry?

-Oui?

Harry fit son sourire angélique à son professeur de potions préféré. Severus eut un sérieux doute concernant la conversation que le petit brun entretenant avec l'amoureux des bestioles, mais il préféra les ignorer.

-Je dois aller dans l'allée des embrumes. Tu restes avec les Weasley.

-Ok.

-On va au magasin de quiddich?

-Je préférerais aller à la librairie.

-Oh non, Harry! S'il te plait!

-… Bon, d'accord, mais pas trop longtemps dans ce cas, mais après on va à la librairie!

-Marché conclu!

Ron laissa Harry mettre une main sur son épaule et ils se mirent tous les deux en chemin vers la boutique favorite du rouquin.

Ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur.

Ron se dirigea vers les balais récemment arrivés et Harry se mit en quête d'un endroit tranquille où attendre son meilleur ami. Charlie suivit le petit brun des yeux quelques secondes, mais arrêta de le surveiller en pensant que Mia était là pour le protéger, son regard se dirigea donc vers les nouveaux balais également.

-Non, mais tu pourrais faire attention, imbécile!

Harry, trop sonné par la collision, ne trouva rien à répliquer. Étendu de tout son long par terre, il se rendit compte qu'il avait foncé dans un autre enfant qui semblait être du même âge que lui et qui était très antipathique.

-Outch!

-Tu ne t'excuses pas?!

-Pourquoi j'aurais à le faire, il me semble que tu devrais t'excuser toi aussi?!

-Un Malfoy n'a pas à demander pardon!

Harry se leva difficilement tout en cherchant sa canne blanche qui avait volé au loin lors de la collision. Il la trouva finalement et s'en aida à se relever. Harry remit également sa casquette sur sa tête.

-Eh bien, qu'il me fiche la paix le Malfoy et qu'il se tasse parce que s'il attend dans le chemin d'avoir des excuses, il va attendre longtemps!

-Si tu penses que je vais te laisser passer!

-Mia!

Le félin se mit à grogner.

-Tout ce passe bien Drago?

-Père, il y a cet imbécile qui m'a percuté et qui ne veut pas s'excuser!

-Hum… Eh bien… Cet enfant semble être un enfant de moldus, Drago, il n'est sûrement pas au courant du respect dû aux familles de sangs purs…

-Vous vous faites des illusions, Monsieur! Je suis moi-même un « sang pur » comme vous dites et personne ne nous doit un respect à part, et surtout pas les enfants de moldus plus que les autres! Il se trouve que votre fils ne regardait pas où il allait et m'a fait tomber par terre je pense que si quelqu'un a à s'excuser, c'est tous les deux ou ni l'un ni l'autre.

-Tout va bien Harry?

-Severus!

-Lucius? Que se passe-t-il?

-C'est ton fils Severus?

-Je pense qu'on peut dire ça oui.

-Eh bien, tu devrais lui enseigner le respect, car il semble lui en manquer un peu… Il ne veut pas fournir les excuses qu'il doit à mon fils!

-Harry?

-Je ne l'ai pas senti arriver et on s'est percuté. Je pense que je ne dois pas être le seul à m'excuser.

-Si c'est la vérité, il a raison Lucius.

-Eh bien, ton fils devrait regarder où il va dans ce cas, car le mien n'a pas à s'écarter de son chemin pour éviter les autres.

-Il se trouve Lucius que c'est assez compliqué pour Harry de regarder où il va… Dans tous les cas, les enfants, excusez-vous. Harry, on doit aller chez Ollivander avant la fermeture.

-Désolé.

-Ouais, désolé.

Dès cet instant, Harry Potter décida qu'il n'aimait pas du tout Drago Malfoy ainsi que toute sa famille.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Au revoir Ron! Charlie, on continu à s'écrire?

-Bien sûr!

-À la prochaine, on se revoit à Poudlard.

Après la rencontre avec les Malfoy, Harry et Severus dirent au revoir aux Weasley avant d'aller chez Ollivander afin de se procurer une baguette pour le petit brun.

Harry obtint une baguette qui se révéla la sœur jumelle de celle de Voldemort. Severus le rassura en lui disant que la baguette ne fait pas le sorcier et que le fait que cette baguette l'ait choisie lui prouvait qu'il était un sorcier très puissant, car la plume de phénix était un élément magique qui entrait très rarement dans les ingrédients de la confection d'une baguette magique, car trop puissante et donc la baguette fabriquée avec une plume de cet oiseau ne trouve que très rarement un sorcier à sa mesure.

Harry rentra donc à Poudlard un peu moins inquiet, mais tout de même préoccupé par cette nouvelle. Il alla donc courir avec Mia dans le parc comme à son habitude lorsqu'il voulait se vider la tête. Le grand espace vide du parc de l'école évitait le risque de collision et Harry pouvait y vider toutes ses frustrations. En courant, sans peurs, il se sentait libre. C'était aussi un de ses moments préférés. Ça et s'entraîner avec Severus.

Harry avait de plus en plus hâte à la prochaine entrée des élèves, mais le petit brun avait aussi un peu peur, car il faisait face à l'inconnu. Bien sûr, il connaissait le fonctionnement de l'école, car ça faisait plusieurs années qu'il y résidait, mais il n'avait jamais suivi de cours ni fait de la « vraie » magie avec une baguette. Harry avait également peur de ne pas être doué et de décevoir Severus.

Harry soupira et se coucha de tout son long sur l'herbe, au clair de lune, Mia couchée sur son ventre. C'est ainsi que Severus trouva son fils adoptif, endormi, en plein milieu du parc de Poudlard. Il prit le garçon, trop petit, et le porta dans son lit, le borda, replaça ses cheveux et sortit finalement de la chambre.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce nouveau chapitre et que vous n'êtes pas trop déstabilisé par ce gros bon dans le temps, mais je ne pouvais pas faire autrement parce que sinon, l'histoire aurait stagné.

Drago entre en scène! Eh oui, je ne sais pas s'il y en a qui s'en souvienne, mais le principal couple de cette histoire (même si l'histoire ne parle pas que de ça) met en vedette Harry et Drago! Si vous trouvez que Drago est méchant, laissez-lui une chance! Il n'a que onze ans, après tout, et il va sûrement changer! Hihi!

Ce chapitre sert surtout à introduire les nouveaux personnages ainsi que le Harry âgé de onze ans.

Au plaisir!

Amelle.


	11. Chapter 11

itre : L'espoir aveuglé

**Titre **: L'espoir aveuglé

**Auteur** : Amelle

**Genre** : Romance, aventure et surtout yaoi

**Résumé** : À la suite d'un événement tragique et d'une série d'événements, Harry devient aveugle à l'âge de huit ans. Severus, se sentant coupable décide de prendre l'enfant à sa charge et de l'élever au milieu des étudiants et des professeurs de Poudlard. DMHP (mais plus tard par contre).

**Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire est à moi, le reste appartient à Joanne Rowling. S'il y a une ressemblance avec une autre fanfiction sur le site, ce n'était pas voulu et dites-le-moi afin que je change le chapitre ! Merci !

Bonjour tout le monde! Voici la suite de cette deuxième partie et l'entrée de Harry à Poudlard!

Bonne lecture!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Chapitre 11

-Je ne suis pas sûr que tu ailles prendre le train soit une bonne idée…

-Moi, je pense que oui, comme ça, je pourrai rencontrer les nouveaux étudiants et j'ai envie de prendre le train, ça ne m'est jamais arrivé! Et qu'est-ce que les autres vont penser? En plus d'être Harry Potter, je reçois un traitement de faveur et étant déjà à Poudlard? Tu sais que je ne fréquente pas vraiment les autres élèves depuis que je suis ici… C'est l'occasion de faire mon entrée en tant qu'étudiant normal! S'il te plait!

De toute façon, que pouvait dire le professeur de potions devant de si bons arguments… Il soupira et fit signe de son accord.

-Concernant l'endroit où je vais dormir…

-J'imagine que tu veux aller dans les dortoirs avec les autres enfants stupides…

Harry sourit.

-Tu reviendras dormir ici pendant les vacances et pas de discussions!

-Merci!

-Hum…

Severus ignora (ou plutôt bouda, même s'il ne voulait pas l'admettre) une bonne partie de l'après-midi son fils adoptif, mais céda finalement lorsque le petit garçon aux cheveux bruns lui lança la petite balle munie d'une clochette dessus pour la quatrième fois.

-Je suppose que tu veux aller t'entraîner…

-Viens, on va dehors, il ne reste que quelques heures de vacances!

-Je n'ai pas le choix…

-Non.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Severus avait ajouté un sortilège de bruits à l'ensemble de la petite plaine située dans le fond du parc de Poudlard. Au début ce cet entraînement, Harry avait du mal à attraper la balle tintante que son père adoptif lui envoyait. Aujourd'hui, le professeur de potion devait ajouter des bruits supplémentaires afin de distraire l'enfant du son de la clochette, mais malheureusement, ça ne suffisait plus, car l'ouïe de Harry s'était tellement développé qu'il arrivait à séparer tous les bruits et attrapait la balle peut importe où Severus la lui lançait même s'il devait courir un long moment pour l'attraper.

-C'est ennuyant…

-Ça commence à l'être, en effet.

-Et si on enlevait la clochette?

Severus réfléchit quelques secondes aux implications que ce qu'il allait dire. Harry était toujours un enfant. Mais il le regarda. Cette assurance dans son port… Peut-être… Mais il était si petit… Ça pourrait peut-être marcher, cette apparence fragile pourrait être déstabilisante pour un adversaire. Après tout, qui penserait qu'un enfant si mignon…

-J'ai une meilleure idée…

-Quoi?

-Tu aimerais apprendre à te battre?

-Mais, j'y vois rien!

-Ce n'est pas une raison. Je pense qu'on pourrait apprendre à développer tes autres sens pour que tu sois capable de te battre. Tu as de bons réflexes.

Un compliment de Severus était très rare Harry était surpris, mais il ne le montra pas. Il n'était pas sûr que l'idée de son père adoptif soit très bonne.

-Je ne pense pas…

Harry n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, car il entendit un mouvement vers sa droite. Instinctivement, il leva son bras pour bloquer le coup que Severus avait failli lui donner.

Severus sourit devant un Harry surpris.

-Je pense que tu es capable, mais qu'en plus, tu vas devenir très bon! On commence par les étirements…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Le gros train rouge arriva bruyamment à la gare. Un petit garçon l'attendait impatiemment depuis plusieurs minutes. Il était arrivé en avance. Même très en avance, mais il avait tellement hâte de rencontrer d'autres enfants de son âge qu'il n'avait pu attendre. Et puis, l'entraînement que Severus lui avait infligé plus tôt avait été assez rude et s'était terminé rapidement. Harry savait que les autres séances seraient sûrement plus compliquées. Le petit garçon s'était bien rendu compte que son tuteur l'avait ménagé. Il ne voulait pas que Harry soit épuisé avant même de commencer ses cours!

Harry avait laissé sa grosse malle à Poudlard. Ça serait ridicule de transporter toutes ses affaires si elles se retrouvaient déjà à l'école.

Le train s'immobilisa et Harry entendit les portes s'ouvrir. Il se dirigea vers la provenance du bruit et se glissa à l'intérieur du véhicule. Le petit garçon trouva un compartiment vide, s'assit et fit confiance à son meilleur ami pour le retrouver.

Mia bondit sur les genoux de son maître et se mit à ronronner bruyamment, cherchant l'attention. Le félin se sentait un peu délaissé avec toute l'agitation que provoquait l'entrée prochaine à Poudlard de Harry.

-Ouf! Mia, t'es lourde!

Le gros félin lui donna un coup de tête.

-Moi aussi je t'aime, grosse boule de poils!

-RRRRrrrrrrrRRRrrrrrr.

Harry sourit, aujourd'hui, il se sentait très heureux.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Le bateau glissait lentement sur les eaux calmes du lac de Poudlard. Les premières années entendaient patiemment que l'école de sorcellerie fasse son apparition. Harry était assis à côté de Ron dans la même barque qu'une autre fille aux cheveux bruns et d'un garçon qui semblait très timide.

-Ouah! C'est magnifique!

-Je ne l'avais pas imaginé aussi grand, et avec toutes ces lumières…

-Les enfants! S'exclama une grosse voix puissante que Harry savait appartenir à Hagrid, voici Poudlard! C'est à cet endroit que vous allez passer les sept prochaines années de votre vie! C'est magnifique n'est-ce pas?

Harry fut soudainement triste. Le fait de n'avoir jamais pu contempler la splendeur de son lieu d'habitation ne l'avait jamais vraiment contrarié, mais cette fois, avec les exclamations de ravissement des autres élèves, il ne put s'empêcher de regretter le fait qu'il ne puisse voir.

Ron détecta la tristesse de son ami, il lui prit la main pour le consoler et c'est d'un ton simple et d'une voix douce et rassurante que le rouquin décrivit la splendeur de ce qu'il voyait à son frère de sang.

Harry savait que ce moment resterait gravé dans son cœur, car c'est là qu'il se rendit vraiment compte de ce que l'amitié de Ron était très précieuse pour lui. Le petit garçon sourit. Il ne savait pas ce que l'avenir lui réservait, mais il se fit la promesse de chérir le don d'amitié qu'il avait reçu.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

La directrice de la maison des lions se tenait droite comme un I en haut des escaliers du Hall d'entrée. Harry avait déjà eu à faire sa connaissance, comme il avait fait la connaissance de tous les professeurs en poste permanent dans l'école. Il avait trouvé la femme assez sympathique lorsqu'elle s'adressait à lui, mais Harry ne la connaissait seulement en dehors des cours, il ne pouvait donc pas juger de son enseignement.

Le ton de voix que la femme utilisa pour décrire le système de répartition dans l'école ainsi que les quatre maisons où les élèves allaient être répartit était un ton de voix qui lui était inconnu. Il révélait que cette femme semblait faire preuve de fermeté. Pourtant, Harry arrivait à déceler un peu de douceur. Le petit garçon se dit qu'il aimerait sûrement les cours de métamorphose.

La professeure expliqua aux élèves de premières années qu'elle devait aller voir si tout était bien en place avant la répartition. Elle les laissa donc devant la porte qui menait à la grande salle.

Lorsque les élèves furent seuls, on put entendre le bourdonnement de plusieurs conversations chuchotées malgré l'ordre de silence qui avait été donné.

-J'ai hâte de voir dans quelle maison je vais être répartit, laissa Ron au coté d'Harry.

-Moi, j'en ai aucune idée…

Harry n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il se sentit bousculé par-derrière.

-Tu ne pourrais pas faire attention, imbécile!

Harry reprit son équilibre facilement.

-Toi! Tu es le garçon qui refuse de s'excuser, Malfoy!

-Potter. Alors comme ça, la rumeur disait vrai, Harry Potter entre à Poudlard cette année?

Les chuchotements autour cessèrent et Harry eut l'impression que tous les yeux étaient dirigés vers lui.

-Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que Potter était qu'un simple petit garçon, chétif et aveugle!

Drago Malfoy ricana pour bien appuyer son insulte.

-Oh, on dirait que tu t'es renseigné, car dans le magasin, tu ne t'étais pas rendu compte que j'y voyais rien!

-Les enfants! Clama une voix sévère. C'est l'heure de la répartition, suivez-moi!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Voilà, j'ai finalement mis la suite! J'espère que vous avez aimé! J'aimerais beaucoup connaître votre opinion!

Dans quelle maison pensez-vous que Harry ira?

Le prochain chapitre pour bientôt! (J'espère!)

Au plaisir,

Amelle.


	12. Chapter 12

Titre : L'espoir aveuglé

**Titre **: L'espoir aveuglé

**Auteur**: Amelle

**Genre**: Romance, aventure et surtout yaoi

**Résumé**: À la suite d'un événement tragique et d'une série d'événements, Harry devient aveugle à l'âge de huit ans. Severus, se sentant coupable décide de prendre l'enfant à sa charge et de l'élever au milieu des étudiants et des professeurs de Poudlard. DMHP (mais plus tard par contre).

**Disclaimer**: Seule l'histoire est à moi, le reste appartient à Joanne Rowling. S'il y a une ressemblance avec une autre fanfiction sur le site, ce n'était pas voulu et dites-le-moi afin que je change le chapitre! Merci!

Et bien, voici la suite, ainsi que la réponse très attendue qui a été soulevée dans le chapitre précédent : dans quelle maison a été réparti Harry?

Bonne lecture!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Chapitre 12

Les futures premières années entrèrent calmement dans la Grande Salle. Harry fut assailli par tous les sons que produisaient une centaine d'élèves réunis au même endroit. Même s'il avait passé une partie de sa vie entre les murs de Poudlard, il était rare que le petit garçon soit présent dans cette salle lorsque celle-ci était remplie d'élèves.

Harry ne put s'empêcher d'être un peu effrayé et surtout impressionné.

Le silence se fit progressivement lorsque la même professeure qui était venue chercher les futurs étudiants dans le Hall d'entrée commença à expliquer la procédure de répartition des élèves dans une des quatre maisons qui allaient être la leur pour les sept futures années.

Harry eut l'impression que tout se déroulait comme dans un rêve. Il nota seulement que Ron fut envoyé à Griffondor sans aucune surprise. La main crispée sur sa canne blanche, le petit brun eut l'impression de se réveiller que lorsque son nom fut prononcé.

Le silence se fit. Puis les élèves prirent conscience du nom qui avait été prononcé.

Harry Potter.

Lorsqu'ils virent que c'était l'enfant qu'ils avaient pris pour le fils du professeur Rogue qui s'avança, plusieurs furent surpris.

Ils le connaissaient sous le simple nom de « Harry ». Personne n'avait pensé à vérifier son front et de toute façon, les cheveux trop longs qui cachaient ses yeux ainsi que le chapeau que l'enfant portait continuellement en public eurent tôt fait de cacher cette marque significative.

L'étonnement eut raison du silence des élèves qui se mirent à chuchoter chacun faisant leur propre prévision d'où le petit brun serait répartit.

Harry monta les escaliers qui le conduisirent au tabouret où l'attendait le professeur de métamorphoses ainsi que le Choixpeau. Celle-ci lui ayant d'abord indiqué verbalement l'emplacement du siège, Harry n'eut aucun mal à s'y asseoir. McGonagall lui déposa le choixpeau sur la tête.

-Hum… Intéressant…

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'intéressant?

-Je vois beaucoup de choses dans ta tête… Espiègle, un brin impertinent… Mais beaucoup de courage et de la force, tu ne te laisses pas marcher sur les pieds, c'est bien… Serdaigle ne t'irait pas; tu n'as aucune rigueur à l'étude et tu ne tiens pas en place, même chose pour Poufsouffle, tu n'es pas assez sérieux, tu t'ennuierais certainement dans cette maison…

-Tu ne pourrais pas te dépêcher, tout le monde me regarde…

-Je pense que tu irais bien à Serpentard…

Harry grimaça.

-Mais tu vas certainement être plus heureux si je te répartis à… GRIFFONDOR !

Harry sourit et alla rejoindre son ami Ron qui l'appelait bruyamment. Harry pouvait presque imaginer le soupir de découragement que son père adoptif avait sûrement produit à la table des professeurs…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Les deux premiers jours, il n'y eut pas de cours tout simplement parce que les élèves étaient arrivés un vendredi soir. Cela laissait donc le temps aux nouveaux de s'habituer un peu à leur nouvelle école.

Harry, connaissant déjà par cœur Poudlard pour y avoir vécu déjà presque trois ans. Fred et George, les deux frères de Ron, avaient entrepris de faire faire une visite spéciale de l'école à leur frère cadet.

Harry avait préféré un peu plus de calme.

Il se rendit donc à la bibliothèque pour bouquiner un peu. Pas qu'il aimait particulièrement y aller (il préférait de loin déambuler dans le Parc) seulement Harry adorait lire les livres parlant des créatures fantastiques et aussi les livres de potions, mais ne le dites pas à Severus.

Il s'installa donc à une table, un peu en retrait, près d'une fenêtre pour qu'il puisse entendre les bruits provenant de l'extérieur. Harry appliqua un sort, l'un des premiers qu'il avait appris, qui permettait la lecture du livre en braille.

Il commença à lire le livre, bien assis à sa table, mais très vite, il s'égara dans ses pensées.

Les sept années devant lui l'inquiétaient énormément. Harry n'avait jamais entendu parler d'un étudiant aveugle qui avait suivi les cours, avec réussite dans les murs de cette école. Bien sûr, plusieurs étudiants avec des différences s'étaient présentés à l'école de sorcellerie. Un cracmol ayant un très grand don en potion avait déjà été à Poudlard. Harry avait même déjà entendu parler d'un loup-garou.

N'empêche… Il y avait aussi cette tache d'ombre, de peur et de colère, tapie dans le fond de son âme. Un endroit si sombre que le petit garçon s'interdisait l'accès…

-Bonjour!

Une voix énergique et amicale le tira de ses pensées obscures et Harry l'en remercia grandement.

Une main toujours posée sur son livre traduit en braille, Harry leva la tête vers son interlocuteur et lui répondit :

-Salut.

-Tu es nouveau à Poudlard toi aussi? Moi, je viens d'entrer à Griffondor. Je me m'appelle Hermione Granger.

-Je suis Harry Potter.

-Oh, c'est toi! Je n'étais pas sûre… Mais c'est pas grave, ça te dérange d'avoir un peu de compagnies?

-Pas du tout, je commençais à m'ennuyer en fait.

Harry ferma son gros bouquin pendant que la jeune fille s'installa à la place en face de lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lis?

-Un livre sur les créatures fantastiques.

-Je peux voir ?

-Bien sûr.

Harry lui tendit son livre et Hermione l'examina attentivement. Elle tourna quelques pages et s'exclama :

-Toutes ces créatures existent pour de vrai?

-Celles dans ce livre oui, même si certaines sont plus rare que d'autres. En fait, dans ce livre, on y parle de la manière d'en prendre soin.

-Moi, mes parents ne sont pas sorciers…

-On dit moldus.

-Moldus ?

-C'est pour désigner les gens qui n'ont pas de pouvoirs magiques.

-Ah bon! Donc, mes parents ne sont pas sorciers, je n'ai jamais eu connaissance de ce genre de créatures.

-La plupart vivent dans des zones protégées magiquement. Si jamais un moldu en aperçoit une par inadvertance, je crois qu'il y a une brigade spéciale au ministère de la magie qui se charge de lui faire tout oublier.

La jeune fille soupira.

-J'ai l'impression que je ne vais jamais m'habituer… Tout cela est très excitant, bien sûr, mais c'est aussi très déstabilisant.

-Je comprends un peu ce que tu veux dire. Même si je vis ici depuis mes neuf ans, j'ai parfois l'impression que plusieurs choses m'échappent… Moi aussi, j'ai grandi dans une famille de moldus et je ne savais pas que la magie existait !

-Tu vis ici?

-Severus Rogue, le professeur de potions, c'est mon tuteur.

-Ok. Dit… À la répartition, j'ai remarqué que tu tenais une canne blanche comme le font les aveugles chez les moldus …

-J'ai perdu la vue dans un accident.

-Oh, navrée !

Mais la curiosité l'emporta sur l'embarras et la jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de poser des questions au petit garçon. Cela n'exaspérait pas Harry, au contraire. Il trouvait cette jeune fille rafraîchissante. Elle ne s'intéressait pas au négatif et si un sujet était douloureux, elle employait l'attitude exacte qu'il fallait pour que le tout soit plus léger.

-Comment fais-tu alors pour réussir à lire ce livre?

-C'est un sort que Severus m'a appris, il traduit en braille.

Harry appliqua le sort sur le livre. Les lettres à l'encre noire imprimée sur le papier s'effacèrent pour laisser place à une écriture faite de petites bosses sur la page. Harry tendit le livre à Hermione. Elle l'examina quelques minutes, fascinée, et remis son livre au petit garçon.

-Et le sort s'efface lorsqu'on referme le livre.

-Tu peux me l'apprendre?

-Quoi? Le sort ou le braille?

-Hum, hésita-t-elle, les deux?

Harry rit et approuva.

-D'accord!

Et c'est comme cela que Harry se fit une autre amie dans les murs de cette vaste école au nom de Poudlard.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Poudlard n'avait malheureusement pas que des cotés positifs, elle en avait aussi quelques-uns de négatifs. Un de ses désavantages était bien sur les cours. On ne peut pas que s'amuser dans la vie. C'est pour cette raison que les deux classes de Serpentard et de Griffondor étaient réuni en ce merveilleux et chaud lundi matin dans les cachots pour leur premier cours de potions…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ah, comme je suis méchante ! Je vous laisse à ce moment-ci…

Au prochain chapitre, on verra comment se déroulera ce magnifique cours de potion et on aura aussi un petit retour dans le passé…

À la prochaine, j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre!

Amelle.


	13. Chapter 13

Titre : L'espoir aveuglé

**Titre **: L'espoir aveuglé

**Auteur** : Amelle

**Genre** : Romance, aventure et surtout yaoi

**Résumé** : À la suite d'un événement tragique et d'une série d'événements, Harry devient aveugle à l'âge de huit ans. Severus, se sentant coupable décide de prendre l'enfant à sa charge et de l'élever au milieu des étudiants et des professeurs de Poudlard. DMHP (mais plus tard par contre).

**Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire est à moi, le reste appartient à Joanne Rowling. S'il y a une ressemblance avec une autre fanfiction sur le site, ce n'était pas voulu et dites-le-moi afin que je change le chapitre ! Merci !

Bonjour à toutes (car j'imagine qu'il y a plus de toutes que de tous…) ! Je suis ravie de vous poster ce nouveau chapitre et de voir qu'il y a tant de gens qui apprécient mon histoire (300 reviews! Oo)

Tous vos commentaires me font extrêmement plaisir!

En tout cas, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Chapitre 13

Année après année, Severus Rogue se disait que c'était la dernière fois qu'il enseignait pour une nouvelle année. Pourtant, à la fin de chaque été, même si le professeur de potions ne voulait pas se l'avouer, il s'ennuyait de tous ces mômes bruyants et était donc de nouveau fidèle au poste l'année suivante.

Pour la seizième fois dans sa carrière d'enseignant, Rogue fit son entrée remarquée qu'il effectuait pour… disons-le franchement, **légèrement** traumatiser les premières années.

En tout cas, cette entrée avait pour mérite de tenir sa classe calme et Severus adorait le calme bien qu'il y ait de moins en moins droit depuis que Harry était entré dans sa vie.

Bref, l'homme débuta son cours.

Pendant qu'il expliquait les propriétés de la potion à l'étude, son regard dériva sur le visage des élèves présent dans sa classe.

Ses yeux fixèrent quelques secondes une petite tête pourvue de cheveux noirs longs et qui semblaient avoir gagné leur combat contre le peigne. Harry avait placé un parchemin devant lui et une plume que Severus avait lui-même enchantée écrivait tout ce que le professeur de potion expliquait.

Severus connaissait le contenu de ce cours par cœur. Si bien qu'il pouvait continuer à le donner tout en pensant à d'autres choses.

En fixant l'enfant, installé à côté de Ron, le menton dans les mains et le regard émeraude mi-ouvert, fixe devant lui, Severus ne put s'empêcher de penser à **cette** journée… La journée où Molly avait traîné le jeune professeur de potions de force chez elle afin qu'il se décide à accueillir l'enfant et à prendre soin de lui…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Harry était installé seul au pied d'un grand arbre qui ombrageait une partie de la cour des Weasley. Mia, couchée à côté de son jeune maître essayait de le consoler avec ses ronronnements. En effet, depuis ce matin Harry ruminait ses idées noires._

_Il n'arrivait pas à ignorer son besoin de retourner auprès de Severus. Il s'y était attaché d'une manière que le petit garçon n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Harry n'avait jamais connu l'amour paternel et la relation qu'il avait eue avec Severus Rogue pendant les quelques jours où il l'avait côtoyé était ce qui se reprochait le plus d'une relation père-fils pour lui._

_D'un autre côté, le professeur ne voulait pas de lui et le lui avait très bien fait comprendre!_

_Harry essuya les larmes qu'il avait versées sans s'en rendre compte._

_Mia se leva, s'étira et se frôla contre la main de Harry._

_-Au moins, je sais que tu seras là pour moi, grosse boule de poils…_

_Et puis aussi, même si Harry avait le désir de vivre avec Severus comme tuteur, l'enfant ne pouvait ignorer le rôle que celui-ci avait joué dans sa récente cécité et Harry n'arrivait pas à ne pas lui en vouloir. Il ressentait de la colère envers Severus. De ce fait, Harry se sentait perdu._

_Harry se tapa la tête doucement plusieurs fois contre l'écorce de l'arbre derrière lui afin de se remettre les idées en place._

_Ça ne fonctionna pas._

_Une chance, Harry n'eut pas à trouver une autre solution parce que, il ne s'en était pas rendu compte, mais quelqu'un s'était approché de lui pendant qu'il cogitait._

_Harry entendit la petite balle munie d'une clochette à l'intérieure seulement lorsque celle-ci rebondit contre sa tête._

_-Aie!_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry palpa les ingrédients qui se trouvaient devant lui avec la plus grande attention. Severus lui avait déjà appris à en reconnaître quelques-uns, mais Harry avait parfois du mal à réaliser certaines potions… En effet, qui arriverait à distinguer l'écorce d'un arbre à celle d'un autre arbre?

L'enfant attrapa quelque chose qui ressemblait à… euh… Un truc marron? Même si l'enfant ne pouvait pas savoir que ce truc était marron… Harry le renifla et l'éloigna rapidement de son nez. Ça devait être ça qu'il cherchait… Il le lança dans sa mixture bouillonnante. Harry avait déjà fait cette potion et il savait qu'à ce moment-ci, il fallait ajouter l'ingrédient qui sent le plus mauvais.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Harry se lève après avoir attrapé la balle qui lui avait été lancée._

_L'enfant reconnaît Severus; le rythme de ses pas, sa manière de respirer et le bruissement de sa cape lui indiquent que le professeur de potions est présent dans le jardin._

_Debout près de l'arbre, Harry hésite. Il a envie de se jeter dans les bras de l'homme, mais le fait que Severus l'ait rejeté quelques jours plus tôt l'en empêche._

_-Tu étais meilleur la dernière fois…_

_Harry resta silencieux. Il baissa la tête pour camoufler les larmes qui coulaient silencieusement sur ses joues. Il renifla et les essuya discrètement._

_-Qu'est ce que vous faites ici?_

_-Euh je…_

_C'était la première fois que Severus était à court de mots…_

_-C'est Molly, elle m'a obligé…_

_-Hum…_

_L'étincelle d'espoir qui s'était allumée dans le cœur du petit garçon s'éteignit. Il avait osé espérer que c'était parce qu'il était venu le chercher._

_-Je vais rentrer à l'intérieur. J'ai été content de parler avec vous, monsieur. Je vous rends la balle._

_Harry lança la petite balle vers le professeur de potion, celui-ci l'attrapa facilement._

_Le petit garçon entreprit de faire demi-tour._

_-Harry, attends!_

_Severus s'approcha et prit le petit brun dans ses bras. Harry sanglotait._

_-Laissez-moi…_

_-Non. Je veux que tu viennes vivre chez moi…_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry entendit un « ploc » provenant de sa potion. Pourtant, il n'avait ajouté aucun ingrédient…

-Malfoy, imbécile!

Ron, assit à côté de Harry entreprit d'insulter le blond et ses amis qui avaient ajouté un ingrédient dans la potion d'Harry dans le but de la gâcher.

-Que se passe-t-il ici?

-C'est Malfoy! Expliqua Hermione, il a lancé quelque chose dans la potion de Harry!

-Monsieur Malfoy?

-C'est n'est pas vrai! Il est bien capable de gâcher sa potion tout seul!

Severus jeta un coup d'œil vers la potion de son fils adoptif. Celle-ci produisait une fumée inquiétante et bouillonnait de manière alarmante.

-Monsieur Malfoy? Quel ingrédient avez-vous ajouté?

-Je n'ai rien fait!

-Malfoy!

Vaincu, le blond avoua enfin : « J'ai ajouté une autre bouse séchée…

-Bon! Je demanderais à tous les élèves de sortir calmement de la classe!

Le chaudron se mit à tressauter sur la table…

-Calmement, j'ai dit! »

Harry fut bousculé par les élèves voulant sortir le plus vite possible des cachots. Accroupi sous un bureau, il n'eut pas le temps de sortir de la classe avant que la mixture inquiétante n'explose.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_-Vous voulez que je vienne?_

_-Oui._

_-Personne ne vous a obligé?_

_-Non._

_-Je vais vivre dans l'école?_

_-Oui, mais j'ai aussi une maison pour l'été._

_-Ok. Mia, elle peut venir?_

_-Oui._

_-Ok._

_-Tu as quelque chose à apporter?_

_-Mes vêtements, ils sont dans la chambre de Ron._

_-Ok, on monte les chercher et on y va._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Monsieur, où est Harry?

Severus contemplait l'épaisse fumée qui s'échappait de la salle de classe.

-Il manque Malfoy aussi! Ajouta un élève de Serpentard.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_-Voici la chambre d'ami, ça va être la tienne maintenant._

_Harry entra, voulant faire ses repères. Il y avait un lit installé sur le mur du font, trois pas plus loin, un bureau avec une chaise posée devant. Une penderie où l'enfant pourrait ranger ses vêtements et un coffre vide au pied du lit. C'était petit, mais bien plus qu'il n'avait jamais eut._

_-Ce n'est pas beaucoup…_

_-J'aime bien._

_Harry s'assit sur son lit et posa son sac à côté de lui. Mia sauta souplement dans le coffre vide, le couvercle se referma sur elle, mais elle se contenta de se coucher dans l'espace réduit. Severus s'assit à côté de l'enfant._

_-je suis désolé._

_-Pourquoi?_

_-Pour tout! C'est de ma faute si…_

_-Tu ne vas pas partir?_

_-Non, jamais, c'est une promesse!_

_-Alors, tu es pardonné. On va dans le parc?_

_Si Severus fut étonné de la confiance que lui accordait l'enfant, cela ne parut pas. Il se contenta de sourire d'un de ses sourires si rare et sincère que peu de personnes n'avaient jamais contemplé._

_-D'accord. Sort le chat du coffre et on y va._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Fini!

J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop de couper encore une fois à un moment critique de l'histoire!

Avez-vous aimé?

À la prochaine!

Amelle.


	14. Chapter 14

Titre : L'espoir aveuglé

**Titre **: L'espoir aveuglé

**Auteur **: Amelle

**Genre **: Romance, aventure et surtout yaoi

**Résumé **: À la suite d'un événement tragique et d'une série d'événements, Harry devient aveugle à l'âge de huit ans. Severus se sentant coupable décide de prendre l'enfant à sa charge et de l'élever au milieu des étudiants et des professeurs de Poudlard. DMHP (mais plus tard par contre).

**Disclaimer **: Seule l'histoire est à moi, le reste appartient à Joanne Rowling. S'il y a une ressemblance avec une autre fanfiction sur le site, ce n'était pas voulu et dites-le-moi afin que je change le chapitre! Merci!

Bonjour, bonsoir! Voici la suite de mon histoire! Je vous remercie pour tous vos commentaires! Ils me font tous très plaisir.

Bonne lecture!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Chapitre 14

-Merde!

Le professeur de potions voulut rouvrir la porte de sa salle de cours, mais une épaisse fumée bleutée en sortie suffoquant les autres élèves restés dans le couloir. Il referma la porte.

-Poussez-vous! Je vais rouvrir la porte. Weasley, allez chercher le directeur et Zambini, vous savez où est l'infirmerie?

-Oui professeur!

-Ramenez-moi l'infirmière!

-Ok.

Severus essaya de recouvrir son nez du mieux qu'il put afin de respirer le moins possible de fumée. Il ouvrit la porte de sa salle de cours. En refermant, il entendit quelques élèves tousser derrière lui dans le couloir. Severus espérait que cette fumée ne soit pas toxique pour eux.

Bien, maintenant, trouver Harry et cet imbécile de Malfoy.

Le professeur de potions sentit son pied buté contre quelque chose de mou. Il se pencha et prit l'enfant dans ses bras. D'après la carrure, ça devait être Malfoy. Comme plusieurs enfants de son âge, il était plus lourd que Harry.

Severus sortit rapidement de la salle de classe, car il n'avait plus rien qui le protégeait contre la fumée nocive et il commençait à sentir que respirer devenait plus difficile.

Une fois sorti de la salle, Malfoy se mit à tousser bruyamment.

Dans le couloir, l'infirmière était présente avec le directeur.

Severus déposa l'enfant pas terre, le confiant aux soins de l'infirmière.

-Que ce passe t il Severus?

-Malfoy a gâché la potion de Harry et elle a explosé. Harry est encore dans la salle.

-Cette fumée…

-Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit toxique, mais elle est tout de même nocive pour les poumons…

-Bien! Rentrez tous dans vos salles communes, le cours est annulé!

-Je retourne chercher Harry!

-Laissez la porte ouverte, je vais faire évacuer cette fumée.

Severus replongea dans sa salle de cours enfumée. L'atmosphère était vraiment pesant et bien que non toxique et protéger par la manche de son habit, Severus avait les poumons en feu. Le professeur se dirigea vers où il se souvenait qu'Harry s'était installé.

Il le trouva finalement. Harry s'était évanouît près de sa chaise. En se penchant, Severus remarqua que la présence de la fumée était moins compacte au niveau du sol. Heureusement que Harry était tombé, car ainsi, il avait pu respirer de l'air moins nocif. Néanmoins, Severus devait faire vite et sortir Harry de la pièce.

-Severus!

-Je l'ai trouvé. Il respire encore!

En le soulevant, le professeur remarqua que son fils avait une brûlure sur son bras droit.

-Stupide Malfoy!

Il sortit finalement de la pièce.

-Où est Madame Pomfresh?

-Elle est à l'infirmerie avec Monsieur Malfoy.

-Il va bien?

-J'espère.

Severus courut dans les couloirs vers l'infirmerie. Les élèves l'ayant vu purent se vanter d'avoir vu l'unique fois où le célèbre et sévère directeur de la maison des serpents enfreindre le règlement.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Durant la journée, Harry restait seul dans les appartements de Severus qui était maintenant aussi les siens. Étendu dans son lit, il jouait avec Mia. Parfois, lorsqu'il n'avait pas cours, Severus l'amenait dans le parc de Poudlard pour jouer à la balle._

_Seulement, après quelques semaines, Harry commença à s'ennuyer._

_Un enfant de presque neuf ans avait besoin de se distraire et en restant enfermé à l'intérieur avec pour seule compagnie un chat, Harry manquait de distraction. Il aurait voulu pouvoir se promener seul. Aller à l'extérieur seul. Lire et visiter les Weasley._

_Mais, n'osant pas se plaindre, à la place, pour passer le temps, Harry s'étendait dans son lit, essayant de dormir et sombrant ainsi de plus en plus dans la dépression. Et s'enfermant de cette manière dans son monde imaginaire._

_En fait, ce n'était pas normal pour un enfant de dormir les deux tiers de ses journées._

_Harry n'était pas un enfant difficile selon Severus. Pour ses huit ans, il était d'une personnalité très calme, presque effacée._

_C'en était inquiétant._

_Si bien que le professeur de potions alla consulter Dumbledor afin de l'aider à trouver des solutions._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry ouvrit difficilement ses yeux. Il avait la bouche pâteuse et la gorge en feu. Même s'il ne voyait rien de son environnement, le petit garçon reconnut facilement l'odeur caractéristique de l'infirmerie.

-Tu es réveillé!

-Que s'est-il passé? Articula difficilement Harry avec une voix cassée.

-Il y a eu un accident dans le cours de potions.

-Super… J'ai mal à la gorge.

-C'est normal, tu as respiré beaucoup de fumée.

-Hum. Je vais pouvoir sortir bientôt?

-Demain matin. Tu as aussi une brûlure au bras et je veux m'assurer que tout cela ne s'infecte pas.

-Bon.

-Tiens, bois ça, c'est contre la douleur.

-Merci.

L'enfant saisit la mixture à l'odeur infâme et la but rapidement. Le goût correspondait à l'odeur. Heureusement qu'il n'avait pas vu la couleur.

-Severus?

-Il revient bientôt. Il est parti chercher ton chat dans vos appartements.

Harry sourit, il avait bien besoin de la présence de Mia. Il ne dormait jamais sans sa grosse boule de poils contre lui.

-Ok.

-Monsieur Malfoy, prenez ceci.

-Malfoy est là aussi?

-Oui, il a reçu un bout du chaudron sur le front et s'est évanoui dans la salle lui aussi. Ce qui fait qu'il a aussi respiré beaucoup de fumée.

-Ah.

Harry était presque content que l'autre garçon récolte aussi les résultats de sa mauvaise blague. Mais d'un autre côté, il n'était pas heureux de devoir supporter Malfoy toute une nuit avec lui dans l'infirmerie.

En tout cas, Harry se promit de l'ignorer. Peut-être que le blond en ferait autant.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Je crois qu'Harry nous fait une dépression. Et puis, il ne peut pas rester ainsi, il va devoir apprendre à se débrouiller pas lui-même, à vivre sa vie, même s'il est aveugle. Il se débrouille bien pour l'instant pour ce qui est de manger, s'habiller seul, mais il va devoir en apprendre plus s'il veut vivre sa vie! Il dort toute la journée, je ne crois pas que ce soit très sain Albus!

_-Hum… Laisse-moi quelques jours, je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Il y a peut être quelqu'un ou un endroit qui pourrait aider les gens comme lui…_

_-Merci, Albus._

_-Je te recontacte, pour l'instant, essaye de lui trouver des activités pour le distraire._

_-Ok, au revoir!_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Potter.

-…

-Potter!

-…

-Potter?!

-…

-Eh, tu m'ignores!?

_Ben non, tu entends, j'entretiens une grande conversation avec toi… Idiot…_

-Potter!

-Laissez-le dormir, Monsieur Malfoy, c'est normal qu'il ne vous parle pas.

-Professeur Rogue…

-Harry, ça va?

-Oui, oui… T'as amené Mia?

-Elle s'était encore enfermée dans le coffre, mais oui, elle est là.

-Super! Monte gros minou! Dis Harry en tapotant le lit.

Mia sauta sur le lit et frôla son ami. Faisant la moitié de la taille de l'enfant, Harry fut un peu déstabilisé par le coup de tête, mais sourit et étreignit son gros chat. Ce qu'il pouvait l'aimer cette boule de poil!

-J'ai trouvé ceci aussi dans la salle de cours.

Severus tendit sa canne à Harry.

-Merci.

-Je vais devoir te laisser, j'ai une salle à nettoyer… Malfoy?

-Oui?

-Vous avez deux semaines de retenues avec moi et vous avez aussi fait perdre 50 points à votre maison. Ce que vous avez fait est grave. Il n'y a pas que Harry qui a été blessé suite à votre « blague », quelques élèves ont aussi été incommodés pas la fumée.

-Désolé…

-Bien. Bonne soirée les garçons!

-Salut!

-Au revoir, professeur…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_-Albus…_

_-Oui, je crois avoir trouvé une solution à notre problème… Mais, elle ne se trouve pas chez les sorciers…_

_-Comment ça?_

_-En fait, les problèmes de cécité sont très rares chez les sorciers, car lorsque ce sont des problèmes de naissance, on trouve toujours un sort ou une potion pour améliorer la situation. Ou si on ne trouve pas, on engage un précepteur privé pour venir en aide à l'enfant. Seulement, dans le cas de Harry, il a besoin de socialiser. Avec un précepteur, il ne rencontrera pas de nouvelles personnes. Harry ne peut pas rester isolé dans vos appartements Severus…_

_-Je sais…_

_-C'est pour cela que j'ai trouvé une petite école moldue pour les enfants vivants avec la cécité. Seulement, je voulais vous en parler avant, car cela implique que Harry y reste quelques jours dans la semaine…_

_-Comme un pensionnat?_

_-Oui, mais trois jours et trois nuits par semaines. Ça me semble être un bon endroit, les enfants y apprennent à lire, à se déplacer. Ils y font aussi plusieurs sorties._

_Severus prit la brochure que lui présentait le directeur._

_-C'est à Londres._

_-Oui, ce n'est donc pas très loin._

_-Ça me semble bien. Je vais en parler avec Harry._

_-Parfait! J'ai aussi pensé que Harry pouvait rendre visite aux Weasley au moins une fois par semaine. J'en ai parlé avec Molly et elle est d'accord. Ça sortirait sûrement Harry de son isolement._

_Severus Grogna. Mais il devait admettre que c'était une bonne solution._

_-Bon, je vais revenir demain. Merci Albus._

_-De rien._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Arrête de m'ignorer.

-…

-Potter!

-…

-Potter!

-…

-Je n'aime pas quand on m'ignore!

-…

-Bon, je vais faire comme toi alors! Tu vas voir ce que c'est que d'être ignoré!

_Enfin…_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_-Je trouve que c'est une bonne solution Harry!_

_L'enfant grogna. Il avait envie d'y aller. Rien ne pouvait être moins ennuyant que ce qu'il vivait présentement. D'un autre côté, il avait peur de l'inconnu, peur de se retrouver seul. Et puis, il ne pourrait certainement pas amener Mia là bas!_

_-Mais je ne veux pas partir…_

_-Tu as peur?_

_-…_

_-Tout ira, bien tu sais…_

_-Comment tu le sais?_

_-Si tu veux, on peut visiter l'endroit avant de t'y inscrire. On en reparlera après._

_Harry hésita, mais finalement approuva d'un signe de tête._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry se réveilla tranquillement. Pendant que Malfoy l'ignorait, l'enfant avait fini par s'endormir.

Le petit brun tâta le lit à côté de lui à la recherche de la présence familière de la grosse boule de poils.

Elle n'était pas là.

Alors, Harry tendit l'oreille. Il n'était pas rare que lorsque l'enfant dormait dans un lieu inconnu le chat parte en exploration dans la pièce à la recherche de quelque chose d'amusant.

Harry reconnut le ronronnement caractéristique à son chat.

Dans le lit de Malfoy.

-Mia?

-Elle est ici.

-Traîtresse!

Harry se retourna dans son lit, dos au lit de Malfoy.

-Il est cool ton chat Potter! Eh! Reviens…

-Même si tu me donnes des coups dans le dos, Mia, tu es quand même une traîtresse!

-Miaou?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Bon, voici le chapitre 14!

Avez-vous aimé?

À la prochaine!

Amelle.


	15. Chapter 15

Titre : L'espoir aveuglé

**Titre **: L'espoir aveuglé

**Auteur **: Amelle

**Genre **: Romance, aventure et surtout yaoi

**Résumé **: À la suite d'un événement tragique et d'une série d'événements, Harry devient aveugle à l'âge de huit ans. Severus se sentant coupable décide de prendre l'enfant à sa charge et de l'élever au milieu des étudiants et des professeurs de Poudlard. DMHP (mais plus tard par contre).

**Disclaimer **: Seule l'histoire est à moi, le reste appartient à Joanne Rowling. S'il y a une ressemblance avec une autre fanfiction sur le site, ce n'était pas voulu et dites-le-moi afin que je change le chapitre! Merci!

Je suis vraiment contente que tant de gens aiment mon histoire! (350 reviews… trop contente!!!) Merci de me laisser des commentaires, ils me font tons très plaisir! Même les critiques, tant quelles restent constructives!

Vous avez senti le léger rapprochement entre les deux personnages? Je ne pouvais pas les laisser se détester trop longtemps non plus! Alors, ils vont s'ignorer! (en tout cas pour l'un des deux… Je ne vous en dis pas plus!)

Mia… Ça, c'est un cas… Pour celles et ceux qui ont un chat, vous savez qu'ils en font qu'a leur tête? Mia a décidé qu'elle aimait bien Drago, même si Harry, lui, ne l'aime pas du tout!

Bon, j'arrête de bavarder et je vous laisse lire la suite.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Chapitre 15

Le début de l'année scolaire se passa sans incident notable. Harry suivait ses cours avec Ron et sa nouvelle amie Hermione. Une plume magique écrivait ses notes de cours et lorsque le brun voulait les relire, il n'avait qu'à appliquer le sort qui lui permettait de les lire en braille.

Harry bouda Mia pendant quelque temps, puis sa résolution tomba bien vite, car il aimait trop son amie poilue pour l'ignorer trop longtemps même s'il savait que le chat visitait Malfoy de temps en temps.

Par contre, sa relation avec Drago Malfoy se détériora.

Pour une raison qu'Harry ignorait, ou peut-être seulement parce que le blond détestait qu'on l'ignore, Malfoy faisait tout pour attirer l'attention du survivant.

Le taquinait, méchamment parfois, riait de lui avec ses copains, le faisait trébucher dans les couloirs. Il haussait même le ton pour se faire remarquer lorsque Harry était près de lui.

Pourtant, malgré tout cela, Harry ne lui parlait pas, ne faisait pas attention à lui et faisait comme s'il n'existait pas en espérant que le jeune blond arrête tout seul.

Harry en était même venu à éviter le blond dans les couloirs, mais bizarrement, Mia continuait toujours à le voir.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Cette même année se passa un événement tragique.

Après quelque dix ans de disparition, Voldemort revint à la vie.

Il se révéla que l'actuel professeur de défense contre les forces du mal était un partisan du sorcier noir et portait même son âme en lui.

Un soir, il descendit dans les sous-sols de Poudlard, là, le professeur Dumbledore avait caché la pierre philosophale réalisation de son ami Nicolas Flamel.

Tout se passa extrêmement vite, en fait. Il y eut une explosion dans les sous-sols de Poudlard. Puis, le ciel fut envahit pas la marque caractéristique du Lord Nord. On retrouva le corps du défunt professeur dans les cachots de l'école de sorcellerie. Le lendemain, on annonçait le retour du sorcier maléfique dans la Gazette du sorcier.

En quelques mois, la communauté sorcière s'organisa une défense ayant pour quartier général l'école de sorcellerie. Une attaque au ministère le lendemain de la résurrection du Lord Noir avait détruit les bureaux et tué beaucoup d'individus. Les sorciers du côté de la lumière n'avaient donc pas le choix de s'installer dans le lieu où les protections étaient les meilleures.

En l'espace d'un an, les sorciers blancs, avec l'aide d'espion dont l'identité est gardée secrète, avaient monté une résistance efficace contre Lord Voldemort. Un service de renseignement divulguait les lieux des attaques et les aurors y allaient afin de sauver le plus de sorciers possible, ramenant les survivants dans Poudlard.

Puis ce fut le temps des vacances d'été.

Les familles sorcières dont les défenses sur leur maison n'étaient pas assez grandes furent invitées à s'établir dans Poudlard. Les autres se virent installer un système de portoloin en cas d'urgence.

L'ambiance des années noires d'avant la naissance du Survivant revint vite d'actualité. Les attaques incessantes du Lord firent vivre la population sorcière dans la peur. Chaque jour, dans la Gazette apparaissait la liste des morts suite aux attaques.

Les jours heureux étaient terminés, on espérait un miracle…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Peu de temps après la résurrection du Lord noir…

-Je vous ai réuni ici, chers fidèles, dans un but très précis…

Voldemort se tenait debout devant son fauteuil et resplendissait de sa jeunesse oubliée et à jamais acquise grâce à l'élixir de jouvence provenant de la pierre philosophale.

-Doloris…

Le mangemort se tenant le plus près du Lord hurla de douleur. Il y eut un frémissement de peur dans la foule.

-Nott… Relève-toi…

-Oui, maître.

-Veux-tu connaître la raison de ce doloris ?

-Oui, maître.

-Tu m'as oublié… Vous m'avez tous oublié… Ou bien trahis! N'est-ce pas Severus?

-Je ne comprends pas, maître.

-J'ai appris une nouvelle assez déconcertante… Il paraîtrait que tu as un nouveau fils… D'ailleurs, bizarrement, il se nomme Harry Potter… Peux-tu m'expliquer ceci?

-Le garçon ne représente plus aucun danger, il est devenu aveugle grâce à sa famille de moldus et j'ai pensé qu'en le recueillant ainsi, je pourrais garder un œil sur lui, juste au cas où…

-Ah… Bien. Pour ne pas l'avoir appris de ta bouche Severus… Doloris ! Pour les autres, n'espérez pas vous en tirer à si bon compte!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

La deuxième année de nos héros fut sans histoire significative. Malfoy continuait à vouloir attirer l'attention. Hermione réussissait à obtenir de très bonnes notes et se révéla une très bonne amie pour Ron également même s'ils se disputaient souvent.

De son côté, le petit garçon aux cheveux bruns disparaissait souvent avec son père dans une autre pièce de Poudlard ou encore loin dans le parc, continuant leurs entraînements dans la plus grande discrétion, car le Lord Noir ne devait pas avoir connaissance de cela.

En fait, depuis son retour, malgré leur affection réciproque, les deux sorciers devaient feindre l'indifférence pour leur sécurité.

Pour cette raison, Harry passait la majeure partie de ses vacances chez Ron ou alors chez Hermione, ses parents ayant accepté de l'accueillir après que les mesures de sécurité nécessaires aient été posées sur leur maison.

À cause de la situation en Angleterre, Charlie revint de son exil en Roumanie afin de soutenir sa famille. Il s'autoproclama protecteur de Harry et l'accompagnait partout où il pensait que le petit garçon pouvait être en danger pendant les vacances d'été entre le deuxième et la troisième année de l'enfant.

Un enfant qui était de moins en moins un enfant. Même s'il n'avait pas beaucoup grandi et restait toujours un poids plume, les traits de Harry devenaient plus adulte, plus fins. Ses cheveux devenaient de plus en plus longs, car ils ne les avaient jamais coupés. En fait, ils atteignaient maintenant presque le milieu de son dos. Harry ne se souciait pas beaucoup de son apparence et puisque les cheveux longs lui allaient bien, personne n'avait eu l'idée de les lui faire couper.

Hermione elle, avait grandi un peu. Elle n'était pas beaucoup plus grande que son ami aux cheveux bruns, de quelques centimètres tout au plus. Mais elle s'était fait aligner ses dents de devant après être tombée lors de son premier essai de quidditch se ralliant ainsi à Harry dans sa phobie des balais. Elle était devenue une jeune femme très jolie.

Ron de son côté avait grandis d'un coup pendant l'été dépassant, et de loin, ses deux amis d'au moins deux têtes et il ne semblait pas avoir fini sa poussée de croissance encore! Ron promettait de devenir un grand garçon très séduisant. Il pratiquait le quidditch dans l'équipe de griffondor et était un pro aux échecs.

Devant la menace du retour du Lord Noir, des cours supplémentaires de défenses étaient donnés à tous les élèves de Poudlard afin qu'ils soient prêts à défendre et à protéger leur vie et celle des autres lors d'attaques. Ces cours sont enseignés par les Résidants de Poudlard. Les Résidants étaient ceux qui soit appartenaient à l'Ordre du Phénix ou soit, leur maison avait été détruite par les attaques incessantes et ils n'avaient pas de lieux où vivre, ou encore, ceux qui étaient menacé par le sorcier maléfique et étaient beaucoup plus en sécurité à l'intérieur de la forteresse nommée Poudlard. Chaque individu possédait des talents propres à eux et ceux dont le talent pouvait être utile venaient l'enseigner aux élèves. C'était la seule rétribution que Dumbledore acceptait contre son hospitalité. Tous devaient se rendre utiles. Donc, en plus des aurors qui restaient pour protéger l'école, Poudlard n'avait jamais accueilli autant de gens en même temps!

Puis, la troisième année de nos héros commença avec une mauvaise nouvelle…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Je n'aime pas vraiment ce chapitre, il ne se passe pas grand chose. En plus d'être en panne d'inspiration, la seule chose que j'ai été capable d'écrire, c'est des descriptions… Je suis donc doublement désolée…

En écrivant ce chapitre, j'ai souvent pensé à tout effacer, mais finalement, je me suis dit qu'une transition était peut-être nécessaire ici afin que vous compreniez mieux l'ambiance que je veux installer dans cette histoire. J'espère que j'ai bien fait!

Je vous promets plus d'action dans le prochain chapitre!

Si vous, vous avez des idées, n'hésitez pas a me les envoyer, le prochain chapitre arrivera plus vite si j'ai de l'inspiration!

J'espère que vous avez aimé tout de même!

Puis, j'ai commencé un blog, alors voici un peu de publicité : si vous voulez mieux me connaître, n'hésitez pas à visiter mon blog, cliquez sur « homepage » dans mon profil! D'ailleurs, j'ai l'intention de toujours poster mes nouveaux chapitres une ou deux journées plus tôt sur mon blog avant de les poster sur ce site, alors si vous voulez avoir mes chapitres en exclusivité, venez me rendre une petite visite une fois de temps en temps! Laissez vos commentaires!

À la prochaine,

Amelle.


	16. Chapter 16

Titre : L'espoir aveuglé

**Titre **: L'espoir aveuglé

**Auteur **: Amelle

**Genre **: Romance, aventure et surtout yaoi

**Résumé **: À la suite d'un événement tragique et d'une série d'événements, Harry devient aveugle à l'âge de huit ans. Severus se sentant coupable décide de prendre l'enfant à sa charge et de l'élever au milieu des étudiants et des professeurs de Poudlard. DMHP (mais plus tard par contre).

**Disclaimer **: Seule l'histoire est à moi, le reste appartient à Joanne Rowling. S'il y a une ressemblance avec une autre fanfiction sur le site, ce n'était pas voulu et dites-le-moi afin que je change le chapitre! Merci!

Merci pour vos encouragements lors du dernier chapitre!

Comme promis, je vous envoie le nouveau chapitre avec je l'espère un peu plus d'action!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Chapitre 16

-Harry!

-Quoi?!

-Dépêche-toi, on va être en retard!

-Oui, oui…

Comme à chaque début d'année, le jeune garçon entretenait ses mauvaises habitudes. Sa chambre était tellement en désordre que venu le temps de faire ses valises, il retardait tout le monde.

La fin des vacances d'été chez les Weasley avait été super. Même si la plupart des frères passaient une grande partie de leur temps à jouer au quidditch, Harry se détendait en compagnie de Charlie qui lui racontait ses aventures en Roumanie. Il jouait aussi de nombreuses parties d'échecs avec Ron et passait beaucoup de temps à lire sous son arbre préféré. Le même où Severus Rogue était venu le chercher il y a quelques années.

-J'arrive!

-Il était temps! Monte, je te suit!

Harry monta à l'arrière de la voiture prêtée par le ministère agrandie magiquement, Mia sur les genoux.

-Ouf, tu n'es plus un poids plume toi…

-Miaou?

-T'as beau dire, t'es lourde boule de poils…

-Miaou!

-Moi aussi je t'aime!

-T'es prêt pour ta nouvelle année Harry?

Le petit garçon n'eut pas le temps de répondre puisqu'il fut étouffé par Charlie qui le serrait contre lui.

-Tu vas me manquer!

-Mais Charlie ? Tu viens habiter à Poudlard non?

-Ah, c'est vrai.

Harry et Ron froncèrent les sourcils. Harry soupçonnait le roux d'avoir seulement inventé un prétexte pour pouvoir le serrer contre lui. N'y voyez rien de suspect, le dresseur de dragon aimait le brun comme son petit frère seulement il adorait le taquiner et toutes les situations étaient bonnes.

-Bon…

-Hum…

-Et puis, prêt?

-Je crois oui.

Le voyage se déroula tranquillement.

Arrivés à la gare, les parents firent leur au revoir aux enfants et leur promirent de venir les rejoindre à Poudlard avant les vacances de Noël.

-Hermione! On est ici!

-Ron, Harry! Je suis contente de vous voir!

-Tu as passé de bonnes vacances?

-Oui, nous sommes allés en France, c'était super, j'ai pu apprendre les bases du français!

-Cool.

-On monte?

-Oui, on a trop tardé, j'espère qu'il va rester de la place!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Celui-là aussi est plein!

-Les gars, venez ici! Celui-ci est presque vide, il y a seulement une personne à l'intérieur!

-On arrive!

-C'est un professeur, tu crois?

-Sûrement, ou alors, c'est un nouveau Résident.

-On entre?

-Oui, mais sans bruits, il dort!

-Oh, merci Harry, je n'avais pas remarqué, comment t'a fait pour le savoir?

-À cause de sa respiration, elle est celle de quelqu'un d'endormi.

En effet, l'homme d'aspect un peu miteux reposait la tête appuyée sur la fenêtre à côté de lui.

-Bon, installons-nous!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Les trois amis discutaient tranquillement, essayant de ne pas réveiller l'homme qui semblait avoir besoin de sommeil. De taille moyenne, l'homme avait des cheveux couleur paille et une apparence un peu miteuse. Une chose était sûre, il semblait visiblement manquer de sommeil puisqu'il arborait de belles cernes. Harry aima tout de suite cet homme, car il dégageait une aura de confiance même s'il ressentait une menace latente.

Tout au long du voyage, les trois amis entretinrent des discutions pas très philosophiques, mais combien distrayantes! L'ambiance était légère et peu bruyante pour ne pas réveiller l'endormi dans la cabine de train malgré la période de noirceur dans laquelle les enfants grandissaient.

-Tu crois qu'on va avoir des cours intéressants cette année?

-En tout cas, je ne veux pas qu'un résident vienne encore nous donner des cours de comment vider…

-Le crâne des veracasses?

-Brrrrr. (frisson)

-Mais ça peut être très utile!

-Oui, bien sûr dans les philtres d'amour! T'y crois toi?

-Pas vraiment, mais si on occupait pas …

-Je sais, je sais, je préfère ne pas y penser…

-Tu sais, Ron, son cours n'était pas obligatoire…

-Quoi! Pourquoi personne ne me l'a dit!

-…

-Quoi, qu'es ce qu'il y a?

-Harry? Tu vas bien?

-…

-Harry?

-Vous sentez ça? Demanda doucement le garçon aux cheveux bruns.

-Quoi?

Soudain, Harry sembla se replier sur lui-même. Il gémit et porta sa main vers sa tête.

-Il y a une ombre noire dans le train…

-Je crois que je la sens…

-Non, non, non, arrêtez… Je ne veux pas…

-Harry?

Hermione se précipita vers son ami qui semblait souffrir et elle le prit dans ses bras.

-Ron, je me sens mal… Qu'est ce qu'il se passe?

-Je ne sais pas…

-C'est un détraqueur ! Poussez-vous!

L'homme endormi se tenait devant les enfants apeurés. Une grande silhouette noire se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte de la cabine qu'ils occupaient. L'ombre s'avança encore plus près. Harry cria, d'un cri qui glaça le sang de ses deux amis. Puis, il y eut une grande lumière blanche et plus aucun son.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Ça va mieux?

-Je me suis évanoui…

-J'ai remarqué, vieux! Tu m'as fait peur!

-Hum… Hermione, tu peux me lâcher, tu m'étouffes…

-Oh, désolée!

-Ce n'est pas grave. Que s'est-il passé?

Le professeur, il y a quelques minutes, endormis, lui répondit :

-C'était un détraqueur. Tiens, prends ça petit, tu vas te sentir mieux.

L'homme lui tendit un morceau de chocolat.

-Merci.

-Ce ne sont pas les gardiens d'Azcaban?

-Si, ce sont bien eux, mademoiselle.

-Ça a rapport avec l'évasion de…

-Sirius Black? Sûrement, sinon, je ne vois pas pourquoi ils se trouveraient à l'intérieur d'un train rempli d'enfants.

-Sirius Black?

-Oh Harry… Tu n'es pas au courant?

-Moi non plus!

-Vous ne lisez donc pas les journaux au Terrier?

Hermione sortit un exemplaire de journal de son sac et le tendit à ses deux amis. Ron entreprit de lire l'article à haute voix afin que Harry en prenne connaissance.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Où est-il?

-À l'infirmerie, Severus.

-Pour quelles raisons, des détraqueurs ce trouvaient dans le train?!

-Après l'évasion de Sirius Black, le ministère a imposé à Poudlard leurs présences… Je leur avais pourtant ordonné de rester loin des étudiants… Je vais avoir une petite discutions avec le ministre, crois-moi Severus!

-J'espère que Harry va bien!

-Je pense que oui, Lupin était avec lui.

-Lupin?! Mais vous êtes complètement fou Albus! Avez-vous oublié qui était son meilleur ami ?!

-Severus… !

Mais le directeur n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, le professeur de potion se dirigeait déjà vers l'infirmerie d'un pas très rapide.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Bon, je crois que tu peux aller rejoindre tes camarades dans la Grande Salle Harry, le professeur Lupin t'a déjà donné le meilleur remède, je ne peux rien faire de plus. Si tu te sens mal, n'hésite pas à venir me voir!

Harry aimait bien l'infirmière et la considérait comme sa tante, car il était très souvent avec elle lorsqu'il est arrivé à Poudlard. Elle l'a aidé à se remettre de son traumatisme, ce qui peut expliquer la familiarité entre les deux.

-Merci!

-Harry!

Severus fit claquer la porte contre le mur en entrant dans l'infirmerie.

-Severus?

-Tout va bien?

-Oui, oui.

-Où est Lupin?

-Je crois qu'il est dans la Grande Salle pour la cérémonie de répartition…

Severus avait rarement l'air si agité et lorsqu'il se prépara à sortir de la pièce, l'infirmière l'arrêta.

-Ne devriez-vous pas vous calmer un peu avant d'aller dans la Grande Salle?

-Mais Lupin et Black, ils…

-Vous êtes sûr de vouloir parler de cela ici.

L'infirmière pointa le garçon, toujours assis sur un lit, son chat à ses côtés.

-Non…

-Bon, assoyez-vous, je vais appeler Dumbledor et vous allez lui expliquer ce qui se passe. Harry, tu peux sortir mon chou.

-D'accord…

L'enfant eut une hésitation. Il sentait bien qu'on lui cachait quelque chose, mais il ne voulait pas rendre son tuteur plus agité qu'il ne l'était déjà et puis Harry sentait que sa présence n'était pas désirée. Il se dirigea donc vers la Grande Salle.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Potter!

-Malfoy, laisse-nous en paix!

-Ça va Ron, suffit de l'ignorer…

-Il parait que les détraqueurs t'ont fait de l'effet!

Harry se contenta de poursuivre son chemin et d'ignorer le garçon blond.

-Hey le balafré! Je te parle!

-Venez, Ron, Hermione.

Harry agrippa ses deux amis par les manches, voulant les faire s'éloigner le plus rapidement de Malfoy. Le trio laissa Malfoy là, fulminant d'être ignoré par Harry. Le visage rouge de colère, Malfoy voulut les suivre, mais ravala son envie en pensant à l'humiliation supplémentaire que cela apporterait.

-À la prochaine Malfoy! Ajouta Ron avant de se faire tirer plus brutalement par Harry jusqu'au dortoir des Griffondor.

Malfoy ne put rien ajouter, les trois étaient déjà trop loin.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Bon, finalement, voici enfin le chapitre suivant!

Comme promis, il est d'abord publié sur mon blog avant de se retrouver sur , j'espère que vous avez aimé!

Si vous voulez mieux me connaître, n'hésitez pas à visiter mon blog. Aller dans mon profil et cliquez sur « homepage ». D'ailleurs, les chapitres futurs seront tous poster sur mon blog en premier, alors, venez me rendre une petite visite une fois de temps en temps si vous voulez lire les nouveaux chapitres en exclusivité !

Amelle


	17. Chapter 17

**Titre **: L'espoir aveuglé

**Auteur **: Amelle

**Genre **: Romance, aventure et surtout yaoi

**Résumé **: À la suite d'un événement tragique et d'une série d'événements, Harry devient aveugle à l'âge de huit ans. Severus se sentant coupable décide de prendre l'enfant à sa charge et de l'élever au milieu des étudiants et des professeurs de Poudlard. DMHP (mais plus tard par contre).

**Disclaimer **: Seule l'histoire est à moi, le reste appartient à Joanne Rowling. S'il y a une ressemblance avec une autre fanfiction sur le site, ce n'était pas voulu et dites-le-moi afin que je change le chapitre! Merci!

Wow! 400 reviews! Merci, merci beaucoup! ^^

Voici enfin un nouveau chapitre…

Bonne lecture!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Chapitre 17

Le jeune garçon aux cheveux blond était couché seul dans son lit et réfléchissait.

Il le haïssait. Il le haïssait vraiment, mais pour une raison inconnue, il n'arrivait pas à l'ignorer. Harry Potter était dans toutes ses pensées. À chaque fois que Drago voyait le jeune aveugle, il pensait à la prochaine réplique désagréable qu'il pouvait lui dire afin de le faire réagir.

Drago n'était pas stupide même s'il en donnait l'impression. Il savait que son comportement était enfantin et puéril. Il s'en rendait bien compte. Seulement, à chaque fois que Harry était dans les parages, c'était plus fort que lui, Drago disait des bêtises. Il en perdait ses moyens et se mettait à dire tout ce qui lui passait par la tête.

Rageusement, il se retourna dans son lit, se couchant sur le ventre.

_Et si j'essayais de l'ignorer?_

Oui, bonne idée, on va faire ça!

Il sourit, se leva et retourna vers ses camarades.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Dumbledore.

-Oui, Severus, vous vouliez me parler?

-Je veux savoir que signifie la présence de Lupin ici ?!

-Je l'ai embauché comme professeur de défenses contre les forces du mal.

-Mais vous êtes fou, avec Black en liberté, vous vous souvenez qui était son meilleur ami?

-J'en ai conscience Severus, mais Rémus n'a rien à voir avec la trahison de Sirius Black.

-Ils étaient amis!

-Je sais, ce n'est plus le cas Severus. Rémus n'a pas vu Sirius Black depuis plus de douze ans, il me l'a affirmé sous véritasérum.

-Mais…

-Il suffit, Severus. J'ai de l'estime pour Rémus Lupin, j'ai la certitude que c'est un bon enseignant.

-Et pour son problème de poils…

-Vous n'avez pas confiance en vos propres potions Severus?

-Non ce n'est pas cela…

-Alors, la discussion est close, je te remercie de t'être inquiété pour la sécurité des élèves, mais je pense qu'il n'y a pas d'inquiétudes à avoir.

-D'accord.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Le premier cours du professeur Lupin fut très intéressant. Il avait une manière d'expliquer les choses qui permettaient bien à Harry de comprendre le cours même s'il ne voyait pas ce qui était indiqué au tableau.

Encore une fois, les Serpentards et les Griffondors se retrouvaient ensemble pour le cours de défenses contre les forces du mal. Bizarrement, Harry n'avait pas entendu Malfoy de tout le cours, si bien qu'il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de se questionner sur sa présence.

-Ron?

-Quoi?

-Malfoy, il est malade?

-Non. Il est là avec ses amis.

-Ah, je le trouve bizarre, d'habitude, il ne me lâche pas…

-Je ne sais pas, il prépare peut-être un mauvais coup!

-N'empêche, je trouve ça bizarre…

-Profites-en plutôt, pour une fois que tu as la paix!

-C'est vrai, tu as raison!

Même si Harry fit semblant de ne pas s'inquiéter, il trouvait le comportement de son ennemi un peu étrange, car dans le passé même si le blond voulait lui faire une mauvaise blague, jamais il n'avait ignoré le brun ainsi.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ce soir-là lorsque Severus revint dans ses appartements, il eut l'agréable surprise de trouver son fils assis sur le canapé, son gros chat, installé contre lui.

-Harry.

-Je voulais savoir… Quel est le rapport entre Sirius Black et Rémus Lupin?

Severus s'installa à côté de son enfant.

-C'est une longue histoire…

-Pas grave, je n'ai pas cours avant demain matin…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Les trois adolescents marchaient calmement dans les couloirs dans le but de se rendre à leur prochain cours. Plusieurs élèves les dépassaient parce qu'ils marchaient calmement.

-Tu es sérieux Harry, s'exclama Hermione, Sirius Black et le professeur Lupin étaient amis avec James Potter lorsqu'ils étaient à Poudlard ?!

-Très sérieux.

-Mais alors, ils sont peut-être complices!

-Non, je ne crois pas, Severus a dit que Dumbledore avait confiance en lui et que même s'il détestait le professeur Lupin, il avait confiance en Dumbledore.

Puis, Harry s'arrêta et afficha un air surpris.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Harry?

-Ce n'est pas Malfoy qui vient de nous dépasser ?

-Je crois que oui, répondit la jeune fille.

-Il ne m'a pas insulté…

-C'est étrange, affirma Ron. Ça fait deux jours qu'il ne t'a pas parlé. Il a peut-être enfin compris que cela ne servait à rien !

-Peut-être, soupira Harry.

Ils reprirent leur marche dans un silence agréable. Hermione fut la seule à remarquer l'air de contrariété qui s'afficha sur le visage du petit brun.

Mais cela sembla vite oublié lorsque Ron entreprit de leur raconter une blague que son frère Fred lui avait dite la veille.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Il parait que vous avez connu mon père et ma mère?

Si le professeur Lupin était surpris de cette question inattendue posée par le fils de son ex-meilleur ami, il n'en donna pas l'impression. En fait, le professeur Lupin se demandait quand exactement le petit Potter viendrait le voir et il attendait ce moment avec impatience. Il aimait parler de ses amis disparus. Parfois, le loup-garou se sentait très seul. Trois de ses amis morts et le dernier en prison n'arrangeaient pas la situation.

-Oui, je les ais bien connus.

-Accepteriez-vous de me parler d'eux?

-Severus ne t'a pas parlé de tes parents?

-Oui, un peu, mais il n'aimait pas beaucoup James Potter et j'ai l'impression qu'il préfère ne pas se rappeler qui était mon père…

-Je peux comprendre… Viens installe-toi, j'ai du temps de disponible, je serais content de te parler de Lily et James.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Drago Malfoy observait le petit brun de loin. Harry était avec ses amis sous un arbre dans le parc de Poudlard et semblait discuter sur un sujet très intéressant puisque la discussion était animée.

À l'abri des regards, le jeune blond pouvait observer les traits de sa Némésis en toute tranquillité. Fasciné, il n'arrivait pas à détourner le regard. Il ressentait le besoin de passer sa main dans ces longs cheveux bruns…

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Il n'avait jamais ressenti de tels besoins en voyant le jeune brun !

Malfoy donna un violent coup de poing à l'arbre qui le cachait des trois amis dans le but de se remettre les idées en place.

Cela sembla fonctionner. Malfoy retourna vers le château en se promettant d'oublier les nouveaux sentiments qu'il avait ressentis tout en renforçant la haine qu'il se forçait à éprouver envers Harry Potter.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Même si tout semblait presque calme entre les murs de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard ; lieux où les combattants de la lumière avaient prit résidence, à l'extérieur les choses se déroulaient autrement et de plus en plus de personnes et de familles venaient s'arbitrer dans Poudlard.

Les raids contre les villages sorciers avaient lieu de plus en plus souvent.

Chez les moldus, on parlait d'actes terroristes, mais jamais personne ne connaissant le nom de la cellule responsable de ces actes de destruction. De plus, l'arme utilisée était aussi inconnue : les gens étaient presque tous retrouvés morts sans blessures apparentes et avec la frayeur inscrite sur leurs traits. Des messages de purification du sang apparaissaient aussi sur les murs des maisons des villages touchés. On en était venu à parler d'un virus inconnu.

Chez les sorciers, le ministère se voilait la face en faisait en sorte de cacher l'information aux oreilles de la population. Les renseignements se transmettaient du bouche-à-oreille ou par un petit journal publié clandestinement par le père d'une étudiante nommée Luna Lovegood.

En fait, selon le ministère, il ne se passait rien.

Non, Voldemort n'était pas de retour plus puissant et immortel. Non, les gens décédés dans les villages sorciers n'étaient pas tués par des mangemorts… C'était surement ce virus moldu qui tuait tous ces gens… Vous savez comment sont les moldus… D'ailleurs, nous serions bien mieux s'il n'existait que des sorciers après tout…

Non ?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Finalement, voici le chapitre suivant! Je suis désolée pour le long moment passé entre ce chapitre et le dernier ! Je publie des chapitres lorsque j'ai le temps et l'inspiration, donc, je peux écrire deux chapitres très rapidement l'un après l'autre ou alors il peut se dérouler plusieurs semaines entre deux publications! Par contre, je vous rassure, cette histoire ne sera pas abandonnée! J'ai ma petite idée pour la fin!

Comme promis, il est d'abord publié sur mon blog avant de se retrouver sur , j'espère que vous avez aimé tout de même!

Amelle.


	18. Chapter 18

**Titre **: L'espoir aveuglé

**Auteur **: Amelle

**Genre **: Romance, aventure et surtout yaoi

**Résumé **: À la suite d'un événement tragique et d'une série d'événements, Harry devient aveugle à l'âge de huit ans. Severus se sentant coupable décide de prendre l'enfant à sa charge et de l'élever au milieu des étudiants et des professeurs de Poudlard. DMHP (mais plus tard par contre).

**Disclaimer **: Seule l'histoire est à moi, le reste appartient à Joanne Rowling. S'il y a une ressemblance avec une autre fanfiction sur le site, ce n'était pas voulu et dites-le-moi afin que je change le chapitre! Merci!

Merci de lire mon histoire et merci pour tous vos commentaires! Ils me font extrêmement plaisir!

Comme tous les derniers chapitres publiés, celui-ci s'est également retrouvé sur mon blog avant d'être allé sur ce site donc pour tous ceux qui veulent lire les chapitres en exclusivité et être avertis de l'arrivée de la suite avant tout le monde, vous n'avez qu'a visiter mon blog et me laisser votre e-mail!

Bon, j'arrête de vous parler et vous laisse lire la suite!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Non, Voldemort n'était pas de retour plus puissant et immortel. Non, les gens décédés dans les villages sorciers n'étaient pas tués par des mangemorts… C'était surement ce virus moldu qui tuait tous ces gens… Vous savez comment sont les moldus… D'ailleurs, nous serions bien mieux s'il n'existait que des sorciers après tout…

Non ?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Chapitre 18

-Malfoy!

Harry Potter courait en direction du bruit des pas de Drago Malfoy dans l'espoir de le rattraper. Seulement suite aux sentiments troublants que le jeune blond avait ressentis envers l'aveugle, il le fuyait.

-Eh! Attends-moi, je veux te parler!

Harry de son côté trouvait que le comportement du serpentard était plus que suspect. Depuis plus d'un mois, celui-ci avait complètement arrêté de l'insulter et d'attirer son attention. Au début, Harry en avait presque été heureux, mais aujourd'hui, il pensait que peut-être il se cachait quelque chose derrière ce comportement. Il voulait en avoir le cœur net. C'est pour cette raison que le petit brun s'efforçait de rattraper Drago Malfoy avant que celui-ci se rende dans sa salle commune.

-Non, mais! Tu vas t'arrêter!

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux?!

Malfoy s'arrêta finalement, laissant le temps à Harry de le rejoindre.

-Je veux seulement te parler…

-Je n'en ai pas envie, je ne t'aime pas, tu ne m'aimes pas, je ne pense pas que nous devons discuter.

-Je…

-Quoi!

Harry rougit, sensible à l'agressivité du blond. Ça faisait longtemps que Drago Malfoy ne l'avait pas insulté il en avait presque perdu l'habitude. Et puis, il se sentait mal à l'aise de demander cela à son ennemi… Il se tortilla les doigts et baissa la tête.

-Je… Est-ce que tu vas bien?

Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, Malfoy piqua un fard. Potter était si mignon ainsi. Cette fois, Drago fut heureux que le petit brun ne puisse pas voir. Il se resaisit pour lui répondre d'un ton agressif :

-Je vais bien! Pourquoi me demandes-tu cela?!

-… C'est parce que ça fait longtemps que tu ne m'insultes plus…

-Tu veux que je recommence à t'insulter dans les couloirs?

-Non, ce n'est pas cela…

-Quoi alors!?

Harry rougit, mais de colère cette fois. Il avait essayé d'être gentil avec le serpentard, mais celui-ci n'avait pas quitté son ton agressif de toute la conversation.

-Non, rien. Si tu ne veux pas parler, je préfère m'en aller, débrouille-toi tout seul!

Harry tourna les talons. Drago Malfoy fit mine de le retenir, mais Harry ne vit rien de tout cela.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Charlie tournait en rond dans le château. Il ne se souvenait pas que le temps pouvait paraître si long lorsqu'il était élève. Peut être qu'il ne s'en rendait pas compte à cause des cours, des devoirs et des amis, son temps était occupé. Maintenant, tout ce qu'il avait à faire était une ronde de deux heures dans le château en 1h et 3h du matin. Le reste du temps, il l'avait libre. Charlie avait été très content au début d'être à Poudlard avec Harry et sa famille, mais maintenant, il s'ennuyait. Ses amis lui manquaient, ses dragons aussi. Il savait qu'il était utile ici, mais il se sentait seul.

Le roux soupira.

Bientôt, il se rendit compte que ses pas l'avaient mené vers les cachots de l'école de sorcellerie. Peut-être que Severus était dans son bureau. L'asticoter un peu ferait peut-être passer le temps plus vite?

Le jeune homme arriva bien vite devant la porte du bureau du professeur de potions. Il était tard, mais Charlie devinait au bruit de papiers provenant du bureau que Severus Rogue n'était pas allé se coucher. Il l'entendait bougonner et froisser du papier. Il était surement en train de corriger des devoirs.

Le jeune homme frappa à la porte du professeur de potions.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Harry, tu viens, on a un cours de métamorphose dans cinq minutes!

-Oui, j'arrive, je cherche mon livre! À merci Mia… Si tu pouvais juste éviter d'y mettre autant de bave la prochaine fois!

-Si tu rangeais ton coin de chambre aussi…

-C'est très en ordre!

-Oui, bien sûr… ça paraît que tu ne peux pas le voir! Tu sais, ce n'est pas pour rien qu'Hermione refuse d'y mettre les pieds!

-Les garçons!

-On arrive Mionne!

Les trois adolescents coururent le plus vite qu'ils peuvent pour se rendre au local du cours de métamorphose. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils étaient en retard à cause du désordre du petit brun. Éventuellement, la professeure avait beau être tolérante, elle ne sera pas toujours aussi clémente. Au tournant d'un couloir, Harry percuta quelqu'un. Il eut juste le temps de s'excuser avant de se relever et de recommencer à courir vers le cours de métamorphose.

-Pas grave…

Harry ne vit pas le regard triste, un peu mélancolique que lui jeta Malfoy, la personne qu'il avait percutée.

Malfoy reprit son chemin, les sentiments dans le même état que le coin de chambre de Harry.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Quoi!

Le professeur de potions ouvrit violemment la porte de son bureau pour y découvrir le jeune roux un peu déstabilisé par la violence de son geste.

-Bonjour. Le professeur mit un peu d'ordre dans ses vêtements. Je peux vous aider Weasley?

-Euh… Je voulais savoir ce que vous faisiez?

Severus lui jeta un regard noir.

-Ce ne sont pas vos oignons, vous n'avez pas autre chose à faire à minuit et demi le soir, par exemple; dormir?

-Vous ne dormez pas vous…

-J'ai du travail!

-Oh… Euh… Vous ne voudriez pas prendre une pose, je dois faire ma ronde et je n'ai pas envie de la faire tout seul…

Severus soupira. Il se retourna pour regarder le bordel qu'il avait fait dans son bureau en essayant de retrouver la copie d'un devoir d'élève qu'il avait égaré. Il n'avait aucune envie de retourner la chercher pour ce soir. Il regarda Charlie.

-Bon, pourquoi pas…

Severus referma la porte de son bureau et suivit le jeune roux souriant.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Attendez! Mionne, Harry, venez voir cela!

-Quoi?

-Des cours de duels et d'autodéfense donnés par Charlie et le professeur Rogue!

-Ah, oui? Severus ne m'en avait pas parlé!

-Je ne savais pas que ton frère s'entendait bien avec le professeur Rogue!

-Je ne le savais pas moi aussi!

-Il y aura un test de classement samedi soir, c'est ouvert à tous. On va y aller les garçons?

-Je ne sais pas si…

-Harry ne dit pas de bêtises, je sais que tu es très bon en duel malgré ta cécité!

-Bon d'accord.

-Génial! Euh… Je crois qu'on est toujours en retard les garçons!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Des cours de duel?

-Oui, je pense que ce serait une bonne idée; plusieurs élèves seraient très contents d'apprendre à se battre! On pourrait aussi inclure les résidents qui veulent apprendre l'autodéfense!

-Dites plutôt que vous ennuyez fortement…

-C'est vrai, mais ce n'est pas seulement pour cela que je veux faire cela. Plusieurs n'ont que les bases, ce que vous savez n'est pas suffisant pour battre les mangemorts!

-J'ai besoin de quelqu'un qui s'y connaît en duel, pour m'aider…

Charlie regardait fixement le professeur de potions en souriant.

-C'est hors de question!

Il lui fit les yeux suppliants. Rogue détourna le regard et soupira.

-Laisser moi y penser…

-Génial! Je vais en parler avec le directeur.

-Je n'ai pas dit oui!

Charlie lui sourit. Rogue poussa un nouveau soupir; il savait que la partie était perdue d'avance.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry était assis seul au pied d'un arbre dans le parc. Ron et Hermione étaient à la bibliothèque pour terminer un devoir. Ou plutôt Hermione aidait Ron à terminer un devoir. Mia chassait une quelconque bestiole dans la forêt interdite. Pendant ce temps, le jeune aveugle profitait de la solitude pour se réchauffer sous les rayons du soleil.

-Eh… Salut toi!

Harry sentit la truffe d'un chien se poser sur sa cuisse. Celui-ci se releva pour donner un grand coup de langue dans la figure de Harry. Il chigna.

-Tu es perdu?

Le chien aboya. Le bruit ressemblait étrangement au mot « non ».

-Ah bon… Tu veux profiter tu soleil avec moi?

Le grand chien ne fit aucun bruit, mais il se coucha collé contre la cuisse du jeune homme. Harry le gratta derrière les oreilles.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Voilà, ce chapitre est terminé, j'espère que vous l'avez aimé! Que pensez-vous d'une hypothétique relation entre Charlie et Severus? Un grand chien… Ça ne vous dit pas quelque chose?

Au plaisir,

Amelle.


	19. Chapter 19

**Titre **: L'espoir aveuglé

**Auteur **: Amelle

**Genre **: Romance, aventure et surtout yaoi.

**Résumé **: À la suite d'un événement tragique et d'une série d'événements, Harry devient aveugle à l'âge de huit ans. Severus se sentant coupable décide de prendre l'enfant à sa charge et de l'élever au milieu des étudiants et des professeurs de Poudlard. DMHP (mais plus tard par contre).

**Disclaimer **: Seule l'histoire est à moi, le reste appartient à Joanne Rowling. S'il y a une ressemblance avec une autre fanfiction sur le site, ce n'était pas voulu et dites-le-moi afin que je change le chapitre! Merci!

Bonjour! certains (et surtout certaines!) seront contents d'avoir finalement un nouveau chapitre de mon histoire! Je voudrais répondre ici à un questionnement que je retrouve souvent à l'intérieur des reviews que vous m'envoyez: À quand la suite? Premièrement, je vous rassure immédiatement quant au fait que cette histoire aura bel et bien une fin, ne vous inquiétez pas pour cela. Mais à quand la suite? Je ne sais pas. Quand j'ai des moments de libres de pour l'écrire... Les études, le travail et l'amour passe en premier alors vous devrez être patient(e)s! J'espère que vous appréciez tout de même lire mon histoire!

Bonne lecture!

_PS: Je veux juste clarifier quelque chose avant que vous commenciez la lecture: nos héros sont maintenant en troisième année et ont donc entre 13 et 14 ans! C'est mentionné dans le chapitre 15 , mais ce n'était peut être pas clair!_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Chapitre 19

Charlie s'installa devant son miroir. Aujourd'hui avait lieu son premier cours de duel enseigné avec le professeur Rogue. Il était impatient et avait enfilé son plus beau t-shirt. Celui-ci était de couleur noire et soulignait subtilement sa fine musculature. Par dessus, il avait mis son blouson préféré: en cuir et usé. On pouvait y distinguer plusieurs brulures dues à son ancien métier avec les dragons.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux courts du même roux flamboyant que ceux de ses frères et de sa soeur. Une chose le distinguait d'eux par contre était la couleur de ses yeux: Charlie avait les yeux marrons pâles de sa mère contrairement au reste de sa fratrie qui eux avaient hériter du bleu de leur père.

Il soupira. Même s'il était impatient et enthousiaste de donner son cours, il se sentait tout de même très stressé. Il empréhenait grandement ce cours. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il se sentait comme cela. Ni pourquoi il ce souciait autant de son apparence...

- Bon, Charlie, tu vas devoir y aller! Si tu es en retard, tu risques d'en mettre un en colère...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- Vas-tu t'inscrire?

- Non, je ne pense pas que je vais y aller...

Ce n'est pas parce qu'il avait peur de ne pas être à la hauteur que le petit brun ne voulait pas faire partie du cours de duel. Au contraire, il se savait d'un niveau acceptable puisqu'il s'était entrainé avec Severus plusieurs fois par semaine depuis qu'il sait tenir une baguette magique. Mais Severus lui avait conseillé de cacher ses capacités aux autres afin que Voldemort le croie plus vulnérable et Harry trouvait que c'était une bonne stratégie. Pour cette raison, il préférait rester seul lors des cours de duel que de révéler ses capacités aux autres élèves.

- Mais Harry!

- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée Ron!

- Hermione et moi on est déjà inscrit! Tu vas être tout seul lorsqu'on va aller au cours de duel!

- De toute façon, j'ai parfois besoin d'être seul Ron...

- Mais...

- Laisse le faire Ron, le coupa Hermione, il a le droit de ne pas vouloir faire ce cours!

- Je sais, désolé vieux.

- Pas grave.

- Bon, qu'est-ce que tu prévois faire cet après-midi alors?

- Je pense que je vais aller prendre l'air avec Mia. Ça fait longtemps qu'on a pas fait une balade ensemble.

- OK alors, on se retrouve au Souper!

- Oui, bon cours à tous les deux!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- Bonjour à tous, bienvenu dans ce premier cours de duel! Je me nomme Charlie Weasley pour ceux qui ne le savent pas. Je suis ici avec le professeur Rogue pour vous apprendre à gagner lorsque vous serez en obligation de vous battre. Nous vous apprendrons le duel, évidemment pour commencer et lorsque les bases seront acquises, nous vous enseignerons aussi des techniques de combat d'origine moldu. Cela vous permettra de surprendre votre adversaire et peut être par la même occasion de vous sauver la vie.

- Nous allons vous répartir en deux groupes. Les plus avancés, vous serez avec moi et les débutants, vous irez vous entrainer avec monsieur Weasley éventuellement, nous aimerions que les deux groupes ce rejoignent et que nous puissions vous entrainer ensemble. Mais avant de vous répartir, il y a une chose importante que les sorciers ont tendances à oublier lors de leurs entrainements... la force physique et l'endurance. Alors dans la prochaine heure, vous découvrirez pourquoi nous vous avons demandé d'enfiler une tenue de sport...

À ce moment, tous les élèves présents dans la salle frissonnèrent en regard le magnifique sourire qu'arborait leur professeur de potion préféré...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- Je suis mort!

- Bonjour Harry!

- C'était bien ce cours?

- Je ne savais pas que ton père pouvait être aussi sadique!

- Moi, j'ai aimé, c'est parce que tu n'es pas en forme Ron.

- Je suis en forme!

- Ouais et ton activité physique la plus intense c'est de pousser un pion sur ton échiquier!

- Parce que toi tu l'es plus!

- Je marche beaucoup!

Harry voulut mettre fin à cette dispute:

- Donc, vous avez aimé. Qui y avait-il donc d'inscrit?

- Neville, Ginny, Luna. Pour nommer seulement les Griffondor. En tous, nous sommes seulement une vingtaine et seulement quatre ont été avec le professeur Rogue en deuxième partie du cours. Il a pris avec lui les plus avancés.

- Hermione a été avec les plus avancés!

Celle-ci rougit et acquiesça.

- Je pense que ces cours nous seront très utiles!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Ouf...

Charlie s'installa confortablement dans son fauteuil tout en retirant son t-shirt. Même s'il avait beaucoup de cardio, le jeune homme roux s'était rendu compte aujourd'hui qui en avait perdu un peu en cessant de courir après ses dragons.

Par contre, cette première rencontre lui avait permis de voir le maître des potions de Poudlard vêtu autrement que son éternel ensemble noir. Même s'il n'en avait pas encore conscience, quelque chose avait changé en Charlie. L'image qu'il avait de son ancien professeur de potion n'est plus la même en ce moment qu'auparavant...

Charlie soupira et difficilement il se leva pour aller prendre sa douche. Il ne pouvait décemment pas ce présenter ainsi et surtout avec cette odeur au dîner!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Drago Malfoy observait. Même s'il s'était promis d'ignorer également Harry Potter comme le petit brun le faisait à son égard, il se surprenait à l'observer. Au détour d'un couloir, il reculait pour se dissimuler au regard des trois griffondor et regardait. Il observait le jeune roux toujours souriant. Hermione souvent pensive. Et Harry. Il le regardait, le détaillait et l'imprimait dans sa mémoire. Jaloux d'une certaine mesure des deux griffondors qui était toujours avec lui. Il enviait et regrettait tout en même temps.

Ses sentiments confus, il les refoulait. Finalement, il s'était promis d'ignorer Harry Potter, mais ce n'est pas le jeune homme qu'il ignorait en définitive...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Dites les amis...

-Oui, Harry?

-C'est est-ce que vous vous sentez observé vous aussi. J'ai l'impression étrange qu'on me surveille...

-Non! Et toi Ron?

-Non plus, désolé vieux!

-Bon, c'est peut-être mon imagination...

-On va dîner? J'ai faim!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Oh! Bonjour le chien! Tu t'étais caché? Tu n'es pas venu me rendre visite très souvent ces derniers temps!

Le gros chien noir grogna comme s'il répondait aux propos de Harry. Puis, il appuya son museau sur les genoux relevés du petit brun.

-Tu m'as manqué.

Le chien remua la queue. On aurait dit qu'il souriait.

Harry demeura silencieux pendant l'heure qui suivit. Il avait seulement besoin du calme que représentait cet endroit, au pied de son arbre favori. Dans le parc près du lac. Même si le petit brun ne possédait pas le sens de la vue, il avait parfois l'impression de trop ressentir. Les bruits devenaient agressant et il avait envie de ne plus rien entendre. Dans ces moments-là, soit il s'installait seul au pied d'un arbre dans le parc ou alors il allait dans un endroit du parc qu'il savait être dégagé pour courir accompagné de Mia.

Harry caressa le chien une dernière fois. Il devait se lever pour aller rejoindre ses amis.

-Harry? Que fais-tu seul dans le parc?

-Professeur Lupin! Oh, je réfléchissais...

-Ce chien...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

C'est terminé pour cette fois-ci!

Au plaisir,

Amelle.


	20. Chapter 20

**Titre **: L'espoir aveuglé

**Auteur **: Amelle

**Genre **: Romance, aventure et yaoi.

**Résumé **: À la suite d'un événement tragique et d'une série d'événements, Harry devient aveugle à l'âge de huit ans. Severus se sentant coupable décide de prendre l'enfant à sa charge et de l'élever au milieu des étudiants et des professeurs de Poudlard. DMHP.

**Disclaimer **: Seule l'histoire est à moi, le reste appartient à Joanne Rowling. S'il y a une ressemblance avec une autre fanfiction sur le site, ce n'était pas voulu.

**Notes de l'auteur: **Bonjour a tous! Eh oui, je suis toujours vivante, pour ceux et celles qui en doutaient! Je vous remercie énormément pour tous vos commentaires. Ce sont eux, en grande partie qui m'encouragent à terminer cette histoire. Je suis consciente que ma fic n'est surement pas parfaite au niveau des références faites à partir du livre (par exemple, la couleur des yeux des Weasley!) et je m'excuse d'avance pour les autres erreurs que je vais surement commettre d'ici la fin de mon histoire alors je me fis sur vous pour me les faire remarquer afin que je ne les fasse plus dans le futur! Merci de l'intérêt que vous portez encore en mon histoire malgré le temps énorme que je prends entre chaque publication de mes chapitres! Sur ce, je vous laisse lire...

Bonne lecture!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Chapitre 20

-Ce chien...

Harry sentit la tête du chien quitter sa jambe et il entendit également les pas de l'animal quitter rapidement le parc de Poudlard. Harry se leva.

-Professeur Lupin? Vous allez bien?

-Oui, je suis désolé Harry. J'avais l'impression de revivre un souvenir...

-Je vais rentrer maintenant, vous vouliez me parler?

-Peut être plus tard finalement, je dois allez rencontrer Dumbledore. Ce chien Harry, vient-il souvent te voir?

-Non, ça ne fait pas très longtemps qu'il est là et il vient seulement lorsque je suis seul. Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas?

-Non, ne t'inquiète pas Harry...Tu devais retourner au château? On s'y rend ensemble?

-D'accord.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Tout ira, bien tu sais…_

_-Comment le sais-tu?_

_-Si tu veux, on peut visiter l'endroit avant de t'y inscrire. On en reparlera après._

_Harry hésita, mais finalement approuva d'un signe de tête._

_Une semaine plus tard, Severus annonça à son fils qu'il avait pris contact avec la directrice de l'établissement pour jeune aveugle moldus dont il lui avait parlé plus tôt et que celle-ci avait pris rendez-vous avec eux afin qu'ils puissent visiter son établissement et ses intervenants le plus vite possible._

_-Es-tu toujours d'accord qu'on y fasse un tour Harry?_

_L'enfant approuva._

_-Tu sais que cela n'implique pas ton inscription, mais je pense que cela pourrait te faire du bien de rencontrer d'autres gens, d'autres enfants qui vivent avec la cécité également._

_-Ok. Quand est-ce qu'on y va?_

_-Cet après-midi, ça va?_

_-Oui._

_Plus tard cette journée-là, Severus prit soin d'habiller Harry et lui-même de manière moldu. Bien _

_sur, l'ensemble noir était indispensable pour le professeur de potion qui portait maintenant une chemise et un pantalon noir. Par contre, il avait donné à son fils des vêtements un peu plus colorés : un des ces pantalons bleus qui semblaient très populaires chez les moldus ainsi qu'un chandail violet. Harry mit également son chapeau de couleur noir qu'il avait pris l'habitude de porter ainsi qu'une écharpe aux couleurs de Serpentard qu'il avait chapardée à son père; il commençait à faire froid à l'extérieur même si l'année scolaire n'était pas encore commencée._

_Severus prit la main de son enfant et se dirigea avec lui en dehors des limites de transplanage de Poudlard._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Bonjour Rémus, que me vaut ta visite aujourd'hui?

-Je pense que j'ai vu Sirius dans le parc il était avec Harry sous sa forme de chien.

-Es-tu sûr que c'est bien lui Rémus? S'il est bien ici, ça pourrait être dangereux pour les enfants et les résidents.

-Oui, presque. J'ai reconnu son odeur et cela ne peut pas changer même après plusieurs années dans une prison.

-Merci Rémus. Je vais prendre un moment pour réfléchir à ce que nous allons faire à propos de Sirius. Ce qui est sur, c'est qu'il faut mettre tous les enfants et les adultes résidents à Poudlard en sécurité le plus rapidement possible. Je propose d'installer tout le monde dans la grande salle pour cette nuit. Demande aux adultes et professeurs volontaires d'instaurer un tour de garde et des patrouilles en binombre dans les couloirs. Nous devons retrouver Sirius avant qu'il arrive quelque chose de grave. Oh! Et faites cela dans la discrétion… Je ne veux pas que Sirius en ait conscience s'il se cache dans le parc… Peux-tu passer le message aux adultes de l'école Rémus?

-Bien sûr Albus.

-Retrouve-moi ici dans une heure avec Severus et Harry s'il te plait.

-Oui, Aurevoir Albus.

-À plus tard Rémus.

Le professeur de défenses contre les forces du mal sorti du bureau du directeur et fit passer le message aux adultes du château. Puis, les directeurs de maison réunirent tous les enfants et adolescents dans la grande salle. Au couvre-feu fixé à 19 heures, presque tous les résidents de l'école de magie étaient installés dans la grande salle en une sorte de camping improvisé.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Une fois les limites de transplanage de Poudlard franchie, Severus transplana avec son fils dans une ruelle de Londres près du Chaudron Baveur. Là, il savait que personne ne le verrait apparaitre. Il entraina Harry dans un lieu plus achalandé du Londres moldu et ensemble ils prirent un taxi jusqu'à l'école Sainte Marguerite pour jeunes aveugles._

_L'allure du bâtiment inspirait confiance au maitre des potions : en briques, il se fondait dans le cartier. Pour le distinguer des autres résidences l'entourant, il fallait se fier à l'inscription sur un écriteau près de la porte d'entrée. Il semblait très bien entretenu et était entouré de deux grands arbres qui apportaient une ombre confortable au bâtiment. La pelouse était verte et une plate-bande de fleurs jeunes entourait l'allée en pierres beiges qui menait vers ce qui ressemblait plus à une grosse maison qu'a une école._

_En poussant la porte, Severus et Harry entendirent les rires de plusieurs enfants provenant d'une pièce fermée à leur gauche. Puis, la voix d'une femme les fit se retourner vers la droite._

_-Bonjour! Vous devez être Harry! Elle serra la main du petit garçon. Et vous, vous êtes Severus! Ainsi que celle de Severus. Bienvenue à Sainte Marguerite! Je suis la directrice et je me nomme Anna-Maria Wolf. Je vais vous faire visiter. Ensuite, nous nous installerons dans mon bureau pour discuter. Cela vous va?_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Drago s'aperçut très vite que malgré le fait que toute l'école devait être présente dans la grande salle pour prévenir d'une menace dont personne ne semblait avoir connaissance, Harry était absent.

Pourtant, ses amis eux étaient là. Il pouvait les voir en compagnie d'une partie de la fratrie de rouquins. Même si Harry n'était pas là, personne ne semblait inquiet.

Mais Drago était inquiet lui. Il savait qu'il n'avait aucune raison de l'être, mais il ne pouvait pas se l'empêcher. C'était plus fort que lui… Et ce même sentiment qui le poussait à être inquiet le poussait également à avoir des pensées idiotes comme celle de sortir en douce de la grande salle afin d'aller s'assurer que Harry allait bien…

Alors, Drago imagina un plan qu'il ne tarda pas à mettre à exécution. Afin de distraire le professeur qui surveillait l'entrée principale de la grande salle, il jeta un maléfice à Crabe. Oh, rien de bien sérieux. Seulement quelque chose qui ferait croire à Crabe que Goyle lui avait donné un coup sur l'épaule. Par la même occasion, Drago envoya le même maléfice à Goyle. De cette façon, le jeune blond était sûr de débuter une bataille entre les deux costauds. Ça faisait quelques semaines que ces deux-là se cherchaient des poux. Il était temps que l'abcès crève! Drago se sentait fier de lui-même, car en plus de se créer une magnifique distraction, il commettait en même temps une bonne action!

Le serpentard se faufila habilement par la sortie et couru rapidement à travers les couloirs afin de ne pas se faire voir par le surveillant.

Il partit alors à la recherche de Harry.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_L'institut Sainte Margurite était un établissement qui accueillait 12 enfants répartis dans deux classes : préscolaire et primaire. Dans une, les enfants de deux à six ans apprenaient à vivre avec la cécité et dans l'autre, les enfants plus âgés apprenaient la matière scolaire qui était enseignée normalement dans les écoles primaires, mais adapté à leur situation._

_Les élèves retournaient chez eux la nuit et venaient à l'école cinq jours par semaine. Il y avait quatre enfants en préscolaire et 8 chez les plus vieux. La classe avait été divisée en deux par groupe d'âge, il y avait donc trois classes de quatre enfants. Les classes étaient très réduites. Mais c'était un choix de l'établissement. Le personnel était également très réduit. Il y avait trois éducateurs et un surveillant ainsi qu'une cuisinière et d'une dame qui venait faire le ménage deux fois par semaine._

_La directrice leur fit faire le tour le l'établissement. Elle semblait très fière de son accomplissement et cela se sentait dans sa voix. Elle leur présenta également tous les intervenants ainsi que les élèves présents cette journée-là._

_Puis, ce fut l'heure de la récréation. Les enfants en profitèrent tous pour aller rejoindre les plus jeunes à l'extérieur._

_-Harry, intervint la directrice, tu peut aller les rejoindre si tu le veux. Tu pourras alors faire connaissance avec les autres enfants._

_-Oui, j'aimerais beaucoup y aller. Quelle est la direction?_

_Anna-Maria lui indiqua le chemin puis elle s'adressa au professeur de potions :_

_-Si nous allions dans mon bureau pour discuter?_

_-Bien sûr._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Qu'il serve d'appât! Albus, je suis complètement en désaccord avec cette idée! Vous rendez-vous compte du danger que vous voulez lui faire courir!

-Severus, nous serons tous présents à proximité, je ne pense pas que Harry coure un danger grave. Nous allons le protéger. Mais je pense que c'est la meilleure façon que nous ayons de capturer Sirius Black vivant sans impliquer les autres élèves. Je pense que Harry doit en décider. Harry?

-Je suis d'accord avec monsieur le directeur.

-Harry!

-Non, papa! Je pense que si ce chien est vraiment Sirius Black, il a eu plus d'une occasion de me faire du mal. Je veux comprendre pour quelle raison il n'en a rien fait. Il venait à moi souvent lorsque j'étais seul dans le parc. C'est la meilleure solution…

-Bon, alors si tout le monde est d'accord... Rémus?

-Je n'aime pas ça, mais je suis d'accord également.

-Moi, je ne suis pas d'accord!

-Bon, préparons-nous et allons-y!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, je vous dis à la prochaine!

Amelle.


	21. Chapter 21

**Titre **: L'espoir aveuglé

**Auteur **: Amelle

**Genre **: Romance, aventure et yaoi.

**Résumé **: À la suite d'un événement tragique, Harry devient aveugle à l'âge de huit ans. Severus se sentant coupable décide de prendre l'enfant à sa charge et de l'élever au milieu des étudiants et des professeurs de Poudlard. DMHP.

**Disclaimer **: Seule l'histoire est à moi, le reste appartient à Joanne Rowling. S'il y a une ressemblance avec une autre fanfiction sur le site, ce n'était pas voulu.

**Notes de l'auteur: **Bonjour a tous, je suis contente de partager avec vous ce chapitre et j'espère que vous allez l'aimer! Bonne lecture!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Chapitre 21

Harry enfile son chapeau, son écharpe et il prend soin de glisser sa baguette dans sa ceinture à portée de main. Le jeune homme se sent incroyablement nerveux. Bien sûr qu'il a confiance en son père, en Rémus et en Dumbledore, mais servir d'appât n'est jamais trop rassurant. De plus, il ne sait pas comment gérer les sentiments partagés qui l'habitent puisqu'il se fait une joie de revoir ce chien noir en lequel il s'est attaché tout en craignant fortement que celui-ci ne soit le traitre qui a trahi ses parents…

Harry s'installe au pied de l'arbre ou il a l'habitude d'y rejoindre le grand chien noir ces derniers temps. Malgré l'heure plus tardive, Harry espère que celui-ci l'y rejoigne tout de même.

Alors, il attend.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Drago fait le tour du château et visite tous les endroits ou il a l'habitude d'y voir Harry. Mais il ne l'y trouve pas. Le jeune blond commence à être inquiet. Pourquoi tout le monde est réuni dans la grande salle? Est-il arrivé malheur? Pourquoi Harry n'y était pas présent? Son absence signifie-t-elle qu'il est arrivé quelque chose à Harry?

Inconsciament, les pas de Drago Malfoy deviennent de plus en plus rapides pour finalement le guider vers l'extérieur dans le parc de Poudlard. Et là, soulagement, il y repère Harry installé sous son arbre favori. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt!

Drago s'arrête net. Il ne peut pas le rejoindre. C'est impossible. Que va-t-il lui dire? Qu'il s'est inquiété? Impossible. Alors, le jeune blond repère un buisson offrant une vue dégagée sur l'arbre et Harry. Alors, Drago s'installe, au risque de salir ses vêtements, et observe. Non, il ne fait pas cela pour voir si Harry va bien ni pour s'assurer de sa sécurité future… Non c'est seulement… Bon d'accord Drago, arrête de te voiler la face! Tu t'es inquiété! Tu tiens à lui! Alors, arrête de penser et assure-toi qu'il va bien. Ensuite, tu pourras retourner auprès des autres dans la grande salle.

Alors, Drago s'installa et observa.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Le petit Harry était désolé de laisser son père seul avec une étrangère. Il aurait également voulu poser la tonne de questions qui lui brulait la langue, mais en même temps, la tentation de rencontrer d'autres enfants vivants avec la même problématique que lui était bien trop forte. De plus, il avait entendu des rires d'enfants venant de l'extérieur, il voulait comprendre ce qui était si amusant…_

_Harry suivit les indications de la directrice ainsi que les bruits qu'il entendait provenant de l'extérieur._

_-Bonjour! Je suis contente de te rencontrer! Une grande personne vint serrer le bras de Harry dans une poignée de main agréable et chaleureuse. On sentait le sourire dans la voix de cette femme. Je suis Amélie, continua-t-elle. Tu dois être Harry! Anna-Maria nous a prévenues de ta visite. Soit le bienvenu! SI tu veux, tu peux aller jouer avec les autres enfants. Nous avons un carré de sable sur ta gauche, et à droite, un terrain gazonné. Fais attention, il y a plusieurs arbres dans le fond de la cour!_

_-Euh… Oui, merci!_

_Harry se dirigea vers les cris des autres enfants qui semblaient provenir de la droite. Il percuta ce qui semblait être un autre petit garçon. Il se présenta._

_-Moi, c'est Joshua! On joue au chat et a la souris! Tu veux jouer? C'est Katarina le chat!_

_-Comment je sais qu'elle arrive?_

_-Elle a une clochette! Il faut juste faire attention à ne pas foncer dans les autres!_

_-OK._

_Alors, Harry se mit à jouer avec les autres enfants. En même temps, il se dit qu'il était bien ici et que ça lui plairait surement d'y étudier._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

C'était plus long qu'à l'habitude. Est-ce que le grand chien noir ou peut-être Sirius avait des soupçons? Se doutait-il que cette mise en scène était un piège?

Harry pensait que non, car en ce dirigeant dans le parc vers son arbre-fétiche et installé à sa place, il n'avait pas réussit a détecter aucun des hommes camouflés à proximité. Aucun son suspect ne réussissait à atteindre le petit brun.

C'est lorsqu'il pensa à retourner à l'intérieur qu'Harry entendit le feuillage d'un buisson bouger.

-C'est toi le chien?

Une truffe humide vint se blottir au creux de la main de l'adolescent. Harry sourit. Malgré ses doutes, le brun était content de rencontrer son ami encore une fois. Il le serra dans ses bras et murmura tout en empoignant sa baguette :

-J'espère que tu me pardonneras… Stupéfix!

-Harry!

Séverus s'approcha à toute vitesse de son fils.

-Tu vas bien?

-Il ne s'est rien passé, ne t'inquiète pas.

Harry se releva, sa baguette toujours à la main.

-Rémus, crois-tu que c'est lui?

-J'en presque sur Harry.

Le Griffondor acquiesça et pointa alors sa baguette vers son ami poilu et jeta un sort que son père lui avait appris il y a quelques années. Ce soir permettait de révéler l'identité cachée des animagus. Si l'animal changeait de forme pour redevenir un humain, on savait alors que cet animal n'était pas ce qu'il semblait être.

-C'est lui Rémus, amenons-le dans mon bureau. Je pense que nous devons lui parler avant de faire quoi que ce soit.

-Vous avez raison Albus.

Alors, Severus fit léviter Sirius Black jusqu'au bureau de directeur de l'école de magie.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Cela devait faire au moins une heure que Drago Malfoy observait Harry Potter à travers son buisson. Il se demandait à quel moment le petit brun allait se décider à rentrer. Il commençait à faire froid.

Puis, Drago vit Harry bouger légérement. Quelque seconde plus tard, un grand chien noir vint rejoindre le Griffondor. Drago voulut se lever pour aller défendre le jeune aveugle. Ce grand chien noir avait l'air d'être dangereux. Puis, que faisait-il à une heure si avancée dans le parc de Poudlard? Avant de sortir complètement de son buisson, Harry étreignit le grand chien. Alors Drago se dit qu'il n'était peut-être pas si dangereux que cela alors il se repositionna dans sa position d'observation.

Ensuite, Harry immobilisa le chien à l'aide d'un sort. Drago fit mine de se relever, mais au même moment, il vit Lupin, Severus et même Dumbledore rejoindre le petit brun. Drago se recoucha dans son buisson.

Les quatre hommes parlèrent un moment entre eux puis Harry se retourna vers la bête immobilisée par terre. Un rayon de lumière violette sortie de la baguette de Harry. Un animagus! Drago fut très surpris de voir le chien se transformer en humain. Il fut encore plus surpris de comprendre qu'un intrus était entré à Poudlard. Mais ce sort… Son père lui en avait déjà parlé… Il était assez compliqué à réaliser… Comment Harry avait-il réussi à l'apprendre? Et encore plus à le jeter dans ce qui semblait être une très bonne maitrise? Pourtant en cours, il n'était pas si doué…

En regardant la petite troupe ramener l'homme immobilisé à l'intérieur, Drago se posa énormément de questions.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Bonjour Sirius…

Sirus Black était immobilisé sur une chaise au milieu du bureau du directeur. Il semblait pâle, osseux et il avait les cheveux longs.

-Rémus… Comment vas-tu?

Rémus ne répondit pas. De toute façon, aucune réponse n'aurait pas exprimé les émotions de peine et de colère qui se lisaient sur son visage.

Harry était installé dans un coin face au prisonnier. Rémus et Severus prêt de lui. Quant à Albus, il était derrière son bureau et observait la scène.

Sirius tourna la tête vers l'adolescent.

-Bonjour Harry, je suis content de pouvoir enfin te parler…

-Ne lui adresse pas la parole! Sais-tu ce qu'est ceci Black?

-C'est une fiole de véritasérum. C'est ce qu'on n'a pas voulu m'accorder dans mon simulacre de procès…

-Oui. Je vais te demander de la boire.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Severus discuta une bonne heure avec la directrice de l'institut. Elle répondit clairement et franchement à ses questions. Il en fut heureux et rassuré._

_-Vous voulez aller chercher votre fils?_

_-Oui, je crois qu'il est temps de retourner à la maison. Je vais parler avec lui et je vous donnerais ma réponse d'ici la fin de la semaine._

_-C'est bien._

_Ils sortirent tous deux du bureau. Severus suivit la directrice jusqu'à une salle de classe. Il était normal que les enfants ne soient plus en récréation._

_Anna-Maria poussa la porte d'une des salles. Un cours avait lieu. Une enseignante était assise à une table ronde avec cinq enfants assis autour. Harry était jumelé avec un autre enfant et visiblement, ils faisaient des mathématiques. La directrice alla discrètement chercher le petit brun._

_La salle de classe refermée, Severus regarda le visage souriant de Harry et ne lui posa même pas la question qu'il voulait lui poser, la semaine suivante, Harry était inscrit à l'institut Sainte-Marguerite pour enfants déficients visuels. _

_Il y resta jusqu'à l'âge de onze ans. Ensuite, il reçut une lettre qui lui était adressée écrite d'une belle écriture à l'encre verte…_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Terminé! Merci de m'avoir lu et j'espère que vous avez aimé! N'hésitez pas a me laisser vos commentaires, ils me font toujours extrêmement plaisir!

À la prochaine!

Amelle


	22. Chapter 22

**Titre **: L'espoir aveuglé

**Auteur **: Amelle

**Genre **: Romance, aventure et yaoi.

**Résumé **: À la suite d'un événement tragique, Harry devient aveugle à l'âge de huit ans. Severus se sentant coupable décide de prendre l'enfant à sa charge et de l'élever au milieu des étudiants et des professeurs de Poudlard. DMHP.

**Disclaimer **: Seule l'histoire est à moi, le reste appartient à Joanne Rowling. S'il y a une ressemblance avec une autre fanfiction sur le site, ce n'était pas voulu.

**Notes de l'auteur: **Bonjour à tous, je suis contente de partager avec vous ce chapitre et j'espère que vous allez l'aimer! Bonne lecture! Je suis désolée pour la grande distance entre chacun de mes chapitres, mais il se trouve que je marche a l'envie, l'inspiration et aussi selon mes dispos! Mais je vous assure que cette fic aura bel et bien une fin, ne vous inquiétez pas. De plus, je sens que l'inspiration pour cette histoire qui s'était un peu éloignée est revenue! Alors, vous risquez de voir les chapitres publiés plus souvent.

PS: Je ne m'occupe plus vraiment de mon blogue (manque de temps!) vous pouvez toujours aller le visiter si vous êtes intéressés, mais les chapitres de ma fiction n'y seront plus publié à l'avance comme je le faisais avant.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Sais- tu ce qu'est ceci Black?

-Oui, c'est une fiole de véritasérum. C'est ce qu'on n'a pas voulu m'accorder dans mon simulacre de procès...

-Je vais te demander de la boire.

L'animagus se saisit sans aucune hésitation de la fiole qui contenait le liquide transparent. Il but la potion d'une seule traite sous le regard attentif de Dumbledore, Lupin, Rogue et Harry. L'évadé se tourna vers l'adolescent.

-Harry je...

-Black! Je t'ai demandé de ne pas lui adresser la parole! Ça a été assez difficile pour lui de comprendre que son confident voulait sa mort!

-Ce n'est pas ce que je veux!

Si Sirius fut surprit de la manière dont le professeur de potion protégeait le fils de son meilleur ami, il n'en fit aucune remarque.

-Alors que voulais-tu si ce n'était pas de le tuer?

Tous se firent plus attentifs, la réponse à cette question était très importante pour l'avenir de l'homme.

-Je voulais le protéger!

-Ah oui... Et comment?

-Je... Je ne sais pas... Je voulais juste être là s'il lui arrivait quelque chose... Je suis son parrain! C'est mon rôle et je le considère comme mon fils! Je ne suis plus en prison maintenant alors je suis venu directement ici!

Sous l'effet du véritasérum, Sirius ne pouvait mentir...

-J'ai un parrain?

-Attend Harry, l'interrogatoire n'est pas terminé.

-C'est à ce moment que le directeur décida d'intervenir. Il commençait à avoir de sérieux doutes sur le fait que Sirius Black fut coupable du meurtre des parents de Harry et des moldus qu'il avait prétendument tués également.

-Sirius, si je comprends bien, tu es en train de nous dire que tu voulais seulement protéger Harry et non pas le tuer?

-Oui!

-J'ai une autre question qui est très importante Sirius.

-Est-ce que c'est toi qui étais le gardien du secret des Potter?

-Non. C'était Peter.

-Merde, s'exclama Lupin.

Dumbledore poussa un long soupir.

-Je suis désolé. Je crois que nous devons discuter de beaucoup de choses... Harry, je pense que tu devrais aller rejoindre les autres élèves dans la grande salle.

Il commençait à se faire tard et Dumbledore ne voulait pas voir les amis du petit brun débarquer dans son bureau après l'avoir cherché dans toute l'école.

-Mais...

-Non, ne discute pas Harry, intervint Severus.

Harry se leva en silence et sortit de la pièce. Il y a beaucoup de questions qu'il aurait aimé poser. Un parrain? On ne lui avait jamais mentionné son existence... Aussi, Sirius Black n'était peut-être pas coupable? Le petit brun était content que le chien ne fût pas mauvais, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir trahi d'une certaine manière, car il croyait réellement avoir affaire à un chien, mais c'était un homme. Puis, ce Sirius Black avait été le meilleur ami de son vrai père et Harry aimerait beaucoup discuter avec lui pour apprendre à mieux connaître ses parents... Mais en même temps, malgré toutes ses questions, il sentait que ce n'était peut-être pas le temps de les poser. Alors, il se leva à contrecœur et quitta le bureau du directeur.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Harry! On t'a cherché partout! On était inquiet. Il nous on tous réunis ici sans nous dire pour quelle raison et tu n'étais pas là... Chuchota Hermione. On était sur le point d'aller voir Dumbledore. Tu vas bien?

-Je vais très bien Hermione, ne t'inquiète pas. Je vous raconterai tout demain.

-Je suis content de te revoir vieux!

-On dort?

-Oui, bonne nuit

-Bonne nuit, à demain.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sévérus s'écroula de fatigue dans son fauteuil préféré près de la cheminée. Il avait passé la soirée à questionner l'ancien prisonnier sous effet du véritasérum dans le bureau de directeur. Il se versa un verre de whiskey pur feu. Black avait fait des révélations incroyables aux trois hommes. Et cela avait beaucoup de sens. Comment Black aurait pu trahir son meilleur ami? En y repensant bien, même si Severus le détestait cordialement, il pouvait affirmer que Black était l'homme le plus fidèle à ses valeurs qu'il avait rencontré. Lors de son arrestation, il avait eu de sérieux doutes par rapport à sa culpabilité. Et lorsqu'il avait été enfermé, Voldemort disparu, le professeur de potions n'avait pu que croire au jugement qui avait été rendu lors de son procès. Personne n'était au courant du fait qu'il n'avait pas eu droit au véritasérum. Toutes les preuves étaient alors contre lui... Et maintenant il voulait rencontrer Harry. Il voulait redevenir son parrain. Même s'il détestait ce chien, Severus devait avouer que Sirius Black ne pourrait jamais faire de mal à son fils adoptif, au contraire. Black ne pourrait que mettre plus de bonheur dans la vie du petit brun... Severus soupira. Il avait promis d'en parler à Harry et Severus respectait toujours ses promesses. Mais pour l'instant, la seule idée que le jeune professeur de potions avait, c'était de dormir. La journée avait été riche en émotions.

Il se dirigea tranquillement vers son lit en négligeant de prendre une douche de toute façon c'était presque le matin alors... Soudainement Severus ressentit une grande douleur provenant de son avant-bras...

Génial... Il avait bien besoin de cela! Alors, le professeur enfila sa lugubre cape de mangemort avant de transplanter vers le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Il y avait Sirius Black dans l'école!

-Chut! Parle moins fort Ron!

-Désolé... Mais c'est Sirius Black tout de même!

-Oui, et je crois qu'il est innocent... Je n'ai pas tout compris, mais il est gentil. Je pense qu'il a été enfermé à Azkaban pour rien...

-C'est horrible! S'exclama Hermione.

-Oui et j'aimerais beaucoup lui parler, mais ils m'ont demandé de partir hier soir lorsque l'interrogatoire a commencé.

-Parles-en à Dumbledore. S'il est innocent, je suis sure qu'il va accepter que tu le rencontres.

-Bonne idée!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sirius savoura le moment. Un vrai lit! Un vrai de vrai lit! Il était réveillé depuis un moment déjà, mais cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vécu cela alors il restait dans ses draps, profitant de la chaleur d'un bon lit. C'est une bonne odeur qui le sortit finalement d'entre ses draps. Comme un chien, il suivit l'attrayant arôme jusque dans la cuisine. Rémus Lupin s'affairait aux fourneaux.

-Ah! Bonjour Sirius. Bien dormi?

-Oui. C'est quoi?

-Sirius s'avança et vint renifler au dessus de l'épaule de son ami. Ayant une chambre de plus dans ses appartements, le loup-garou avait proposé que Sirius vienne y passer la nuit.

-Le petit déjeuner. Même s'il est treize heures. Je t'ai fait de la viande. Je sais que tu aimes cela.

-Oui. Merci.

Une certaine tension était présente entre les deux hommes. Le loup-garou ne savait pas comment se comporter avec son ami d'enfance qu'il avait cru coupable du meurtre des Potter. Puis, Sirius ne parlait pas beaucoup. Douze années de prison semblaient avoir atteint sa joie de vivre et son débit de parole qui était à l'origine très grand. Il avait perdu l'habitude de parler...

Voyant que Sirius avait fini son repas, Rémus débarrassa la table.

-Je t'ai sorti des vêtements propres. Si tu veux aller prendre une douche...

-Je sens le chien mouillé...

Lupin leva les yeux surpris. Est-ce que c'était une plaisanterie? Oui... Un petit sourire en coin était à peine visible sous la barbe de Sirius.

-Oui, mais ne t'en fait pas, ça ne change pas de d'habitude.

-Merci! Alors, j'ai toujours senti mauvais!

-Je n'ai pas dit cela...

Les deux hommes rirent. Il leur semblait être revenu dans le passé pendant quelques secondes. À une époque ou tout semblait plus joyeux, plus facile.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-J'aimerais beaucoup voir Harry.

Le brun avait passé deux heures dans la salle de bain. En sortant, dans des habits neufs, il ressemblait à un autre homme. Il avait rasé sa barbe et coupé ses cheveux. Oui, il avait besoin de se remplumer un peu, mais on pouvait le reconnaître contrairement au début de la journée. Lupin le détailla longuement. Il fut heureux de constater que la lueur de vie qui était totalement absente des yeux bleus de Sirius hier soir semblait y revenir doucement.

-Je vais en parler à Dumbledore.

-C'est très important pour moi.

-Je comprends Patmol, mais il y a des choses importantes que tu dois savoir à propos de Harry...

-Quoi?

-Je ne crois pas être la bonne personne pour t'en parler. Avant de voir Harry, ajouta le loup-garou, je pense qu'il serait important que tu parles à Sévérus...

-Sévérus? Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais parler de Harry avec ce connard graisseux.

-Sirius...

-Quoi! S'exclama-t-il.

-Il a beaucoup changé... Essaie d'être poli avec lui.

-S'il l'est avec moi...

Rémus leva les yeux au ciel. Exaspéré. Malgré les années passées en prison, l'animosité de l'animagus pour le jeune professeur de potions de semblait pas avoir changée...

-Fais un effort...

-D'accord, d'accord.

-Bon, je vais aller voir le directeur. Si jamais tu veux sortir, transforme-toi en chien. Tu n'as pas été innocenté publiquement pour l'instant alors on va faire croire que tu es mon chien.

-Je t'attends.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Merci de m'avoir lu jusqu'ici. J'espère que vous avez aimé ce nouveau chapitre.

À la prochaine!

Amelle


End file.
